Lose Control
by Mekabella21
Summary: Midoriya is fully focused on being the best hero he can be. He does not want to be bonded to anyone at this point in his career. Everything changes when Midoriya does a quick mating session with Todoroki. Before he knows it his mind is filled with nothing but Todoroki, the need to mate, the need to bond...OMEGAVERSE COMPLETE! Prequel to Endorphins
1. Chapter 1

MIDORIYA

"Stay just a little longer…." I chuckle as he tightens his arms around me.

"Mirio…" I mumble. "We have to get going, you're the one who wanted to go to this party."

"I do!" he exclaims sitting up full of energy. "I'm usually too busy working to go."

"I'm sure your old classmates will be thrilled to see you," I replied getting out of his bed. "I guess we can shower and get ready."

"We don't have to be there super early," explains Mirio. "It is just a party Kaminair is throwing, he is always throwing parties."

"And yet you have been to a few far and in between," I chuckle. I walk into the bathroom turning on the shower. Considering I was a quirkless kid at the beginning of my life, miserable, down on my luck, I finally got a quirk handed down to me by my hero, All Might. Changed my life forever. I didn't get into the school I wanted which is known as U. A. Most of the top superheroes including All Might went to that high school. I did, however, get into Shiketsu High School and met some great people there. I step into the shower ready to get fresh and clean. I'm almost done washing up when Mirio gets in the shower behind me. I can smell his scent increasing letting me know he likes what he sees.

"Need me to wash your back?" he asked whispering in my ear.

"I'm good," I replied looking over my shoulder. "Besides, if you start we might be in here a lot longer." He has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, at times I feel the same. Mirio is very handsome, tall at 6 feet and a half, medium blonde hair that he has gel in always as he likes his hair off his face. He has a very muscular frame hitting the gym 6 days a week.

"You're so right about that," chuckles Mirio. "I can't wait to mingle tonight." I climb out of the shower grabbing my towel. I wrap it tightly around my body looking at myself in the mirror. My freckles always tend to stand out the most after I shower or when I'm blushing. I guess I can grab something from my draw in the room to wear. Mirio and I aren't dating but he helps me with my omega needs I shall say. It is still embarrassing even at 20 years old that I have to have sex. I may not want kids right now but suppressing your heat for long periods of time can damage an omega's body. He was the first alpha to not look down on me for being an omega though. We met when I was on an internship for All Might's old partner Sir Nighteye. Once I'm dressed Mirio comes into the room towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "Your heat is in what another 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, I believe so," I say thoughtfully. I sit down on the bed dressed in casual jeans and a long sleeve v neck. It's February and pretty cold here. We have already gotten snow this winter and more to come I'm sure.

"Will you be staying here?" asked Mirio.

"Yes," I reply. "That would best." My roommate Iida is a beta but I would still prefer for him to not be distracted by the smell of mating. I really need to invest in room guards that would keep the scent inside my room instead of creeping everywhere in the apartment. During my heat, my scent can be worse than usual.

"Sounds good," grins Mirio. "Should I go with the white long sleeve or ivory?"

"What's the difference?" I ask him chuckling.

"There is a difference," he replies turning to look in the mirror holding the two shirts up. I stare at him in the mirror.

"Since we're going to a party I think a darker color would be nice," I reply. I walk into his closet grabbing a navy tee. "How about this? Let's not forget the jacket." I hand him a dark gray jacket two strips down the side in navy. "I think this will help bring out your eyes."

"Are you trying to get me to wear your Christmas gift?" he asked.

"Maybe…."I reply acting like I don't know what he is talking about. I wanted to see him step out his comfort zone just a bit. He just finished college a semester early and is teaching where he went to school at U. A. I think that is pretty awesome. He was one of the top 3 students in his class. I sit down on the bed playing on my phone until he is ready. He doesn't take long and we're out the door. I'm excited to see how things will go. I have met a few people that went to U.A. but they have a lot of students. One of my childhood friends went there, good old Bakugou. No matter I don't expect him to change.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" asked Mirio as we get closer to the party.

"Um no thanks," I say nervously. "I really need to get home and study. Mom will kill me if I fail again." I failed one of my classes the previous semester and she was not happy. Being a hero and going to school is hard as hell. I'm not going to tell my mom I would rather quit school and be a hero full time, she won't hear of it. Probably would have a heart attack.

"I definitely don't want to interfere with your studies," says Mirio.

"I know," I sigh. "It was my own fault for not staying on top of things."

"You're going to do great this semester," grins Mirio as he approaches the house door. He knocks and I see Mina open the door. She is standing there grinning in her pink glowing skin. Her hair is a darker shade of pink and she has actually grown it out as it is past her shoulders right now. Mina went to U.A. with Mirio but was in her 1st year when he was in his 3rd.

"Togata!" she exclaims throwing her arms around him. He laughs.

"Someone is drunk already," he says.

"Not yet but I will be," she grins. "Hi, Midoriya."

"Hi," I said waving.

"Come on in," she replies. "It's cold as hell out there."

"Is Tamaki here yet?" asked Mirio.

"I'm sure he is hiding in a corner somewhere," says Mina.

"God he has got to break that habit," says Mirio. Tamaki gets really nervous and is pretty shy. He will usually face a wall to feel better I guess. I never asked him about it, seems rude. "Izuku, I will be right back."

"Okay," I tell him following Mina into the kitchen. "How are things going for you?"

"Awesome," she grins. "I mean I took the offer as a sidekick but it's actually not so bad. I guess it just depends on the person. What's your poison tonight?"

"Something simple," I reply. "I have to study tomorrow."

"Ew," says Mina. "So glad I decided to not do that."

"School is not so bad," I reply with a shrug. Total lie, it's horrible. Horrible when you're trying to be a hero that is.

"Deku, what are you doing here?" asked Bakugou appearing in the kitchen with Kirishima at his side. Bakugou looks the same with his ash blonde hair spiked up. He looks like he has added more lean muscle to his frame since I last saw him which was 3 months ago on patrol. Kirishima is smiling as always making Bakugou look gloomy instead of bright. He is actually wearing his hair down today instead of spiked up as I usually see it.

"I can go to a party and enjoy myself too Kacchan," I reply. "Just like everyone else," Bakugou smirks before handing Kirishima a beer before grabbing one for himself. I have always called him Kacchan since we were kids. It's our thing if you want to call it that.

"Sure," he replies. "Can you even handle your liquor?"

"Of course I can!" I exclaim. "Stop picking at me."

"I'm not," Bakugou replies. "I was just seriously asking." I roll my eyes at him fixing my drink. I notice there are some people here I don't know. Mirio walks up with Tamaki looking at the ground.

"What are you young kids up to?" asked Mirio.

"Young kids my ass old man," says Bakugou. Kirishima slaps his arm.

"Sorry about that Togata," says Kirishima. "He didn't mean it."

"I did mean it!" exclaims Bakugou as I shake my head. When I said he hasn't changed, this is what I was talking about. I sip my drink making my way over to the sofa. I sit down in the one space that is available. My friends all seem to be having a good time but I'm just here to mingle as Mirio would say. I see Jirou and Momo dancing together while Uraraka and Asui are close by doing the same. Sometimes I admire the confidence some girls can have. They look so carefree most of the time. I tend to get nervous and end up making a fool of myself. Kaminair crashes next to me.

"Checking out my girl?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um…no," I reply. He is talking about Jirou. I only know they started dating sometime after high school and have been together ever since. They went to U.A. as well so I don't know the full story. I have no complaints as they seem very happy together.

"Not your taste is it," laughs Kaminari. I begin to blush slightly as I sip my punch. I'm bi so I date men and women. I just want a good alpha that will treat me well. I just have to wait until I'm done with college so I can focus on being a hero and then a relationship. Trying to do that all at once would be too much.

"Who are these people?" I ask lowly. "I don't know who half of these people are."

"They go to school with us," shrugs Kaminair. "They're cool." I don't know about that. Some of them look how do I say….scary. "Ahh….I'm going to have another beer."

"Sure you should be doing that?" I ask.

"I'm homeeeee," he says. "I will be fine." He is going to get so wrecked, I just know it. I drink from my cup beginning to listen to the music pouring through the speakers. It's almost midnight and I'm starting to feel a little tired already. I stand up stretching walking past some people to head to the restroom. I get to the bathroom door when someone grabs me pulling in a room.

"Mirio…" I slur. Slur, I'm not even drunk, am I? I didn't have that many drinks, only two.

"Guess again," says this husky voice I don't know. I turn around and see 3 guys standing much taller than me, that is easy when I'm only 5'8. Only one of them appears to be an alpha, the other two are betas.

"Goodbye," I say turning towards the door to head out. My heart drops as I begin falling forward. One of the guys grabs me before my head can hit the door.

"God, it took that drug long enough," says one guy. "Put him on the bed over there and lock the door." What!

"Let me go!" I say firmly ready to fight.

"Oh no," said the leader touching me in a swooping motion over my arm. "I have been waiting to get my hands on you for some time, Deku." My body goes limp. "Hhhmmm…..I will allow your eyes to function as I want you to see and feel everything." A shiver runs through my body as he picks me up bridal style laying me on the bed. How could I be so stupid? No one should have been able to get their hands on me like this. No one knows who my hero name except those I went to school with and certain heroes so who the fuck are these guys.

"We will all get a turn right?" asked the 3rd guy.

"Yes," he replies. "I get to go first." This seriously can't be happening. "Don't worry Deku I will go easy on you, this might help." He pours some liquid into my mouth cover my nose and mouth with his hand. I begin to choke on the liquid that tastes worse than anything I have had the pleasure of tasting. "There you go, swallow it down." My body starts to get warm and I'm panicking. I can't even talk, it's like his quirk made my body completely relaxed that I can't even move any muscles. "My god you are even more beautiful in person." He runs his fingertips alongside my cheek.

The leader slides his hand under my shirt and all I can do is watch. I blink rapidly as I realize he gave me some inducing heat pill, oh god. I can feel the heat beginning to spreads throughout my body. My skin is begging for his touch as the heat steadily begins to take over.

"This room has heat protection, right?" asked the leader.

"I don't fucking know," said the 2nd guy. "Hurry up, he smells good. It's rare I get to even fuck an omega in heat. They always want alphas."

"Don't fucking rush me," the leader growls. "You're lucky I'm even letting you touch him. I want him to enjoy this. We need his heat to completely take over his body."

"How long do we have to wait?" asked the 2nd guy.

"Not long," replies the leader as his hand caresses my chest. I would be flinching and kicking his ass right now if I could. "God do I wish I could hear your voice." I close my eyes with my heat increasing, I can feel my slick producing. I open my eyes and the leader is leaning down to kiss me. For some weird reason, he stops. I stare at him trying to figure out why he stopped.

"You thought you were just going to take it," hiss this voice I have never heard before. Who is that? It is certainly not one of the 3 guys. He pushes the leader aside leaning over me coming into view. Todoroki! I certainly recognize him from the U.A. Festival and he is the number one hero Endeavor son. I never had the pleasure of speaking to him let alone working with him ever. I watch as his face becomes red. He takes a slow blink before picking me up. He acts quickly wrapping me in some coat I'm assuming it is his. I can smell his scent on it making my skin tingle. I would be moaning right now if my mouth worked. "You guys will defrost in 1 hour. No damage will be done although you will feel like you can't walk for a while, serves you right. You can report me if you want but I'm a licensed hero. Reporting me is liking turning yourselves in, the choice is yours." His voice is so cold it almost scares me.

"You can't…"

"Shut your mouth," says Todoroki coldly. "You don't have permission to speak." Todoroki goes to the window opening it. I wonder what he is doing. "I'm going to go out this way. Your heat is here and it will be a bloodbath if I go back in that room." I would hate to see that happen. There is a lot of alphas at this party and it could get bad really fast. I can't just leave though, what about my friends? What about Mirio? "I got you okay." Todoroki jumps out the window landing on his feet like it was nothing. Most normal people would have probably broken a limb making a jump like that. Thanks to my heat I actually don't feel the cold as I normally would. He runs towards a dark car unlocking the door. He put me inside the car on the passenger seat before getting into the driver side. My body is starting to ache in the worse way. I close my eyes trying to fight off the pain.

"I know there is someone we can call but you can't tell me who right now," says Todoroki as his face is redder now that it was previously. "I know you're in a lot of pain. I'm going to scent your wrist and get you out of harm's way until you can talk okay." I have to give him credit for thinking on his feet. Todoroki rubs his fingers on his scent gland on his neck. I can smell his lust flaring up making me ache 10 times worst. My body is wondering why am I in the presence of an alpha and not mating. He grabs my wrist gently rubbing his scent into the area there. I would be moaning if my mouth could work. I close my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand on my skin, his scent invading my nose making me feel calm, at ease despite my heat. "Let's get you out of here, your scent….it's getting stronger." Stronger? What does that even mean? My scent is always strong during mating, I think he is just not use to it. I blink rapidly trying to wrap my mind around what's happening.

 **Author's Note: Now is the time for me to warn readers this story is going to have a lot of smut. So if that is not your thing once we get rolling on the story you may want to skip those parts or stop reading altogether. Those who decide to follow the story, thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

MIDORIYA

Todoroki begins to drive and I have no idea where he is taking me. He is silent the whole drive finally arriving at an apartment building. It's rather nice looking and expensive. I guess I would be living nicely too if my dad was Endeavor. He scoops me up into his arms once more running into the building quickly not wanting my scent to carry. It does get to some tenants in the building as I hear growls here and there as we make our way to the apartment. Todoroki finally stops at a door unlocking it. He swings the door open kicking it close. He lays me on his kitchen counter to the right. He locks his door falling to his knees and I feel so terrible about this. His lust is rising because of my heat, it's responding to my need to mate. I'm surprised he was able to drive and not mate me at all. I would feel extremely guilty if I sent him into a rut as that hasn't happened as of yet. He is panting but still on the floor on his knees. I can move a little bit but not a lot. I slide off the counter falling to the floor as I couldn't stand. I guess that quirk hasn't worn off yet.

"Jesus…" says Todoroki making his way over to me. He smells so good, oh my god. Strong confident alpha he is, it is all in his scent making my inner omega weak. "Your head…..arrggghhh…." I think he is fighting his alpha urges. "Are you okay?" I'm able to nod my head yes. "Good, that idiots quirk is wearing off." Todoroki looks hesitant. "I don't know where to put you, couch or my bed?" I'm not sure how to communicate with him. "Blink once for the couch and blink two for bed." I blink twice. I want any reason to still be buried in his scent, I have never smelled anything like it. He scoops me up carrying me into his room. I don't have time to really take in his room since it is so dark. He cuts on a lamp on a nightstand beside his bed. "Do you have suppressants?" I shake my head no. Todoroki growls that shake me to my core. I know I should be afraid but I'm not. I know Todoroki can smell my lust through my heat as he opens his eyes staring at me. I can't help it; my omega heard an alpha's fierce growl. In heat my omega wants nothing but an alpha, it's only natural this would happen. I begin to shake slightly from the pain of not mating.

"Shit….." hisses Todoroki gritting his teeth. "Do you have a mate?" I shake my head no because Mirio is not my alpha. "I'm going to scent you again." Todoroki leans over me and begins to rub his neck against my scent gland on my neck. I gasp because it feels better than when he scented my wrist. "You smell like another alpha…," he growls before switching to the other side of my neck. A deep sigh slash moan releases from my throat causing him to growl further. My eyes flutter before rolling into the back of my head. It has never felt like this when Mirio has scented me. I feel like I'm drowning in total bliss. I'm trying to stay focused on the fact that he is scenting me and not wanting to mate me. He is just helping me…..but it feels so good. Todoroki skin is so soft. I move my head slightly mewling into his skin as he continues to scent me.

"Todoroki…." I say hoarsely through a light whisper. He pulls back looking at me. I think it is mostly because of the fact I can now speak actual words. I blink rapidly as my eyes were trying to roll into the back of my head. I look him panting hard, face stained red, chest heaving, he is even beginning to sweat. He must really be fighting his alpha urges at this point. I feel like a drug addict willing to do anything to feel his scent on my skin, hell I know what my body really wants. I'm giving my omega and body what we both want and need if I can. I can't believe what I'm even about to say. "Mate me…."

"What?" he questions. "I couldn't…..I can't….you were drugged….this…." I move my legs causing him to smell my slick which is getting me wetter by the minute. Pretty soon I'm going to be so soaking through my jeans. I'm trying to sit up but that is not going well so far. "Fuck…."

"It's okay…" I say lowly. "I trust you."

"Isn't there someone you can call?" he pants. He is opening and closing his fist as he turns away from me. God he is desperately trying to avoid mating me. I don't blame him. Any other time I would be avoiding the hell out of mating anyone other than Mirio. It's something about Todoroki, I feel like I know him although we have never spoken. He starts to shake a little growling fiercely as my scent is rising to try to pull him in.

"No," I lie. "I need your help….just this once then you can take me home and I can take my suppressants. The pain is just too much right now….." My muscle in my arm feels controllable as I reach out grabbing his hand, I think I broke anything in him that was wavering. His eyes flicker as he growls staring down at me. I submissively turn my head bearing my neck so he knows this is okay. Like a true alpha out of control, he snatches off my pants along with my briefs growling like an animal. He unbuttons his pants grabbing a condom sliding it on quickly. He leans over me sliding in filling me up quickly not even bothering to remove his clothes. "Mmppphh…"I moan with my vocals almost working fully. His scent is already starting to increase, my inner omega is very happy, I can feel this celebration going on inside of my body. I moan again thinking of how I'm full, not just full of alpha, but full of Todoroki.

"Fuck….ahhh….ha….." he moans before releasing a growl deep from within his chest. I'm surprised when he rolls his hips slowly instead of full speed. I can tell behind those eyes it is taking a lot in him to not completely lose it. At this moment I wish I had a collar but at the same time, I don't. I look up into those alpha eyes knowing if he was to bond me, I wouldn't stop him. He is the only other person I have ever allowed inside of me besides Mirio, Mirio was the only person until this moment. He sounds almost like he can't even breathe as all I hear is hard panting. Todoroki looks down at me and my body temperature heats up as my heart flutters like crazy.

"Ah-ahh…hahh…."I moan. I feel like this is slow torture. I didn't expect him to have this much control. I'm having a love-hate relationship with this slow place he has going. The lust in the air thickens to the point where I can taste it on my tongue. At this moment I know Todoroki is enjoying being inside of me as much as I enjoy having him there. It may be just his alpha being pleased by mating an omega in heat, however, I still want Todoroki himself to be pleased with mating me. Todoroki continues to roll his hips as he leans down close to me. He hovers over my lips looking into my eyes as we pant together. I find my eyes tracing over his face wanting to taste his lips. For a second, I think he is going to kiss me, instead, he latches on to my neck. His lips feel hot and cold on my skin, I didn't know that was possible.

"Nnngghhh…." I moan as my hands lightly grab his waist. Not all my strength has returned but we're getting there. "Hah…hahh…." Todoroki continues to suck on my neck, teasing me by gliding his teeth over my flesh. "Arrgghhh….."I groan actually wanting him to bite me, claim me. He growls into my neck and I wonder if he sensed what I was feeling. I begin to feel dizzy because it feels so good, the way he feels inside of me, his scent surrounding me, swallowing me. Todoroki is still rolling his hips so beautifully.

"Mmmmm…." he moans as he begins to thrust harder and deeper. I arch my back feeling everything and I'm becoming overwhelmed. "So good…haa…...so perfect…oh god…arrgghhh…." I slide my hands into his hair into his hair rolling my body slowly to meet his. "Ohh….ahhh…hahh….." His voice sounds so wonderful, I can feel it in my bones. He likes this movement as I can smell his excitement and pleasure in what I just started doing. I'm tightening around him without even trying, it's hard not to.

"Ahhh…ha…ha…"I moan in response to him. My arousal is rubbing against his lower abs and I could get off on just that. I'm getting close to cumming although we just started. "Todoroki….ahhh….." I arch my back shaking a little as I continue to roll my hips to meet him. I'm trying so hard to not cum which is causing me to shake more.

"Hah…hahhh….you're squeezing me," he moans thrusting forward. Todoroki begins to pick up the pace, oh no. That familiar warmth is starting to spread throughout my body causing me to shake lightly once again. I don't know why I'm trying to hold on to this orgasm. Maybe because once I cum I know this moment will be over, I don't want it to be over.

"I'm going cum…hah….ahh….."I moan not able to take it anymore. Todoroki begins to thrust deeper into me keeping the same pace he just started a moment ago, not too fast, not too slow, but just perfect for my inner omega. "Ahhh….so deep…," I say with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Todoroki leans his head into my neck.

"You….haahh…..have me cumming too soon…" he pants. He begins hitting my spot just right, oh god I can feel his cock twitch inside of me. "I can't….ha…ha….I can't…..nngghhh…" Todoroki begins to shake as I arch my back releasing everything in me.

"Ohh…Todoroki…."I moan. "I'm cumming….arrrgghhh….ha….hahh…." Todoroki and I shake together as our orgasm takes us both by storm. Todoroki wraps his arm around my neck bringing me closer to him. I hear growl followed by a crunching sound. I blink through my haze wondering did he bite me but I don't feel any pain. I look to my right and I can see that Todoroki bit his hand hard as hell. His eyes are closed as his jaws are locked onto his hand as he growls into the bite still thrusting inside me. My eyes roll into the back of my head from this imagery knowing he could have been bonding to me in this very moment had he chosen to.

I'm coming down from my orgasm and the heat has burned up any of the drugs in my system as I can think clearly. The effects of that guy's quirk are completely gone as well. The heat is the only thing I feel right now. It's fine for right now but I will need to mate in another 5 minutes top. I'm breathing hard with my mind racing. Why does the crazy shit always happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

MIDORIYA

I shake my head lightly trying to clear my mind of the fog that is still slightly there from my heat. I can hear my phone ringing but I have no idea where it is. I sit up slowly as Todoroki hands me my phone looking away from me. He smells of embarrassment on top of our scent from mating, I'm embarrassed too but I feel much better now. I'm not in any pain…..yet. I see Miro is calling, I take a deep breath answering the phone not sure what to say to him yet.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Izuku, where are you?" he asks. "I was looking for you everywhere. I could have sworn I smelled your heat but that can't be right." I can picture the puzzled look on his face.

"Right," I say forcing my voice to be even. "I wasn't in heat I just wasn't feeling good so I left." I can feel Todoroki moving around his room before leaving out. I turn my attention back to the phone. "Yeah I still feel bad, so I think I'm just going to call it a night."

"Sorry I didn't get to walk you home," says Mirio sincerely. "Not that you would have a problem protecting yourself." He begins to laugh as I shiver remembering early what lead me to be in the situation I'm in now. Some great job I did of protecting myself at that party. "You do sound terrible. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Okay," I say quietly. "Thanks for understanding, I'll talk to you later." I end the call sitting my phone down. Maybe there is still time for me to take my suppressants or maybe I could just mate Todoroki until this heat passes. What the hell am I saying? My body shakes at the thought of not mating Todoroki as I remember what it felt like to have him inside of me. I feel my body getting hot again, flaring up, ready for another round of mating. I see Todoroki poke his head in the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked still blushing. I blush in return realizing my bottoms are missing. I still have my shirt on but that is all.

"I'm fine," I reply slowly. I take a deep breath because his scent is filling my nose completely causing my body to ache a little. "Um, can you get me home so I can take my suppressants. I thank you greatly for helping me out."

"Let me get you some clean bottoms," says Todoroki.

"Ugh…" I groan. "Can you scent my wrist, please? Starting to hurt a little." Todoroki comes over scenting my wrist and I almost wish he would do my neck again, hell my whole body. I notice he is looking down rubbing his fingers on my wrist slowly. I can't help but wonder if he is avoiding eye contact with me. Right as I was about to moan he pulls his fingers away. He grabs some sweatpants for me from one of the many draws in his room.

"I hope these are okay?" he asks.

"They're fine," I reply. Todoroki helps me gets dressed as I feel a little weak still. He helps me up as I'm finally able to at least stand on my own. We head out of his bedroom and into the main room. Before I can take in his apartment Todoroki scoops me up into his arms. "W-What are you doing?"

"I know this is hard for you to do," he states opening the door to his apartment. He locks it from the inside heading out to his car quickly. My heat scent is still strong but at least I'm not hurting and I'm functional. I bury my face into his chest inhaling his scent. I didn't realize I was rubbing my face into his chest until I hear his intense growl is what alerted me. It was a growl of pleasure and not discomfort. My body loves his scent, I can't get enough of it. I almost pout when he puts me in the car. I close my eyes trying to keep my lust and submissiveness down because I certainly want to give him my everything. Todoroki gets in the car taking off down the street. "Where do you live?"

I give him the directions to my apartment. I'm sure Iida is going to be wondering what the hell happened. I begin to shake a little halfway in route. Todoroki scents my wrist once again at a stop light, God bless him. Not much is said during the drive. We are both panting in need but fighting against it. I'm sure Todoroki could scent me submitting as much as I could scent his desire to mate me. As an alpha, I expect nothing less from him.

We arrive at the apartment in what feels like the longest but shortest ride ever. Todoroki picks me up carrying me up to the 3rd floor. I was more than happy to bury my face in his chest yet again. I get hard just from smelling him. I was hoping Todoroki didn't get a whiff of it bu the growl he released said otherwise. He gets the door unlocked with my keys carrying me inside with no problem. I tell him where my room is. He heads straight there placing me on my bed with his lust and desire soring so heavily I can't breathe. I reach out grabbing the front of his shirt not wanting to let go as I whimper. Todoroki release a growl deep from within his chest.

"Haaa…..ha…"I moaned looking at him. Todoroki looks at me panting as leans closer to me. My omega scent increases wanting this alpha to mate us, bond us. Todoroki growls leaning down towards my neck. Yes…..yes…..He actually desires me and I desire him, it makes me want him even more.

"Gggaahhhh…" groans Todoroki before placing his lips on my neck.

"Ohhh….ahhh….ha…."I moan now gripping his shirt hard. Todoroki runs his tongue slowly over my scent gland as he pants. Todoroki kisses it lightly before sucking on my scent gland.

"Ahhh….." I moan thrusting my hips towards him. I want him to mate me more than before. Fuck this still counts as an emergency. My eyes flutter as I feel Todoroki teeth on my skin for a moment but that is all it took. "Haaa..hhaa….ha…" I allow my submission to pour into the room heavily along with my heat. I would feel bad but…..I know he wants to mate me.

"Fuck…." growls Todoroki pushing his way between my legs. I'm so happy to have his body between mine. His scent increases causing me to feel dizzy as I grip his shirt to keep from falling back on my mattress.

"Yes…..Todoroki…"I moan slowly looking at him as he pulls away from my neck to look at me. His eyes are swarming with desire as he stares at me. My eyes trace over his face before looking back at his eyes. I pant hard as Todoroki slowly lean towards me. The pull is greater than anything I have ever felt when mating. This is insane but it feels right. Todoroki begins to pant as he gets closer. I don't get to meet his lips as we hear movement.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Iida appearing in the doorway. He looks over seeing and the look of surprise on his face is evident. "Todoroki?" Iida is standing there with his muscular 6'2 frame looking almost ready for a battle. The dark strains brushed neatly to the side making him look like he works in an office instead of for a police station. Todoroki growls protectively burying my face into his chest causing me to moan. Iida submits turning his head to the side. "I meant no harm. I just wanted to sure Midoriya is okay." Todoroki seems to realize what he has done and pulls away looking at me.

"Let me know if you need anything else," says Todoroki looking at me. No, don't leave me. He pulls out my grip and I hold in my whimper of disappointment. I look at him and I could swear I see the same feeling of disappointment on his face. "Take care." He hurries out of the room leaving me panting like crazy. Iida looks at me confused as Todoroki closes the front door to the apartment with a slam. I hope he is not mad at me…..

"Iida, can you get my suppressants, the needle one," I ask. They offer two forms of suppressants, needles, and pills. Both work well but I know the needle will work faster and I really need that right now.

"Yes, of course," he replies walking further into my room. "They're in the nightstand correct?"

"Yes..." I hiss my pain increasing as Todoroki has left me alone. My inner omega wants to know where did he go? Why aren't we mating? It's like my omega is mad at me and I'm having to be the one to pay the price.

"Do you want me to put this in your thigh or abs?" asked Iida holding up the needle. "I know most omegas have a preference."

"The side of my stomach," I management to say through my lust. "Please quickly." Iida does what I say standing back to look at me afterward. I guess he wanted to see if it was working.

"What happened?" he asked. "You just had your heat, didn't you?" I nod my head yes.

"Please don't tell anyone…."I mutter as I can feel the drugs beginning to work. Thank god, I almost felt like screaming because I wanted Todoroki back on top of me rubbing that scent deep into my skin as he fucks me like I need to be fucked. I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts from my mind. It's bad enough Iida is seeing me in heat. Todoroki's scent is still heavy in my room although he is gone, yeah he wanted to mate me.

"Why would I tell anyone?" asked Iida. "I'm so confused. I mean…..it smells strongly of submission, mating, and heat." Exactly.

"I mean Mirio…." I clarify. "Please don't tell Mirio." Iida looks surprised as I usually never keep anything from Mirio.

"Isn't he your best friend?" asked Iida. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"I was forced into heat by a guy trying to rape me….." I say lowly.

"What!" exclaimed Iida. "Please tell me you called the police. How did this happen?" I take a deep breath.

"They drugged me," I explained able to think clearly. "Then the guy I will call the leader used his quirk on me. It causes all of your muscles to relax, all of them if he wants to. He allowed me to have use of the muscles with my eyes but everything else I lost control of. I couldn't even talk."

"Oh my god…." says Iida sitting beside on the bed.

"The worst part is he knew who I was," I replied. "He called me Deku my hero name. It sounded like he was plotting this for some time." I close my eyes wishing I could have seen his face. "Todoroki came out of nowhere and pretty much saved my ass." Iida nods yes now understanding what happened.

"He mated you," he says slowly.

"I was hurting so badly," I explained. "I asked him to mate me to calm down my omega until I could get here to take my suppressants. I never experienced pain like this before."

"You also always had Mirio," he points out. "Mirio would not walk away from you knowing you're in heat. I know this was an emergency though. I'm glad Todoroki was able to help you. God, I know Mirio must be worried sick."

"I spoke to him," I reply. "I can't let him know this happened….he will never forgive himself. I told him I got sick and left the party." Iida looks like he feels bad but knows I'm right. Mirio may not have his quirk anymore but he is still a hero at heart, this would kill him. His quirk was robbed of him during a rescue mission we were on during our internship. He is still very much a hero in my eyes. I sigh feeling my heat starting to die down now. "I'm going to take a bath…."

"Of course," says Iida standing up. "Uh, I will get back to trying to sleep." Iida leaves my room and I can smell his concern for me. I sigh standing up slowly making sure I don't fall. Yup, a bath is for the best, all my strength has yet to return as if I was in a full-blown heat. I grab my things heading into the bathroom to wash away tonight's events.


	4. Chapter 4

TODOROKI

I'm shaking by the time I get to my car. I have never in my life been affected this badly by an omega. I have prided myself on being in control. Not just for the sake of dealing with my father, training, becoming a hero but I refuse to become a slave to an omega. I have seen some of the greatest alpha's fall victim to their omega's. I can't let that happen to me. I have seen Midoriya around but we never officially spoke. I'm surprised we have yet to share any hero work together considering his skill set. I take deep breaths before opening my car door sliding inside. Fuck, I'm going to have to leave my windows down. The smell of his heat is still in my car. I growl growing hard from his scent alone, this is stupid further annoying me.

I drive home in record time, I'm pretty pissed off by the time I park the car. Midoriya didn't do anything wrong, this is not his fault. Just the fact that I mated him and I wanted to keep going is why I'm truly annoyed. I want to be buried deep inside of him. The need for it is almost more than me needing air at this point. He almost sent me into a rut but I fought against it, I fought hard. I really don't want that to happen right now. I head into my apartment going straight to my room where his scent still heavily surrounds me. I open my windows although it is cold out. I really need to get that smell out of here so I can fucking function. I pull off my coat that is also covered in his sent.

I begin panting as I sit on my bed trying to calm down. God his smell is everywhere, you would have thought he lived here, rolled around in my bed and my carpet. His scent is so strong, powerful, I wonder why. I look down at the floor realizing I never gave him back his briefs or jeans. I was in such a hurry to get him dressed in my sweats and on his way. I lean down picking up his briefs that are still slightly damp from his slick. I can't believe what is running through my mind as a low growl releases from my throat. I stand up removing my clothes before laying back down on my bed with the briefs in hand. I turn my head into my blanket that is filled with his scent. I growl once more smelling his scent as I wrapping my hand around my shaft with the briefs in hand.

"Ha….ha…."I moan with my hand moving up and down my shaft slowly. Behind my lids I can see Midoriya rosy cheeks, him bearing his neck as if saying damn it all, I want you. I release a low growl tightening my grip. "Fuccckk….."I have only mated two omegas and I hated it. I didn't feel a connection with either of them. Sure I needed to mate when in rut but I still didn't like it. My alpha was being satisfied while I was being disgusted. I get admitted and put under when I go into in ruts. I don't hurt anyone or myself, it is the best option. Mating Midoriya tonight was the first I mated in 6 years. God he felt so fucking good, he smelled so good. I wanted to bond with him, make him mine forever. I run my hand over my chest burying my nose in my blanket that smells heavily of Midoriya.

"Ahhh…..yes….Midoriya…"I moan with my pleasure increasing. My hand continues to stroke my dick just right. Those beautiful green gems taking on my stare. The way Midoriya looked at me, it was like he knew me all my life and everything leads to this moment. The way he moaned, twitched around my cock, he is perfect, the perfect omega for me. My hand begins to pick up the pace as I begin panting feeling my body begin to tingle. This surprises me seeing how I had sex earlier I'm surprised I can cum this quickly. I slow my pace to tease myself with those slick covered briefs provide my dick and alpha much pleasure.

"Hahh…..that's it….."I moan mewling in my bed. I liked the slow pace I took with Midoriya. It allowed me to learn his body, what he liked, what he didn't like, to be honest, he seemed to love everything I do. I was afraid he would know I hadn't mated in a long time but he didn't seem to notice at all. Our bodies may not have been joined for very long but long enough that I want more. I wanted to kiss him so badly but this was mating for one time and one time only, an emergency. I didn't want to complicate things by kissing him but those stained red lips were begging for it. I would have kissed him in his apartment had Iida not interfered. I arch my back getting closer as I imagine what it is like to kiss him. "I'm going to cum….nngghhh…." I can hear his voice in my ears saying he is cumming. I replay it over and over in my mind until I'm cumming too.

"Arrrggghhh…."I growl into my climax. "Ahh….haaa….Midoriya…mmmm….fuck…ha….." I continue stroking myself with his briefs looking down at a large amount of cum on my stomach. What a waste, I would have loved to have been buried deep inside of him, Midoriya taking all of my cum. It amazes me how my orgasm was just as strong as if I was inside of him. I lay on my bed staring up at my ceiling wondering what the hell is happening to me, what did he do to me.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

I slept surprisingly well. I wake up smelling Midoriya reminding me of what took place yesterday. I sit up wiping my eyes before looking around my room. It's not like anything has changed from last night. I have got to wash today because that scent has me almost unable to focus. I'm surprised I was able to sleep through it. Somehow it made me feel at home, comfortable. I stumble over to my window closing it. I don't bother with breakfast as I strip my bed. I head into the hall thankful for the fact I don't have roommates as I can afford to live on my own. I get everything into the washer and set Midoriya's clothes aside. I can't chance washing his clothes with mine…..that scent. I will wash those for his after I'm done with my linens.

I take a quick shower not really wanting to wash Midoriya's scent from my body but I need my daily showers. I find myself wishing he was here so I can cover myself in his scent. I growl realizing how I am thinking like a god damn omega. I finish up in the shower finally heading to the kitchen fixing myself a quick breakfast. Just some rice with scrambled eggs and some pieces of bacon, nothing fancy. I put everything into a bowl heading into my living room sighing. I feel so not right about yesterday. I was suppose to be saving his life and I ended up fucking him. I know he asked me to but I still feel shitty about it. I should have had more control, better control. I set my bowl down grabbing my laptop from my room. I get comfortable on my sofa before opening to my notes for class when my phone rings.

"Really…"I state grabbing my phone seeing who it is. "Hello,"

"I knew you would be up early," states Bakugou still sounding tired himself. It's not even early for me but late as it is a little after 10 am.

"Hmm, nice," I replied. "What can I do for you?"

"You got the notes from our bio class?" he asks. "I kind of misplaced mine."

"You know I have my notes," I replied. "That shouldn't even be a question."

"You never know!" hisses Bakugou. "Anyway, can I run over and grab them?"

"How about I give you a copy," I replied. All my notes are on my laptop, it's easier to just print them for him.

"That will work too," says Bakugou and I can see that smirk on his face. He is not even going to school full time. He is a full-time hero going to school part-time, to each their own. "In route, put some damn clothes on." I always have clothes on but I don't get to tell him that as he hangs up on me. I roll my eyes sending the notes to my printer. By the time I'm done printing them Bakugou is knocking on my door. I open the door allowing him inside.

"Do you need these stapled?" I asked.

"Nope," he replies. He looks around sniffing the air. "You had an omega in heat yesterday?" Damn, I thought I had got that smell out of here.

"Yeah," I reply closing the door. "So?" Bakugou starts to laugh further pissing me off.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "I don't think I have ever seen you bring anyone here since I moved in."

"Well not all of us can have a generous mate," I replied. Bakugou is dating Kirishima, I'm surprised he hasn't bonded to him yet the way he acts so protective of him. I admire the fact when we were in high school Kirishima never let the fact that he was an omega effect his desire to be a hero. Bakugou on other hand was a changed man. He instinctively started to protect Kirishima to the point the lines become blurred and we all viewed them as mates before they became official.

"You have plenty of people willing to mate you," he says taking the notes I hand out to him. "You're being stubborn as fuck."

"You can say that," I reply. "People want to fuck me because of who my dad is or my status, none of the feelings are genuine."

"Oh boo hoo," sneers Bakugou. "So who was the lucky omega that got their paws on you?" What happened to Midoriya is not what I would consider lucky. I'm also sure he would not want me talking about what happened to him with anyone.

"I can't tell you much about them," I replied. "They took suppressants anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Bakugou curiously. "It doesn't smell like it. I would have thought you were in here fucking for days." I sigh because my alpha would have loved more than anything to have him in my arms for the rest of his heat. "You kind of smell like Deku a little." I start blushing before I could hide my face. "Oh my god! You fucked Deku!"

"You can't breathe a word of this to anyone!" I exclaim giving him my best death stare. "If you do I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I'm no gossip," says Bakugou waving me off. He gives me a hard stare. "Holy shit though…..little Deku huh." He chuckles. "He refuses to bond to anyone." I don't know why but that gets my attention.

"Why?" I ask. Bakugou smirks liking that he knows something I don't. I would usually be annoyed by this but I really don't much about Midoriya at all.

"He wants to be a hero," he replies folding his arms. "What else could it be. I mean it's bad enough the guy has to deal with heats every month. I grew up with him or whatever and that is all he gives a shit about."

"I have never heard you mention Midoriya before today," I reply. Bakugou snorts.

"Why the hell would I mention him," he replies. "As far as I was concerned he was this quirkless loser in my way."

"Quirkless?" I question in confusion.

"Doesn't fucking matter," says Bakugou looking down. "He has a decent quirk." He looks back up. "You want to date Deku?"

"I didn't say that," I replied staring at him stone-faced.

"You don't have to," says Bakugou. "God your scent of wanting him is ridiculous."

"Fuck you," I reply. "Get out." Bakugou laughs.

"Thanks for the notes," he grins before closing the door. "Nice bite mark." He loves fucking with me. We didn't get along for a long time. We were constantly fighting for the number one spot in class. During our 1st year, we both failed to get our provisional license while the rest of our classmates passed. We had to take extra classes to ensure we would pass the 2nd time and that is when we started to get a little friendly if that is what you want to call it.

I lock my door and resume my seat on the sofa. I look down at my hand and I'm surprised I didn't need stitches the bite is so deep. I try to study but I'm not getting much done. I keep smelling Midoriya and seeing his lewd face every single time I close my eyes. I get the rest of the laundry done including his items before I decide to go to the coffee shop. It's a great idea. No Midoriya scent, no time for my mind to wonder. I get dressed in a turtleneck and some jeans before putting on my coat. I look down at the fierce bite mark on my hand. God, I did want to bond him, I still do…. I put Midoriya's clothes in a bag so I can give them back to him. I head to the coffee shop that is close to campus with everything I need for a successful study session.


	5. Chapter 5

TODOROKI

I get to the coffee shop picking a table in the corner where I know I can plug up my laptop. I get set up drinking my coffee and find that I can breathe a lot easier here making me feel happy I can finally focus enough to get some work done. I'm halfway through my classwork when I feel someone walking towards me. I look up and it's Iida. He is smiling and waving.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied. "You?" Iida hasn't changed much since high school. He still wears his polo shirts and jeans a lot. I personally think it makes him look younger than he really is. He still wears his glasses and his hair with a little gel, not a lot but enough where his hair is under control.

"Same," he replies before getting quiet. I can see him fidgeting and he smells of nervousness. I figure that he knows what happened between Midoriya and I. I'm not going to bring it up though. "Uh, so you never met Midoriya until yesterday?"

"Nope," I said looking back at my computer. "Not face to face at least."

"Yeah," says Iida. "He's a great guy." I just continue looking at my computer screen trying to keep my scent in check. I want nothing but to be in his arms again, have him underneath me, begging for me to bond him. "He's home right now you know."

"Why would I need to know that?" I asked looking up at him. I had to hold back a growl of pleasure as my inner alpha is wanting me to visit the green-eyed omega.

"You still have his clothes," says Iida.

"Oh," I reply. "I will take them to him when I'm done studying."

"Great," grins Iida. "Thanks for what you did." I know exactly what he is referring to. I'm surprised that Midoriya told Iida what happened. All I can think is those guys are lucky I didn't kill them. I hope Midoriya decides to report them. They're very dangerous indeed and something tells me we haven't seen the last of them. I think I will look into those guys and see what I can find out.

"No problem at all," I replied. "I was in the right place at the right time. How is he doing?" Iida sighs.

"Trying to act like what happened was not a big deal," explains Iida. "I can tell he is shaken a little but the little guy puts up a good front." I nod my head, yes finding that very believable. Midoriya comes across as a strong hero but he also seems more emotional and compassionate compared to most.

"I didn't know you were so close to him," I state. I'm having to clam down my alpha not liking the idea Iida is so close to Midoriya. It's not like they dated, they are just roommates, Iida is a beta but my alpha still feels on edge.

"Yeah," says Iida. "I can't discuss how we met but he actually saved my life believe it or not." I think I know what he is talking about but I don't push on the issue. "Well, I'm about to go grab me a coffee before I head to work."

"Mid shift?" I ask.

"Yup," he replies. "I'm just glad it's not the night shift. I'll see you around." I nod and Iida walks up to the counter to place his order. I look back at my screen reading over my notes. I wonder what is Midoriya doing right now? Would he bad mad if I showed up? I don't have his number or anyway of reaching him. Just thinking about him makes me tingle.

My attention is toast after that conversation with Iida. I'm glad Iida left leaving me to feel less embarrassed about this. Midoriya has me so flustered. I get packed up heading towards his apartment. For some strange reason the closer I get the more nervous I become. I pull up parking on the curb instead of in the parking lot. I grab the bag from the backseat with his clothes in it. I make my up to the 3rd floor walking for good exercise instead of using the elevator. Once at the front door it's like I'm afraid to even knock. I eventually find my nerve knocking loudly. It doesn't take long for him to open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

TODOROKI

"Todoroki," he says swinging the door open. His cheeks are really flushed making me wonder what was he doing just before I arrived. I don't have to wonder too long as I scent he was aroused before I arrived. My mind immediately wonders if he was touching himself as I was last night. "What are you doing here?"

"Iida said you were here and I needed to get your clothes back to you," I explained holding up the bag shaking any dirty thoughts from my mind.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "Come in." I step inside looking around a little. My chest gets heavy but I ignore it. Midoriya takes the bag from me looking inside. "Thanks for washing them."

"No big deal," I reply. I shove my hands in my pockets to hide my nerviness. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied scratching his green hair. I can tell he showered because his hair looks fluffy compared to the sweaty mess it was in when I left him. "Just been studying all day….you know the school and what not." He's worse than Iida with his fidgeting. He is playing with the hem of his shirt. I'm at least able to control myself although I'm just as nervous. "D-did you need anything to drink?" He looks at me looking very shy.

"I'm fine thank you," I replied. There is an awkward silence hanging heavy in the air as we stare at each other.

"Um how was your day?" asked Midoriya tilting his head a little.

"I spent most of my morning cleaning," I replied. I pull out my phone looking and it is only a little after one. "After that, I went to the coffee shop to do some studying."

"Oh…" he says wrapping his arms around himself. He shakes just a little before he smiles at me. I can't help but feel like he needs me in some kind of way.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I don't know…," he admits in a soft timid voice. My eyes widen slightly as I look at him feeling this invisible tug. Midoriya gasps lowly looking down for a moment before looking back at me. "C-Can I have a hug?" I'm completely caught off guard by this but I don't mind. I want to touch him in any way possible. I nod yes and he wraps his arms around my waist burying his face in my chest.

I engulf my arms around him in return sighing before I could stop myself. I bury my face into his hair breathing his scent in deeply. Midoriya hand grips the sides of my waist tighter the longer we hug. I swallow a moan as he begins to rub his face into my chest as he did last night. I lean down rubbing some of neck scent gland into his hair before I realized what was happening. It's easy to scent him in this manner since he is shorter than me. Midoriya moans lowly as I continue to coat his hair in my scent.

"Ahhh…mmm…" moans Midoriya into my chest. I growl in response to his moan catching it. He submissively turns his head bearing his neck to me just as he did last night. He is saying everything I need to know without opening his mouth. I lean down rubbing our scent glands together. Soon as our glands connect the feeling I get causes me to close my eyes moaning intensely.

"Awww…..shit….uggghhh…."I moan continuing to rub his scent gland. My alpha is beaming, excited to have this omega back in my arms. I growl as I continue to scent him. Midoriya is rubbing his scent gland against mine beginning to pant hard. I was maintaining control but then… "Arrggghh…."I groan smelling his lust.

He wants me to mate him, god I want to mate him so badly. My alpha is feeling such a strong pull towards his omega. I hold in a groan as I feel his dick getting hard. I finally pull back enough to look at Midoriya. He is blushing deeply and staring at me clearly embarrassed by what he is feeling. Nothing to be embarrassed about as I feel the same way and I know he can scent that. I look at his lips leaning down giving an experimental lick, those light pink lips.

"Ha-ha…." moans Midoriya. I press into lips closing the gap wanting to feel them against mine. I growl into his mouth without meaning to. His lips feel better than I thought they would. They are not biggest, not the smallest, just right, they are so wet and plump. My alpha wants him, needs me to claim him. Midoriya wraps his arms around my neck bring our bodies closer together while never breaking the kiss. I felt like I'm going to lose it when I felt his hard nipples pressing into my chest. "Ahhhh….hahh….ha…." I begin to pant into his mouth as my hands begin to rub up and down his back. Soon I feel his hard dick rubbing up against my leg.

"Ohh….."I moan lowly into his mouth.

"Todoroki…." he moans. I kiss him harder sliding my hand up the back of his shirt. I need to mate him so I can claim him. I barely know him but my alpha doesn't give a fuck about that. It wants this omega at all cost. Midoriya tries to pull away from me, he is staring at me, chest heaving, breathing hard, the smell of his need to bond to me stronger than anything I have scented in a long time. I can't believe he feels the same way. Midoriya comes back in seconds jumping into my arms wrapping his legs around my waist. "My room….." he mutters against my lips. He takes my mouth and I don't mind it at all. He doesn't need to tell me where his room is as I remember from last night. The door is already open, I walk through the door as he starts to suck on my neck.

"Ahhh…shit," I cry almost dropping him. My neck can be sensitive at times, it's like he knows the right spot to break me. I locate his bed laying him down. I slide my hand under his shirt over his chest pulling it up watching him arch his back mewling into his bed. Must mate, must claim, must bond. I feel like a complete animal as I unbutton my pants before doing his growling like a beast. Midoriya leans up kissing my neck making me moan from the contact. "Mmm…..haa….." I'm on my knees on his bed between his legs. I lean over him forcing him to lay back down on his bed but he seems to not mind as I lay down on top of him. I'm now laying on my left forearm not wanting to crush him as I close any gap between us. I look down at Midoriya before I grab his face gently. I stare into his eyes for a moment before I begin to kiss him.

"Mmmnnnhggg…."moans Midoriya thrusting against me lightly. Fuck….

"Haaa…Midoriya….."I pant rolling my hips into his arousal. We hear a knock at the door and I don't even care. I continue to roll my hips into his, his slick is beginning to produce making me drool. He feels so good, I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head as I lick his scent gland slowly rolling my hips into him. Midiroya arches his back moaning. The knocking on the door comes again much louder. I growl pissed off someone dear interrupts our mating. Usually, I wouldn't care but my alpha is wanting to bond this omega and is becoming displeased at the interruption.

"Who the hell is that?" pants Midoriya looking dazed and confused. He is completely out of it.

"Someone who wants to die…." I say angrily before growling. I really wouldn't kill the person on the other side of that door but my alpha wants to definitely flex his muscles. Midoriya sits up sliding off the bed fixing his clothes as he stumbles a little. Thank god I had not completely removed his clothes yet. The scent of mating inside his room is very strong but we hadn't even done anything, very strange but I'm not complaining. Maybe it can make whomever that intruder is leave soon as they scent it.

"I will be right back," he says before leaving the room. I fix my own clothes standing up. I don't know why I even bothered to do that. I'm ready to stripe out of these clothes and take Midoriya the best way I know how. Curiosity gets the best of me as I walk to his room door peeking through the crack as he opens the front door. The layout of the apartment allows me to clearly see the front door from his room. I recognize the voice right away. Mirio.


	7. Chapter 7

MIDORIYA

"Mirio," I say surprised opening the front door. If I didn't let him inside he would be very alarmed. I noticed the bag of food in his hand looking down.

"Yeah!" he grins walking into the apartment. "I figured I would….why does it smell like sex in here?" I can see his eyes narrow as he looks around with the scent of his aggression rising.

"It's not sex," I replied. I was going to and damn if I say I was going to let Todoroki bond me, I barely know him. I don't understand what's happening but I know it seems my omega has chosen Todoroki's alpha in some kind of way. Mirio is still sniffing out the air.

"You have another alpha here?" he asks calmly. I can tell he is upset but trying to not let it show. He walks closer to me and I back away as he continues to come to step towards me. He reaches out quickly grabbing my arm to keep me from moving. His eyes widen and I think he knows why I tried to move away from him. "His scent is all over you, what the hell is going on?" Todoroki appears from the hall completely dressed, hair neatly combed, and I'm happy that his lust and desire scent is gone.

"Mirio," says Todoroki with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Todoroki," he says in surprise letting me go. "How the fuck are you?" Mirio begins to grin.

"I'm good," he replied walking into the room. "I had to drop some things off for Midoriya."

"Okay," he replies. He sends out waves of protectiveness. "You scenting my friend here?"

"Not on purpose," says Todoroki with a straight face. Mirio is studying him as if he doesn't believe him. Mirio is very smart and probably knows there is more to the story.

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't scent him," says Mirio calmly. "I take care of all his needs." I blush hearing Mirio say it in that way. I look at Todoroki surprised he doesn't submit to Mirio because his tone was certainly threatening.

"I understand," he says. He walks past me with my omega screaming, wondering what is happening, where is he going. Even though there is an alpha right here in front of me it doesn't want this alpha, it wants Todoroki. Mirio closes the door behind him but doesn't turn to face me. A low growl releases into the room.

"Would you mind going to take a shower?" asked Mirio still looking at the door. "It took everything in me not to fight him just now." I get scared a little because I have seen Mirio lose his temper to his emotions with him being a strong alpha it can be pretty nasty. He usually has good control but all have a slip a time or two. "I would never hurt you so please don't be afraid." I just nod walking away not wanting him to snap. The sadness creeps in as I walk into the bathroom turning on the shower. I'm glad Mirio is still in the kitchen because if he sensed that it could make things worse. I take a shower quickly but Todoroki scent is still there lightly because he rubbed it in so good. I wonder how much of my scent lingers on his skin. I get dressed in some new clothes and head to the table to join Mirio.

"How is your day so far?" I asked.

"It was fine until I get here and I smelled mating," says Mirio sounding very much upset.

"I wasn't mating!" I exclaim. "You would know if I was lying."

"That is so weird…." says Mirio looking around the apartment. "I don't understand why it would smell like mating that strongly." He bites into his burger before looking at me. "Are you aroused right now?" What the fuck?

"I think you would know the answer to that too," I state sitting down grabbing me food. I was aroused until he showed up. I sigh inwardly knowing that I could have been bonded to Todoroki right now.

"True," he states. I realized that Mirio opened the balcony doors letting the scent out. I wanted Todoroki scent to stay here…I didn't realize how much until this moment. I just go to eating my food feeling more confused than I ever have in my life. Mirio ends up getting back to feeling like himself and starts to tell me about his morning. I'm honestly having a hard time listening to him. We finally wrap things up so he can head back to the office. I walk with Mirio to the front door.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch," I smile at him. "This was really thoughtful."

"It's no biggie," grins Mirio. He looks at me with a serious expression. "Do you mind if I scent you?" I raise my eyebrow in shock. He has never asked to do this before. I can see he feels the need to do this. I nod my head yes. Mirio smiles as he grabs my wrist putting it up to his neck. He looks me in my eyes as he rubs my wrist against his scent gland. I look away feeling just a little uncomfortable. Once he is done with scenting my wrist he leans in closely doing my neck growling very aggressively. I pat his back to let him know everything is okay, well sort of. "Thank you," He pulls away. "Time to get back to it, you get back to studying."

"Right," I smile as he walks out the door. I close the door locking it. I immediately go and close my balcony door. I still don't want Todoroki scent completely gone. I run my hands through my hair heading into my room. Relief covers my body as I can smell Todoroki but my omega still aches for him all the same. Mirio scent has never bothered me in the past but I almost feel the need to scrub off my skin but I won't. I look at my desk in the corner with my books, journal containing my school notes opened. Lacking the will to focus on schoolwork I walk over to the bag that is sitting on the chair. It contains my clothes that Todoroki had returned to me. I lift them out the bag smelling him immediately, what's this. How did I miss this before? Furthermore, what made him scent my clothes? I hold my pants up to my nose and know he scented my clothes because it shouldn't be this strong. I grab my briefs and blush when I realized he scented these as well. For some strange reason, I can't even find it in me to be upset about this. I sit down on my bed inhaling his scent feeling like I'm slowly losing my mind.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I'm at my locker getting ready to head home for the day. I'm thinking of going to grab a bite to eat or something. Today was rough, I'm glad that I don't have classes tonight. I actually took a shower in the locker room and I never do that. I prefer to wash up at home but I don't want to be eating dinner smelling like a bunch of strangers. I'm putting on my shoes when Tamaki walks up to me. He still wears his hair in his face. He said it helps keep him relaxed. Don't know how true that is.

"Hey," he says lowly. I look up because he rarely comes up to me first. Nothing personal, it is just how he is.

"Hey," I say keeping the surprise out of my voice. "I hope your day was better than mine."

"It was the usual," he replies looking down at me. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Um okay," I replied.

"Not here," he says. "It's a private conversation."

"Alright," I reply sensing his nervousness. I get bundled up and we both exit the locker room. "Must be important."

"Kind of…," he replies as we reach the exit of the building. He wraps a scarf around his neck. "I wonder if we're going to get snow soon?"

"Probably….." I replied looking up at the sky. "It's cold enough. I'm about to go to a ramen house if you want to join me?"

"No thanks," he replied. We walk over to his car. I don't have one of my own yet but soon I hope. "I wanted to talk about Mirio."

"Is he okay?" I ask concerned.

"No," he replies. "You haven't known him as long as I have and he is not okay." His tone sounds disturbed, his usually plain face is showing how much this upsets him. I can scent that he is agitated with me but I'm not yet clear on the reason.

"He seems fine to me," I replied. "I have been talking to him every day. "What's wrong?"

"I think he wants to bond you," he states bluntly. I don't even know what to say. I'm just stunned and staring at him. I wasn't ready for him to say that.

"H-How do you even know that?" I stammer.

"I told you already," he states. "I have known him longer. Haven't you noticed any changes in him? I have."

"Just that he wants to scent me more," I reply. "And he wants me to stay at his apartment more often."

"And that was not a red flag to you?" asked Tamaki folding his arms.

"He's an alpha," I replied. "I just thought he was being protective of me…..."

"Midoriya, you're a fierce hero," Tamaki states. "You don't need protecting." I think back to a couple of weeks ago and yeah I did need protecting. Sometimes even the good guys need protecting. "What's wrong?" I realized he scented my fear slightly remembering that night.

"N-nothing," I say quickly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to let Mirio know if you're willing to bond to him," says Tamaki. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I would rather you let him know so he can stop focusing on it." Mirio and I aren't even dating. I sigh feeling conflicted for Mirio. I really didn't want this to happen. I can't believe I was an idiot to not see this coming.

"I will talk to him," I replied. "Thanks for letting me know." Tamaki nods happily that I agree to speak with Mirio. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," he says getting into his car. I begin to walk to the ramen shop more than ready for dinner. I'm thinking of when would be a good time to talk to Mirio. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I need to stay focused on my career above anything else and being bonded is not good. Maybe I was having a moment of omega weakness with Todoroki. That is the only thing that makes me feel guilty and feel like shit. I was so ready to bond with him and I barely know him just only the information I can find online.

I walk into the ramen shop hoping to have some issues resolved in my mind before the end of dinner. The scent that I wear every night to bed, hell I even dream about begins to fill my nose. I bite back a moan as I smell Todoroki soon as I step into the door. I'm looking around for him wanting to see him, I need to see him. Our eyes meet at the same time as if he was looking for me. It feels like my scent increases just at the sight of him, his scent gets strong too. My feet guide me over to his table. Todoroki is blushing like crazy and I'm sure I'm doing the same. We both try talking but end up speaking at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

MIDORIYA

"You can go first," says Todoroki eyes peeking through his hair. "If you want…."

"Yeah," I chuckle nervously trying to fight down my arousal as I continue to stare at him. I really don't want him to get a whiff of it. I sit down in the booth across from Todoroki locking my knees together hoping this will help prevent me from getting hard. It would help sometimes when I was a teen and I am hoping today I will be saved again. "I wanted to apologize for what happened a couple of weeks ago. I swear I'm not that kind of person…."

"Me too….." he says calmly looking up from his ramen. I can feel his embarrassment. I guess neither of us wants to admit how much we really wanted o bond. "You must think I'm a monster. Someone who has no control over their alpha."

"No!" I replied. "I think you're great, you and your alpha." How can I come out and say my omega is in love with your alpha? That would sound so weird. Wait is my omega in love with his alpha? It would explain a lot of things for sure. My omega calm at the moment smelling Todoroki but also missing his touch. The dull ache I usually have when I smell his scent slowly coming into effect. I shake a little trying to get rid of the ache.

"I'm an okay person," he replied. He is being so modest. I see something flicker in his eyes as he continues to stare at me. "Should you even be talking to me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Mirio made it very clear I'm not to speak to his omega," he replies.

"No, he said no scenting," I reply recalling what Mirio said to Todoroki.

"He approached me separately," explains Todoroki. "Did he not tell you?" I shake my head no. "Oh, I may have said too much then." I'm pissed off. It's one thing for Mirio to scent me but to tell people not to talk to me is crossing a line.

"He's not my alpha," I reply crossing my arms. "You don't have to listen to him."

"I was just trying to respect his wishes," replies Todoroki. I can sense that he is telling the truth. He really wanted to respect Mirio's commands. Not because he is afraid of Mirio but because they are both alphas. "What is he to you?"

"My best friend," I replied with a server walking up.

"Are you ready to place your order?" she asked. "I'm Titi and I will be your server for the evening."

"Yes," I reply. I eat here once in a while and I always grab the same thing each time. "I will take the number 1 with a glass of water please."

"Excellent choice," she grins. "We will have that right up for you." She walks away as quickly as she appeared.

"Best friend," says Todoroki. "Is he aware of this?" I just look at him surprised by all the questions. "I'm sorry that was very invasive." He goes back to eating his food for a moment. "I have been wanting to ask you do you plan to do anything to your attackers?" I shiver just hearing the mention of them. Todoroki grabs my hand and only then do I realize my hands are shaking.

"I was thinking about it," I say lowly.

"I know they go to our school," says Todoroki. "I honestly think you should be pressing charges. It sounded as if they were plotting for a while. I don't want them to try again. The only information I was able to gather was the leader who goes by the name Neko." I don't know why I didn't even think about that, going to the police station.

"You're right," I sigh. "I just feel like such an idiot…"

"It wasn't your fault," he replies. "They used their quirk and drugged you. That would be hard for anyone to deal with." I look at him and I smell his concern but I can sense is fury regarding those guys, it almost stings. "I can go with you if you want?"

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I can also give a good description of those guys. I can let them do the rest." I look at him trying to keep my omega in check who seems to be impressed that he looked into who attacked. He is willing to protect me yet we just met. Todoroki is not as cold as people say he is, well at least not to me.

"Where were you?" I replied. "Where did you come from?" Todoroki starts blushing. This is something that has been in the back of my mind for a while.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "I'm glad you were there but I am curious. It was so dark in there and they locked the door." He sighs.

"I was in the corner drinking," he replies. "Sometimes at parties, I like to be left alone, this was one of those times. I was listening to my music, eyes closed and relaxed. I could smell you as soon as you entered the room, it was so distracting, I ignored it though. I would have left the room but I was hoping whoever it was would leave quickly, then came the scent of your fear overpowering everything else. I waited to see what they were planning. I didn't want to attack without a reason to in case they tried to take me to court." I nod in agreement, on his part that is smart. "Then that is when I acted."

"I totally ruined your evening," I replied.

"You didn't," he replies staring at me. I begin to blush tilting my head to the side. "School or work today?"

"Work," I replied looking down noticing he is still holding my hand. I don't let go because I feel at peace holding it. That dull ache I feel is no longer there. "It was crazy today. I thought crime would have died down after the holidays."

"Hardly," states Todoroki. "Tax season is around the corner so we can look forward to petty thieves." I chuckle because he's right. He lets go of my hand to go back to eating. I feel this small ache as soon as he does. I think he does as well because he flinches. He sighs before continuing to eat as my food finally arrives. I start to eat as Todoroki finishes up his meal. I'm glad that he doesn't leave but decides to stay with me. "So you know Bakugou?"

"Kacchan?" I question. "Oh sorry, I call him Kacchan. I've known him since I was in diapers. I know you guys went to the same school."

"Yeah," he says. "Has he always been an annoying shit?" I can't help it as I begin to laugh.

"He has," I replied. "It got really bad when my quirk didn't develop like everyone else."

"He mentioned that," says Todoroki. "What does that mean?" I can't tell him the truth but I don't want to lie to him either.

"I got mine way later than most," I replied. "I guess you can say I was a late bloomer. I couldn't even handle my quirk at first but all is well now." I start smiling so he won't think about it too hard.

"There is more to that story," he states. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine." God, he is so kind. I love the fact that he doesn't push like most people would. "You went to Shiketsu right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't get me wrong I applied for U.A. but didn't pass the active test at the time."

"Really?" asked Todoroki. "I don't recall seeing you."

"You don't remember the kid who came out with broken limbs?" I questioned. Todoroki eyes widen.

"That was you?" he asked. I nod my head yes. "Wow. We were on a different part of the course. I remembering hearing someone go hurt really badly."

"I was still adjusting to my quirk" I explain. "My body couldn't handle the power I had developed at the time. I think it is why I didn't get accepted at U.A."

"Don't feel bad about that," says Todoroki. "Look at you now." I blush from the intense stare he is giving me. "That would have been interesting if you did go to U.A."

"Interesting indeed," I reply. "Kacchan would have been shitting his pants. I would have given him a run for his money or should I say mouth. Always talking shit about someone I swear." Todoroki actually laughs causing me to laugh. I finish up my meal as Todoroki explains his time in high school. He sounded pretty popular but didn't get too close to many classmates. I don't recall seeing him with anyone outside of hero work. He's always alone. I wonder does he have trust issues or something. Todoroki and I get bundled up to head back outside into the cold. "Let me get going. Thanks for letting me eat with you." Todoroki nods in agreement.

"Where is your car?" he asked.

"I don't have one," I replied.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No," I reply with a light chuckle. "I'm saving to get one."

"It's too cold out here," he says. "Let me give you a ride."

"You don't have to," I say feeling a little bad. At the same time, I'm happy to get just to be closer to him for a little while longer.

"I want to," he says pulling out his keys. The way he said 'I want to' has my omega beaming. "Come on."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked feeling my body tingle. I have been fighting the urge to not pounce on him all evening. This is killing me at best. I don't know if I can continue with that restraint.

"Afraid of Mirio?" he asks jokingly.

"Oh whatever," I reply pushing him lightly laughing. Todoroki chuckles leading me to his car. "I wasn't even thinking about him." That sounded way harsher than I intended. Lucky for me Todoroki continues walking to his car unlocking the door. I get on the passenger side and I'm surprised to find my scent is still in the car. Not nearly as heavy as the day when I was in heat.

"I haven't had time to air it out," say Todoroki starting his engine. It's a car, he could just roll down the windows. I don't say anything as I buckle up and he heads toward my home. I find it incredible that he remembers how to get to my place so easily. He pulls into the parking space and we are just sitting there. It's like neither of us wants to part but we don't say anything. "Aren't you going to head up?"

"Um yeah…"I say. "W-walk me?" Todoroki looks surprised that I asked. He looks conflicted but agrees. We both get out of the car heading towards my apartment. "What are you going to do when you get home?"

"Probably just read or something," he says.

"Read what?" I ask.

"Depends on what I'm in the mood for," he states as we open the entrances doors. I walk over to the evaluator hitting the button to take us to the 3rd floor. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to try to clean up the apartment a bit," I replied. "Something tells me that is not going to happen. I'm stupidly tired right now." Todoroki chuckles. I like hearing him laugh, it sounds so nice. We hear the evaluator ding letting me know we arrived at my floor, god damn that was quick. I pull out the keys to unlock the door. "Well, that was short." Todoroki nods and his scent gets stronger making me dizzy, no seriously dizzy. It's like his alpha is calling out to my omega. I fall against him feeling like I'm going to pass out from his scent increases. Todoroki catches me quickly releases a small growl. "Ohhh…" I grab on to his shoulder.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" he asks. I can sense his breathing change as soon as I entered his arms. I blinked trying to focus my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

MIDORIYA

"I'm having a hard time seeing right now," I admit. "I-I feel dizzy." Todoroki takes the keys from me opening the door as I lean against him. My inner omega is happy to be this close to him. Todoroki scoops me up into his arms and carries me inside locking the door before sitting me on the sofa in the small living room. I am laying back allowing the fluffy to take me as I look around trying to focus my eyes.

"Do you need some water?" he asks concerned. 

"I don't know…"I reply. "This has never happened before." Todoroki looks around before leaning close to me. Once he is close enough. I grab the sides of Todoroki face. I can feel the warmth his warm cheeks radiate to my hands. My vision starts to clear up as I continue to look at him. I can see him clearly within a minute. He begins to blush as I continue to look at him. My omega is swooning inside me making me wonder did my vision blur on purpose? We continue to stare at each other, not saying a word. This energy is clearly surging between us but neither of us wants to admit it. I begin to rub my thumbs over his cheek as his right-hand reaches up grabbing my hand. "Ha…ha…."I moan lowly. Just him touching me in any kind of way always makes me feel good.

Todoroki inches closer and I do the same. As we get closer and closer putting my stomach in knots. My inner omega is clawing at me to move forward, wanting me to seal this deal. Feeling his breath against my lips I close the space kissing him. Just as the times before it is as if my body was set on fire. Todoroki groans into the kiss as I begin to claw at his coat. Skin, I need skin contact, that is all I can think. I pull out of the kiss even though I don't want to removing my coat as Todoroki was doing the same. He back on me as soon as his coat is in a heap on the floor. He drops to his knees and I pull him in between my legs by crossing my legs locking him in.

"I-I….don't know…." he moans. He sounds so confused but I can sense that he wants to be right where he is in this moment. I kiss him sliding my tongue into his mouth. "Mmmppphhh…." I don't know what he was going to say but I can sense further confusion mixed in with his need to mate me, not just mate, but bond me. He thrusts against me and I toss my head back moaning.

"Ahhh….."I cry out as I begin to tremble. Todoroki begins to suck on my neck as he continues to thrust against me. I'm so hard in my jeans, ready to get rid of them at this point. Our scent is quickly filling the room and I don't care. "Haah….Todoroki…." I slide my hands into his hair as I begin to meet his thrust. He nips at my neck causing me to cry out louder as I grip his upper back shoulder blades. His hands reach down grabbing on to my hips. This is more than lust, it's something else. He thrust against me panting hard into my mouth. "Pants….remove my pants….." Todoroki pulls away from me as I unbutton my jeans as he slides them off. He looks down at me and I'm filled with need I don't care that he can see how hard I am.

"Arrrggghhh…." he growls with it vibrating the walls. My cock twitches hearing that growl. He places his hand on my thigh sliding up my leg. I murmur from him going so slow. He slides his fingers inside boxer shorts just as slow as if he is not sure he should be doing this. I bite my lip feeling his fingers move towards my center as we lock eyes. I feel his alpha move against my omega causing us to gasp. Usually, I only feel that during mating and we clearly aren't mating. My slick is beginning to produce heavily begging for Todoroki to fill me up. Todoroki realizes this when he gets closer to his goal just how wet I am. "Fuck…." He leans over kissing me passionately. How can he do that when he doesn't know me.

"Ha…..hahh…"I pant into his mouth as he continues to kiss me back. I slide my hand into his hair as I roll my hips towards his fingers.

"Nnnggghh…"he moans. Todoroki finger begins to rub my entrance.

"Oh god…..ahhh….ahh…"I pant gripping his hair harder.

"Ohhh….mmm…"groans Todoroki into mouth. He stops kissing me much to my disappointment as he looks into my eyes. He finally slides his finger in slowly watching me.

"Uugghhh…."I moaned arching my back not breaking eye contact.

"Hah…ha…." moans Todoroki as his eyes dance over my face. I'm sure he can feel my omega against his alpha. It's hard to explain but I'm sure it feels overwhelming for him as it does for myself. I roll my hips onto his finger wanting to feel more. Todoroki moans before leaning down claiming my lips once again. He takes my tongue into his mouth and I let him. I'm feeling more than I felt before. I continue to roll my hips loving every second. I breathe in scent as it takes me much closer to my climax. My body begins to shake as I fight against it.

"Todoroki…." I moan. "I'm going to…..nngghhh…cum….ha….ha….." I'm struggling to breathe as our scent begins to overpower me. Todoroki begins to thrust against my warm center not removing his fingers. It is helping to push his fingers further inside of me. My body would prefer the real thing but him being this close does my body good. "Nnnggghhh…..ha….."

"Oh fuck…..haaahhh….ha…." he moans.

"Arrggghh….."I cry right there dancing on the edge of a powerful orgasm. The door to the apartment flies open and both of us shoot our eyes towards the door. Todoroki growls grabbing my face burying me into his chest protectively.

"Todoroki," says Iida in surprise. "Oh whoa…..so sorry." He covers his eyes slamming the front door leaving back out. Todoroki continues to give a predatory growl. I close my eyes basking in the feeling I was so close…. Todoroki is panting still but has yet to move. I know he trying to calm down his inner alpha. This is the 2nd time we have been interrupted from bonding. Although he would have needed to actually be inside of me to form the bond. Todoroki finally removes his fingers that shiny with my essence panting hard.

"God it happened again," he says standing up. He walks to the kitchen washing his hands while I get dressed. I'm still hard, leaking more than before and my damn body hurts. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you too," I state sliding on my pants. I pick his coat up handing it to him. He looks at me cheeks stained red as he slides on his coat. "I kind of can't help it when I'm around you….I just feel the need…..to feel you in any way possible…..the closer the better."

"You do?" he asks. I nod my head yes shyly. I don't want to admit the other embarrassing things I have done since we mated. Makes me wonder how he has been since we first had that emergency mating.

"It's hard to put into words," I say as he gets closer.

"Yeah," he says leans down close to my lips. I blink trying to get my heart to slow down as well as my lust. "Right now, I really want to kiss you…"

"Ahh…."I moan lowly realizing he certainly feels the same way. "I ache whenever you're not near." Todoroki can sense that I'm not lying as I stare into his eyes.

"I get hard every time I smell you," he says above a whisper.

"Every time?" I ask in shock. He nods his head yes clearly embarrassed.

"Me too…"I admit lowly. Todoroki looks at me with his eyes going wide. I can't help it as I begin to kiss him once more. Todoroki returns the kiss just as eagerly groaning in my mouth. His alpha feels just as pleased as he does as the lust surges up between us. Todoroki releases this low growl from within his chest causing me to slide my hands into his hair locking him in place. "Mmmppphhh….." Todoroki presses me against his body with his hard dick letting me know we should finish what we started. "Haaah…..ha…" I submit myself completely to Todoroki as we begin to pant into each other mouths. His hands begin to squeeze me as if he is hanging on for dear life. Todoroki finally pulls away growling.

"What the fuck is this?" he yells in frustration. I try to blink through my lust but it's hard. I want him so badly…..

"I don't know…" I admit hurting a little, not so much me but my omega.

"I have to go," he replies turning towards the door.

"Wait! I exclaim. Todoroki looks at me. "Can we talk….sometimes. Maybe if you figure out what is going on before me you can give me a heads up. I will see what I can find out." Todoroki nods in agreement. "Do you want my number?"

"I don't need it," he replies. "I keyed my number in your phone."

"When?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," blushes Todoroki sliding his coat on. He walks towards the door with me close behind him. He turns to face me one last time almost looking sad. "Please take care of yourself. I will let you know what I find out."

"Same," I agree looking into his eyes. God damn this ache. I don't want him to scent me, at least not yet. We need to get everything figured out first and I need to talk to Mirio as well. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now…" he says. He opens the door before turning around pulling me in for a kiss by my waist. It happened so quickly when I opened my eyes he was gone. Iida comes into the apartment with his face flushed.

"Uh Todoroki said it was safe to come back inside," he says closing the door.

"Yeah," I say sighing.

"I have to open the sliding door," says Iida walking towards them. "Your mating scent is so strong. I could smell it in the hall you know."

"Oh god…" I say embarrassed covering my face.

"And uh your fly…." says Iida turning to face me once the sliding doors are opened. I look down and I never buttoned my pants. I button them quickly sighing.

"We don't know what is going on," I tell Iida. "I have never felt this way towards an alpha."

"Maybe he just has a scent you like," suggest Iida taking his coat off. He walks over placing it on the coat rack.

"It's more than that," I reply. "It's so embarrassing….."

"More embarrassing than me almost getting killed in high school and you came to save the day," he says.

"You were going through some things," I replied.

"It was still humiliating," he says. "I could have gotten you killed."

"But you didn't," I replied.

"You do seem really concerned about this whole Todoroki thing though," he says.

"I want to mate him every time I see him," I begin to explain. I start to play with my hands nervously. "It's like my skin has to be on his. I ache when he is not around."

"How long as this been going on?" asked Iida curiously.

"Since we met," I replied.

"When you mated?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," I replied. "Todoroki said he is going to look into it."

"He is good with research," says Iida as if he is still thinking. "I think I'm going to look into this as well and see what I can find out. This is truly remarkable."

"Thanks," I reply.

"You sound sad," he notes. I am sad, I miss Todoroki.


	10. Chapter 10

MIDORIYA

A MONTH LATER

I'm starting to regret sighing up for Psychology. It's a lot harder than I thought. Seemed like a good idea at the time. I wanted to take it to have a better understanding of people. That could really be helpful I think with trying to be a hero. Trying to understand the troubles of the criminal or villain. I want to help them in any way I can if possible. I'm currently reading a series of events and trying to code the personality based on the information provided. My mind wonders to my conversation with Mirio weeks ago.

***Flashback***

"You went all out," smiled Mirio. I hope he continues to keep smiling despite what I have to tell him. I prepared a nice dinner for him to go along with the talk we need to have.

"It's been a long week for you," I explain. "Sit down while I get your beer." I sit his plate in front of him before turning to head towards the fridge. Mirio slaps my ass causing me to turn around looking at him in shock.

"Sorry," he laughs. "It seemed like the right thing to do." I just chuckle shaking my head to grab his beer. Slapping my ass is not something Mirio would usually do. At least he is in a good mood. I didn't cook anything special in my eyes. Just some steak with loaded potato. I grab a beer out of his fridge opting for water for myself. I sit down close to him and started on my baked potato. It's been two weeks since Tamaki told me about the whole bonding thing. I don't know how to bring it up without hurting his feelings.

"Since it's Saturday and you're off tomorrow," says Mirio. I know where he is going with this. "Did you want to stay the night?" I cooked in his apartment wanting him to be in a comforting environment. I don't want to sleep over. I like sleeping at home with my clothes that have the scent of Todoroki on it. I can't say that though. They help me to sleep at night otherwise I'm tossing and turning.

"I appreciate the offer," I say softly. "But I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Awww," says Mirio. "Are you okay? I noticed you don't sleep well lately." If I'm with you no….

"I think it is just stress," I explain. "Semester is more than half way done, got finals coming up."

"I so don't miss those days," sighs Mirio. "Since I went to school all year around I was so burnt out by the time I was done." I don't doubt it. I admire anyone who can do that. I know some people in my class are taking 6 classes at once, I seriously don't know how they do it.

"It was worth it though!" I exclaim. "You got the job you wanted and a nice 3-month vacation."

"I deserved that vacation," he grins. "I wish you would have come with me." Mirio had gone to the beach but it was during the week of my finals so I couldn't go.

"Me too," I admit. "I have only gone to the beach a few times, would have been nice."

"Yeah," says Mirio. "There was this couple there getting married on the beach, pretty romantic if you ask me." I nod in agreement continuing to eat my food. "Do you want to get married?" I look at him thinking about it. Most people think about marriage but I haven't. My focus is on my career. I chew slowly as I think about it.

"I guess," I replied. "I haven't really thought about it." Mirio drink some of his beer.

"I know you aren't into the whole bonding thing," he says. "So I wasn't sure how you felt about being married in the future."

"I have nothing against bonding…."I say lowly. "Just not right now. I want to be you know, a little older."

"We aren't getting any younger," grins Mirio wiggles his eyebrows. I can't help it as I chuckle. "I say if you found that special someone don't waste any time."

"Yeah…." I reply. Mirio looks at me. I try to keep down my feelings because all I can think is Todoroki is that person but Mirio…he has put in so much time and effort…..

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing my discomfort.

"Nothing," I replied. "Everything is great."

"Now I know that was a lie," says Mirio. "You know you can always talk to me." I sigh after a few minutes of silence. I just really wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you want to bond to me?" I asked.

"Of course, I do," says Mirio. "I know how you feel about it already which is why I didn't ask. Did you change your mind?"

"No, no I didn't," I say quickly. "I don't mind the scenting and staying over often." Mirio smiles grabbing my hand.

"Like I said I know you don't want to bond," he says. "I respect that. Are you willing to be my boyfriend?" I'm completely stunned. I wasn't prepared for this. He can smell how I feel about this and I see his face fall a little. He pats my hand. "It's okay." He goes back to eating and I do the same knowing nothing will make him feel better about this. After he finished his meal he stares at me. I can feel his fury slowly rising within him so I don't even bother looking in his direction. "What I don't understand is why not be my boyfriend? Things can be as they are now, are you not happy with me?" I look him deciding to tell the half-truth.

"If you had asked me last month," I explain. "I would have said yes. I'm kind of going through some things right now. Please don't ask me what as it is extremely personal. Once I get this issue resolved we can revisit us dating." Maybe this Todoroki thing is nothing, not such a big deal. I just need to find out why I am so drawn to him. Could I possibly cut ties with Todoroki and go back to my life. The question is do I really want to?

"Really?" he asked his face lighting up. I nod my head, yes and I mean it. Had Mirio asked me out a month ago I would have said yes. Right now my mini obsession with Todoroki is almost unhealthy. For the love of god, I haven't washed certain garments to smell his scent.

***FLASHBACK END***

It went better than I expected. I like being friends with Mirio but I wouldn't mind trying the whole relationship part. He has been so good to me. I know if we were in a relationship he would still care about me, be willing to go my pace. He wouldn't force me to do anything I am not comfortable with. I deed to handle this Todoroki situation before I do anything. I cough a little as I feel my body begins to warm up. Oh boy, I know that feeling all too well. Some omegas are caught off guard by their heat if they aren't paying attention to the sighs. It's like becoming ill. Your body temperature increases, you begin to sweat and then comes the ache of not mating. Depending on your DNA it can come within as little as 5 minutes or the longest being 5 hours. Mine takes about an hour to kick in. I send Mirio a text message.

Midoriya: My heat should be here in another hour. Will you be able to come by?

I set the phone down not looking forward to if he can't be here in time. That is going to kill me. I hate the pain during heat when you're unable to mate. Non-omegas really don't understand how much it hurts. Alphas just get really violent. I would rather ache in extreme pain than to hurt people. We can at least narrow down the day our heat will come but not the time until we start getting the symptoms. You will know how long you have until your body will be at an alpha's mercy. Lucky for me Mirio is always there when I need him to be. I heard of some alphas purposely allowing their omega to wait wanting them to be desperate and wrecked with need. So unnecessarily cruel. I begin to straighten up my room before going into my kitchen to ensure that we have some decent food here. Had I known I would have cooked some meals, I thought I had more time. My heat was thrown off with it being forced during my attack. I didn't even go into heat at all last month. I still need to report those assholes, I can do that later. I'm usually never that harsh towards anyone but I almost haven't been the same since it happened. My phone goes off sending me back to my room.

Mirio: I'm in route, did we need food?"

Midoriya: Thanks! Um, I have mostly snack foods.

Mirio: Okay, I'm going to pick up a couple things, don't worry, I won't be long.

Midoriya: Okay, cool.

I sent my phone down. He really is a good guy. I change my linens wanting everything to be fresh for Mirio. I sent Iida a quick text that my heat has started. My door guards can keep the scent from escaping is up. I really had to invest in those. Most apartments come with them but not these, cheapies. I take a quick shower not bothering to put any clothes on. I start to shake a little with my heat now arriving in an hour like I predicted. I sit on the bed sweating just a little. I wonder if I should turn the air up, no not yet. I get up deciding to cut on the fan. I can't help but look at my closet. I walk over grabbing my shirt I wore the last time I saw Todoroki. I smell it and my heat calms just a little. So weird….


	11. Chapter 11

MIDORIYA

I put the shirt up not wanting the scent to be on me, chances are slim but I don't want to take that chance. By the time Mirio arrives, I'm hard, leaking, and panting slightly. I held on pretty well if I say so myself. I was at least able to open the door and allow him into the apartment. He puts the food up and comes directly to my room.

"I let Iida know I'm in heat," I explain. "I have room guards so we should be okay." Mirio is almost at his not thinking point as he doesn't even respond to me. He removes his clothes in hurry grabbing my face kissing me aggressively. I try to return the kiss but he is so hungry for it I can't even gain a little bit of control. "Whoa…." I pull out of the kiss sitting on my bed. Mirio just growls at me with this hungry look in his eye. Shit….is he in a rut?

Most of the time Mirio prefers to not mate me during his ruts because he can get pretty forceful and he doesn't want to hurt me. I informed him that is an alpha nature and it's okay to be aggressive during that time but he won't hear of it. I use to think he was overreacting but I respected his wishes. Now I can see what he meant and we're just getting started. Mirio pushes my legs back which forces me to lay back on the bed. Wait, this is happening way too fast.

"Mirio…"I cry. "Condom…." He growls not liking that I'm telling him what to do. I know this is more his alpha side than him. He is alpha in rut and I'm omega in heat. I shouldn't be demanding anything of him as far as his alpha is concerned. He slides inside of me filling me up quickly. "A-ahh….." Mirio begins to thrust his hips grunting. My eyes flutter my omega liking the idea of an alpha filling me up but something seems off. I don't feel the relief that usually comes followed by pleasure. Mirio grabs on to my hips to limit my movements from his forceful thrusts. For the first time in my life during a heat I feel sick, very sick. This isn't my imagination something is wrong. "Mirio….stop…."

"I don't know if I can," he grits continuing to thrust inside me. "Aaarrggghhh…nnngghhhh…."

"I think I'm going to be sick…."I explain further covering my mouth with my right hand. Mirio starts thrusting harder into me. I'm not sure if his alpha is turned on or offended. I moan as the sickness takes over me. I lean over and starting vomiting on my bed unable to keep it down. Mirio doesn't stop. I lay back down once I have vomited closing my eyes because I feel even dizzier from the movement. I don't feel any better but worse.

"Fuck….ha…..hahh…." he growls thrusting his hips. "Your ass is so good to me…..arrgghhh." He slaps the side of my ass and I yelp trying to keep from throwing up again. I feel dizzy as Mirio continues to mate me. I close my eyes and try to focus on us mating but it is making me feel iller. After a while, I just can't take it anymore. I hate being sick and this is no different.

"Mirio…."I moan. "Uggghhh…"

"That's right….." he moans slowing down his hips. "Nnngghhh…..say my name." There is nothing sexual about this at all. I feel really sick but he is completely out of it. Mirio begins to roll his hips his alpha loving the feel of me.

"Mirio!" I cry. Mirio speeds up again with his thighs slapping against my ass. I can't stop the chunks from spilling from my mouth as my body rejects this alpha. It is very clear that my omega is rejecting him. I lean to the side once again beginning to throw up with my eyes watering. I begin to cough laying back down as Mirio pulls out his dick cumming on my stomach.

"Ahhh….fuck…." he moans as he strokes his climax out. "Damn….." Mirio closes his eyes taking a few deep breaths. He is starting to look like himself. He comes around looking down at me. He glances to my left seeing the vomit before looking back at me again. "Why are you throwing up?"

"I don't know!" I cried sitting up struggling to find my words. "You didn't even help….you didn't stop….you just kept going as if nothing was happening." I can't stop the tears from flowing. This mating was not pleasurable for me at all. This was almost terrifying. I am hoping it is not my omega rejecting his alpha…..what am I am going to do. Why would this happen now? I close my eyes praying that things will work out.

"I'm sorry," says Mirio. "I….I don't know what to say." My body doesn't feel sick anymore but I'm starting to feel the ache. I swallow hard before sighing.

"I'm hurting…."I mutter.

"Let me change your bedding," he suggests. "It's the least I can do." I can smell the guilt pouring off Mirio as he changes my bedding while I sit at my desk shaking from the need to mate. I have a towel in my desk chair to keep the chair clean as I am slicking a lot at the moment. Mirio looks at me holding out his hand now that my bed is completely made. "Come here…" I come over to him sitting on the bed beside him. I'm glad to see he is hard again because I need it. I grab the condom from my nightstand ready to give this a second go. Maybe my omega isn't rejecting him. Maybe I just needed to get this out of my system, whatever this is.

"Before you forget," I inform him handing him the condom.

"At least I remembered to pull out," he says taking the condom. As if that made it okay, I'm going to say that out loud though. He applies the condom and I can see a bit of him disappearing as the alpha in him steps forward. "Turn over on your knees…." That was not a request. I follow his instructions knowing better than to argue with him in this state. I need this more than anything at the moment. I hate being this desperate for dick but I mean my omega was not satisfied with our 1st session. Mirio thrust inside of me again with no hesitation. The sickness is back as soon as he starts rolling his hips.

"Mirio," I cry. "Oh god….trash can." He growls thrusting into me. Oh god, I'm not going to make it. I lean over the side of my bed vomiting on the floor.

"Ah-ahhh…..baby you're so tight….mmmm….." he moans continuing to roll his hips. I'm not even enjoying this as I end up vomiting another two times. I'm so glad when he finally cums. I stumble to my closet falling to my knees as Mirio is panting his alpha satisfied. Well at least someone is fucking satisfied. I can smell Todoroki scent lightly and it makes me feel better as soon as scent him. "Midoriya, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay…"I cry. I can feel the tears in my eyes and I know he can see them.

"I'm sorry…." he says.

"I know," I reply scenting how troubled he is.

"Something is wrong," he says. "Let me get this cleaned up and then we will see if we can find out what is going on." He goes to grab the paper towels from my kitchen. I quickly grab my shirt with Todoroki scent smelling it. I feel so much better than I had a few minutes ago. I don't even want to put the shirt down but I do. Mirio walks into the room with the whole paper towel roll. I meet Mirio where he is before he goes back within himself letting the beast take over.

"I need to go to the hospital…"I state tired from throwing up. My heat is rising again but I don't care about that. Soon I'm going to be vomiting bile if this continues.

"I don't know if I can take you when in rut," says Mirio. He shakes his head before looking determined. "No, yes I can! Get dressed, I'm going to fight this." I get to my closet not having the strength to put on anything complicated. I go with a cute PJ set Uraraka brought for me. Mirio gets dressed and I almost fear for anyone on the streets. His rut smells strong and dangerous despite me mating him a little already. "You ready?" he growls.

"Yes," I say lowly.

"Let's go," he says. He reaches his hand out to me and I take it. We head out of my room as Iida is walking into the apartment.

"Hey, I got your…." He can sense Mirio's rut along with my heat. Mirio growls at him and Iida turns his head to the side submitting immediately. Iida is a beta but his alpha doesn't know the difference, it just senses a threat.

"Iida, I have to go to the hospital," I explain. "Please meet us there."

"He doesn't need to be there," says Mirio glaring down at me. "That is what I'm here for."

"I know," I reply rubbing his arm with my free hand to keep him calm. "I want Iida there. You are the head alpha, we know that." I turn my head submitting to Mirio so he not only hears the truth of my words but sees it as well. Mirio seems to be pleased with this and opens the door as we head out. The drive to the hospital was horrible. I can see Mirio struggling to focus with my heat scent filling up his car and him trying to fight his rut. He is not as good at controlling himself as Todoroki was. He had to pull over several times to kiss me, rub his hands on my body. God, what is going on. We finally arrive at the hospital close to campus and Mirio puts me in a wheelchair as I can barely walk at this point. Soon as we enter the hospital several people are looking at us. Omegas are mewling and alphas are growling thinking Mirio wants to fight. Mirio growls protectively wanting them to back away from us. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.


	12. Chapter 12

MIDORIYA

"Can I approach?" asks one lady. She looks harmless enough and I guess Mirio feels the same way as he nods in approval for her to approach. She tilts her head submissively and approaches us lowly. "Can we get you all to a private room and out of the waiting room?" I know she is asking this of us due to our rut and heat filling up the waiting room. Mirio nods again. I think he doesn't want to say anything stupid or growl at her so he is keeping his mouth shut. We follow the nurse to the room not too far from the waiting room. I know she has to be a beta to be unaffected by this. The room is down a hall to the left. "This room is for patients in heat or rut," she explains pulling out a clipboard. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm in heat as you know," I replied. "This alpha was mating me and I have been vomiting."

"Are you not bonded?" she asked.

"No," I reply and Mirio growls not liking the questions or maybe the answer, hard to tell. I grab his hand calming him down. "I'm not bonded. That is why I don't understand why this is happening."

"Can you explain the events?" she asks.

"Every time he tries to mate me I throw up," I explain. "Like right now I'm in a lot of pain, I know my body needs to mate but it seems like it won't let me. What's happening?"

"We're going to need to admit you to see if we can locate the source of the problem," she says causing Mirio to growl. "Alpha, is that okay with you?"

"How long?" asked Mirio. "I need to mate, he needs to mate, and I don't want anybody touching him." I already know this is going to be a problem. They're going to have to touch me to figure out what's wrong.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to do," says the young lady. Boy is she good. Makes me wonder how often are they dealing with shit like this. Although Mirio and I aren't bonded he is still an alpha and will protect at the end of the day. He is not saying anything too bad but I will see if I keep him calm as I have been doing. I know they will have to touch me. Mirio nods his head yes liking the sound of them asking for approval before doing anything.

"Let's get him checked in but I stay with him," he explains.

"Okay," she replies. She looks down at me. "Are you able to fill out this paperwork, do you have an ID and insurance card?"

"Yes," I reply. "Mirio can you please give her my information." I don't have the strength to even dig in my own pockets. I can at least fill out this paperwork for now. I get started on the paperwork while the nurse heads out to make copies.

"Do you want me to scent you?" asked Mirio. "I know you must be hurting." He is so right about that. I was able to ignore it when focusing on him speaking to the nurse and not hurting her.

"Please," I reply as I stop writing for a moment. He puts our wrist together and I can smell his scent, our glands rubbing together but it does nothing to ease my pain. I don't have the heart to tell him. "Thank you." It comes off as sincere as I mean it, he did his best to ease my pain. The nurse comes back explaining how I have to be in a special room that will keep my heat from spreading throughout the hospital, Mirio's rut in this case. We follow her to the second floor where I get settled in. I feel like I'm about to past out as I have been in heat 3 hours with no relief of any kind.

"I hope they can find out what is wrong quickly," he says pacing back and forth. "God I can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too," I admit trying to get comfortable on this mattress. "Come here." Mirio comes close to me and his eye starts to twitch. I grab his hand. "Can you kiss me?" He doesn't even respond as he leans down smashing his lips against mine. Kissing seems to be fine, I don't feel sick, maybe this is a good sign. Mirio slides his tongue into my mouth as his hand goes under my hospital gown. "Ahhh….."

"You trying to make me take you on this hospital bed…." he whispers against my lips.

"Mmmm…."I moan grabbing his hard dick. He feels painfully hard. We continue kissing as I rub his dick. I stop when he growls into my mouth. "Do you want to try?" Mirio nods yes. "Condom," He pulls one out of his wallet putting it on. I swing my legs over the side of my hospital bed looking at Mirio. As he stares at me I'm hoping maybe I was overacting, maybe this is all a fluke. Mirio looks into my eyes as he pushes my gown up revealing my hard leaking cock. I slowly spread my legs beginning to pant with need. Mirio growls as he slides inside of me slowly. "Ha…haaa….." So far so good.

"Shit…." moans Mirio laying his forehead against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, it does feel good. I begin to kiss Mirio as he moves inside of me, soon as he moved the sickness came back.

"Wait….." I moan. "It's back…" Mirio looks at me.

"I must finish," he growls. I know he does, I think about my options.

"I know, I have an idea," I reply not wanting him to suffer. "Grab me the trashcan and set it beside me. I will try to hold on as long as I can." I can feel his sense of relief I agreed. I have a feeling he might have snapped if I said no. Mirio pulls away from me to grab the trash can. I feel so much better, normal. Mirio sits the trashcan down.

"Thank you," he says sadly not even able to make eye contact with me.

"Let's get you taking care of before they come back," I reply looking at him. I know if they try to stop him during it could get violent. Mirio plunges inside of me not holding back. Seeing that we're on a time restraint he is doing everything he can to cum quickly. He does just that as we hear a knock at the door.

"It's me, Iida," the voice calls out.

"Just a minute…."I call out. Mirio fixes himself before making sure my gown looks okay. I hate these things with a passion. As I adjust my blanket he moves the trashcan to the bathroom so we're not smelling vomit. I get settled in under the covers. "You can come in now." Mirio is posted at my bedside like a bodyguard. Iida comes into the room submitting right away. He closes the door trying to blink through our heavy scents in the air.

"How are you both?" asked Iida.

"I'm fine for now," says Mirio. "Izuku is still sick however." Iida nods knowing this is serious if I got checked in. "I am hoping they can find out why he is so sick. I can't stand him being in here."

"Rightfully so," states Iida. "Midoriya can I talk to you in private?" Mirio growls fiercely.

"What is it?" I ask. "I don't think Mirio can leave my side right now."

"It's about the research," says Iida reminding me softly. Todoroki and I…he found something out. "It's uh I think we need privacy."

"Why?" asks Mirio coldly. Iida doesn't know what to say so as this has something to do with Todoroki. Otherwise, he would not be this afraid to speak in front of Mirio.

"Mirio can you please just step into the bathroom for a moment?" I ask. He snaps his head around looking at me but sees my pleading face.

"You did take care of me," he replies slowly. "Sorry, alpha is on high alert."

"I know," I tell him calmly. "You can scent me." Mirio growls leaning over scenting my hair, my neck, and my wrist. He glares at Iida.

"Don't be too long," he hisses. Mirio walks into the bathroom closes the door with Iida walking over to me quickly.

"Thank you," he says lowly. "He is in a rut and this is going to make him go nuts. This is just a theory but not a promise."

"Okay," I reply shift uncomfortably with the pain radiating throughout my body.

"I couldn't find out much online," explains Iida. "I looked online and wasn't getting anywhere. I decided to check the library. Most of the libraries on campus didn't even have the information I was looking for. This leads me to the library downtown. I didn't have much to go off so I had to grab several books. Before I continue you did say you mated Todoroki correct?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Like one time, it was urgent as you know."

"Right," he replies. "I think Todoroki may be your fated mate."

"What did you say?" I ask in surprise. My heart begins to beat harder within my chest. Iida looks so serious so I know he is not pulling my leg but he is not the type to joke anyway.

"I know," he sighs. "Since Todoroki is your fated mate you guys mating and not bonding its half completed. Remember how you said you wanted to…you know….every time you see him."

"Yes," I blush.

"That was your body trying to bring you two together to complete your bonding process," says Iida. "I couldn't find anything online about it because information on fated pairs is rare. The last known pair was over 100 years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

MIDORIYA

"Oh my god…."I say hearing a knock on my door. Todoroki and I are fated mates. How could I not know that? How could we not know that? I see the nurse and a male doctor walking into my room. Mirio comes out of the bathroom hearing them come in. He comes to stand by me almost push Iida out of the way. He looks like he feels sorry but not at the same time. His alpha doesn't want anyone close to me but him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders hugging into his side.

"Well don't you have some caring friends," states the doctor smiling. Mirio growls at the word friend. "Don't worry I'm a beta so I will be unaffected by you both. Is it okay for me to speak in front of everyone present?" I nod my head yes. "I'm doctor Harrison, now I was going over your paperwork. You're not bonded but experiencing bouts of vomiting when mating?" The nurse is pulling out some vails to draw blood.

"Yes," I reply.

"We're going to have to run some test," says Dr. Harrison. "This isn't anything we have seen before. We will let you know what we find of course. I apologize we don't have a better answer for your problem at this time."

"I may have some helpful information," says Iida. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

"No," says Mirio speaking up. "I want to know what is wrong with Izuku."

"It may be possible but not a guarantee," says Iida. "I don't want you panicking over a possibility." Mirio balls his fist growling. I rub his arm and he stops.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Seriously, I can handle it. I'm not liking all the whispering that has been going on." Iida looks at me for help and I have no fight in me at this point. I haven't mated in 4 hours now and I'm hurting like all hell. I give Iida a look that tells him to say what he has to. He looks back at the doctors knowing what he has to do.

"I think Midoriya has a fated mate," he replies. "It seems the bonding process is not complete but they're partially bonded which is why he is throwing up….." Mirio growls but the doctor and nurse are just as shocked as I was when I heard the news.

"Fated mate you say?" asked the nurse clearly impressed. She sits on the side of my bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Harrison. "A fated pair? It's been 150 years. We barely have any recorded information on fated mates." The nurse shakes her head still in disbelief. She ties up the bandage to my arm and begins to look for a vein.

"I'm not a doctor but I have looked into it," explains Iida. "It's not much information out there as you said."

"Thank you, young man," he says. "This is enough for us to move forward. We will take it from here." Dr. Harrison looks at me. "We're going to need to keep you for overnight, maybe longer. I will let you know in the morning." Oh no…..

"Okay…" I say lowly as I feel the fury slowly rolling off of Mirio as he pulls away from me. Dr. Harrison walks out the door leaving the nurse to get my blood.

"What is this half bonding process?" he asked Iida. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Please calm down," I tell him not able to even look up. How can I look at him? He really cares about me but I belong to someone else. I belong to Todoroki…..

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yells now out of control. The nurse jumps pulling back from me. I flinch at his voice feeling his anger continue to rise.

"Sir please…." begs the nurse submitting. Iida is submitting as well but I can tell Mirio is about to be lost to his beast.

"Don't you speak," he growls at her. "Izuku you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"I was forced into a heat 2 months ago," I admit lowly. "I was saved but had the hero mate me once to calm my body down to get me home to get my meds." I see his nostrils flare. "I didn't want you to worry, it was no big deal. I only mated them once." I know this is a big deal but I am trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"No big deal," he scoffs. "No big deal! Are you fucking kidding me! You fucked another alpha damnit!" Everyone in the room is scared right now. We don't move out of fear he will attack. The only reason I'm talking is because he asked me a question. "You're my omega, mine!"

"I'm sorry…"I cry as a tear slides down my face.

"You're not sorry," he growls walking over to me. "You belong to me. I refuse to believe you have a fated mate."

"Mirio please…." I beg. He pulls the covers back as he grabs my arm.

"I'm going to bond you," he states. "Then we will really see." I don't want to bond to Mirio, I'm not willing so he won't be able to. Mirio grabs my face forcing me to look at him as he slowly slides his hand up my thigh. "You're mine Izuku…you're mine….."The door to my room opens violently.

"Release the omega and step back!" yells a security guard. Mirio turns around releasing the harshest growl I have ever heard. He raises his hand to strike at them when one of the two guards shoots a tranquilizer into Mirio's chest. Mirio slaps it out moving forward more viciously.

"Fuck!" cries the second guard. He fires more rounds into Mirio as I begin to scream. I don't even recognize my own voice. This is like a bad horror movie. Mirio would not be here right now if only I had told him the truth. I watch as he falls to his knees as the first security guard shoots a tranquilizer into Mirio neck. It takes him down immediately. I can't describe what it was like watching the life drain from his body as his eyes roll into the back of his head. He falls to the floor finally taken down.

"Mirio!" I cry seeing how hard he hit the floor.

"Don't worry sir," says the first security guard. "We're just going to put him under for the remainder of his rut." I nod knowing they need to, it was about to get very bad in here. The nurse thanks them as they carry Mirio out. She goes back to pulling my blood leaving quickly. No sooner than the door closes I begin to cry. This is too much, Mirio put under, the vomiting, half bonded, I can't…. Iida comes over hugging me and I hug him back crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay Midoriya," he says as he rubs my back softly. "It's okay." It doesn't feel okay. This feels so wrong. I squeeze my eyes shut hard trying to stop the tears from falling. Sadly I need to mate and now I know with who.

"Please call Todoroki," I sniffle into Iida's shoulder.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has left a comment. Okay we are officially getting to the part of the story where it is going to be a crap ton of mating. It is an omegaverse along with Todoroki and Midoriya being a fated pair. So yeah…..leave a comment if you are enjoying the story. Comments make me happy. Might get another chapter out of me!**


	14. Chapter 14

TODOROKI

I quickly doge left to right coming up behind my opponent grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Oww…" she cries.

"You're lucky that is all I'm doing," I hiss at her. She is a cat furry who has the quirk to control people when she gives them a pretty doe eye look. She was robbing a jewelry store in board daylight. One onlooker realized what was happening and called the police.

"Come on handsome," she purrs leaning back into me. "Let me see those pretty eyes." I push her for enough to put the cuffs on her. I snap them into place.

"Nice try," I retort. I pull out a rag tying it over her eyes. She grunts flipping over my shoulders quickly. I look down sending ice from my fingertips to the ground. She slips just as I predicted. She hits the ice hard enough I know it is going to leave a bruise.

"Awww….." she cries. I quickly jump on top of her turning her over on her back almost not wanting to go easy on her as I was before. I dig my knee into her back as I put on her blindfold.

"I didn't know you were so kinky…" she coos. I can't risk her giving anyone else the look. She will be set loose for sure. I hear movement as she tries to wrap her legs around my neck like gymnast. I knew she would have tricks but this ridiculous. I grab her ankles before she could wrap them around my neck yelling out to an office. I still have my knee in her back and she is still trying me. "Goddamnit," she hisses.

"Shouto sir," says the officer.

"Cuff her feet please," I instruct. He acts quickly doing what I say. I roll my eyes lifting my knee off of her back. I let the office help her to her feet. I would rather not be touching her any longer than I have to. "I have covered her eyes so she is unable to use her quirk," I explain. "Please do not look her in the eye if this does come off. That is how she uses her quirk."

"Thanks, Shouto," says the officer. He takes her arm into his hand putting her in the back of the squad car. I hear my phone ring and I pull it out curious to know why they are calling. I rarely get calls on my work cell unless my manager needs me somewhere urgently.

"Shouto speaking," I greet.

"Todoroki, it's me," says Iida. I look at my phone making sure I grabbed my work one and not my personal.

"Why are you calling my work phone?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"I couldn't get ahold of you on your personal phone," says Iida. "Midoriya is in the hospital and we need you here." I can't stop the panic that rises in me. My omega is hurt and I wasn't there to protect him.

"Which hospital?" I ask without hesitation. "I'm on my way!" Iida gives me the hospital which is the one close to campus. I get into my car heading over there. Midoriya and I really haven't spoken since that last encounter. I really wanted to but I was so afraid of not being able to control myself. I have found no information on what we're experiencing. I wanted to at least come back to him with something. I was surprised he didn't reach out to me at all, to be honest. Maybe he was feeling like how I do regarding everything. I just want to be with him, all the time. When I am around him it is hard to think. I just want to mate and bond him. Brings out the beast inside of me for sure. I get to the hospital drawing looks from several people as I'm still in my uniform. I ignore them as I follow Midoriya's scent. It is light but I can still smell where he walked. I would usually be a little weirded out by this but in this case, I am glad. I get to the end of the road knocking on the door.

"Come in," says Iida. I open the door and Midoriya heat knocks me in the face. I close the door gasping as I fall to my knees, holy mother of god. I got hard instantly, I don't want Iida seeing me like that. I blink over and over trying to get my alpha to calm down as a growl releases from my throat. I hear Midoriya whimper with his scent rising.

"Uggghhh…"I groan still hunched over. My scent is rising to meet his wanting to please the omega in him. I growl once more as I close my eyes basking in his scent.

"Todoroki," says Midoriya weakly.

"Sorry I forgot to mention he is in heat," says Iida walking over to me. I open my eyes in time to see Iida reaches out to help me.

"No!" I exclaim. "I don't need any help." I close my eyes focusing my thoughts before standing. I clasped my hands and place them in front of my crotch. I know it is going to do little to contain my dick but I am going to try anyway. "What happened?"

"It's a lot to explain," says Iida. "In simplest terms, you need to finish bonding to Midoriya."

"Finish?" I question. My heart started beating harder just hearing that. Bonding Midoriya. It's all I ever think about it.

"You guys are fated mates," explains Iida. "The process was started when you mated that one time….." I look at Midoriya wanting to confirm what Iida is saying. He barely looks like he is holding on. He is covered in sweat, panting, almost looking like he is sick. I know he is not sick but a clear sign of not being mated yet.

"How long has he been in heat?" I asked.

"I think 8 hours now," says Iida. "He tried to mate with his usual partner but he was showing signs of already being bonded and you know what that means." I certainly do. I look at Midoriya with my heart swelling. He is my omega, my mate, my perfect mate. "I would have called you sooner but we had a situation. The doctors are also asking all kinds of questions." I know they are but that is not my concern at the moment.

"I'm not bonding him in this damn hospital," I state.

"They are not letting him check out until tomorrow," explains Iida. "Since he is a fated well you guys are the first fated pair in over 100 years they want to get some more blood work and information from him. It's what they have been doing since he got here." I roll my eyes, fucking doctors. My omega is in pain and they're worried about running experiments on him, me too I'm sure when they find out I'm his alpha. I won't let them take things too far.

"I have a lot of questions," I say after much struggle. Midoriya scent is killing me right now. I know his inner omega is wondering why we aren't mating. "I'm going to take care of my omega." Midoriya moans weakly just hearing me hint at mating him.

"Of course," says Iida putting on his coat. His scent is filled with embarrassment. No need for all of that. He knows how this works. "You can give me a call anytime I will tell you what I know or Midoriya can when he is functional." Soon as Iida leaves the room I growl looking at Midoriya. He looks at me and I know he wants to smile but he doesn't have the strength. I walk over to the door locking it. I walk over to loveseat in the hospital and begin to remove my uniform. I can see the lust in his eyes as he looks at me. At least it doesn't smell like a hospital room but Midoriya instead. I pick up his remote laying his bed back completely. I slowly move the cover back and his slick is just as strong as his mating scent. His slick smells so sweet. I don't know if that is normal or not but it has me drooling. I adjust his legs climbing on top of him.

"Midoriya…"I say softly as my eyes trace over his face. "I'm going to mate you until you can get out of here. Once you get out of here I will bond you okay." I slide my hand into his hair as I push my way inside of him. His wetness swallows me whole before tightening around my cock. "Ahhh….nnngghhh…"

"Ah-ahhh….." moan Midoriya arching his back. "Mmmppphhh…." I can sense his relief from me being inside of him already. I look down at him as I begin to roll my hips slowly. I growl because it feels too good, I swear everything he does is good. I lean down to Midoriya kissing him as I continue to roll my hips. Soon I feel his hands on my back sliding across my skin. "Shouto….ha….haaaa…." he moans. I open my eyes hearing him say my name like that.

"Hahh…ha….Izuku….."I moaned looking at him. I can see the life returning to his eyes a little bit. Midoriya turns his head bearing his neck in submission for me to bond him. His submissive scent rising so sharply I growl fiercely hearing it bounce off the walls. "Not yet…." I hiss as I continue to roll my hips. Midoriya wraps his legs around my waist forcing me deeper inside of him. "Ahhh…..shit…..ha…ha…" Fuck, I can't handle this. He's too tight, so wet, so god damn ready for the taking. Midoriya begins to roll his hips meeting me, I love when he does that and he knows it.

"Shouto….haaa….ha….." he pants.

"Fuck yes…nngghhh…"I pant thrusting into him harder. His eyes roll into the back of his head. His hand slides up my back gripping me tighter. I hope I'm not hurting him because this hospital mattress is very uncomfortable on my knees but it is not slowing me down. I lean down kissing Midoriya soon forgetting that we are even in a hospital. The room is filled with our moans and the scent of our passion. I'm sure the staff knows exactly what is going on here. Not a single person has interrupted our mating. Midoriya rim begins to grip me tightly. "Haaaa…..shit….ah-ahh…."

"Ha….ha….I'm going to cum…..mmmppphhh…..he moans arching his back. He looks up at me as his body beneath me begins to shake. Soon as I look into his green eyes I just lose it. "Ohhhh…..ahhh….ha…"

"Arrrggghhh….."I growl as I begin to thrust into him faster and harder. I can't control my alpha at this moment. It wants our omega to cum hard so we can bond. It's going to be greatly disappointed to know we will have to wait a little longer before that happens. Midoriya face turns a shade redder as he begins to cum, I can smell it, I can see it, I can feel it. "Fuck…haa…..ha…." His ass is pulsing perfectly around my dick as he cums.

"Ohhh….ah…ahhh…." he moans closing his eyes. The alpha in me growls with me leaning down unable to contain myself biting his shoulder. "Hahhh….ha…..." He doesn't sound like he is in any pain at all but experiencing pleasure from my bite. I continue to thrust into him finish my orgasm while locked onto his shoulder.

"Mmppphhhh…"I growl into his shoulder that my mouth is locked onto with no mercy. I continue to thrust into Midoriya wishing we really were bonding. It felt so perfect. I finally slow my movements but the alpha in me is not ready to let go of him. My mind thinks back to what Iida said. After a few minutes, I finally let go and look at the blood leaking from the bite, Jesus. I lean down licking his blood with my eyes closing as it if is the best thing I ever tasted.

"Haaa…" whimpers Midoriya as I clean him with my tongue. I finally pull away when my alpha feels more satisfied. I look at the bite and it is going to lean a mark on him. Shit, I hope he isn't mad at me about that. I glance at Midoriya.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" I ask.

"I feel great," he smiles at me. "You can call me Izuku if you want." I begin to blush as I look at him and can't believe he is mine, he was made for me. For a long time, I just accepted the fact I was going to be alone. I was just here to save lives and that is all. I lean my forehead against his smelling his heat beginning to flare up again. My alpha stirs immediately since we aren't bonded and we should be. Our inner beings don't understand why we're waiting longer than we need to.

"Do we have at least a moment to talk?" I ask him once I gather myself.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Can you explain more of what Iida was saying earlier?" I ask. Midoriya looks at me smiling and I can tell he is happy about us being mates. I'm glad that he wants to be with me at least. Midoriya swipes my hair to side looking at me like he is so happy, so content. I haven't even bonded him yet and these are his feelings. What will they be like once we become one?

"Iida suspects the first time we mated our alpha and omega knew we were meant to be together," he explains. "Since we mated we partially bonded but not all the way. It's why we got urges…every time we saw each other." It makes sense. I wonder if I will still be affected like that once we're bonded. I have so many questions. Midoriya closes his eyes. "How do you feel about me being your mate?"

"I'm happy," I tell him softly. "I felt something for you…" Midoriya opens his eyes. "When we met. I mean it wasn't a perfect meeting. In a weird way, I wonder if the universe was bringing us together."

"So it wasn't just our inner beings trying to bring us together?" he asked. "You really like me?" I nod my head yes. Midoriya's green eyes light up and the smile returns to his face. He kisses me sliding his tongue into my mouth. I never even pulled out of him at all. "Mmm…..haaa…..ha….." I continue to kiss Midoriya. Once I'm hard again I go back to pleasing my omega.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the love in the last chapter. Got me feeling all special. Just for the record they did not bond, that will be in the next chapter. Oh yes, lots and lots smut coming. Sorry I keep mentioning this because I know some readers don't like reading smut(yet again you have been warned) See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

TODOROKI

THE FOLLOWING DAY

I'm putting on my uniform for the doctor to be able to walk in here. I feel bad because the scent of mating and Midoriya heat is so strong. I open a window wanting the doctor to at least be able to breathe in here. Midoriya and I have been mating non-stop and we have enjoyed every second of it. I noticed his lapse time in wanting to mate is increasing. I think it is so we can bond which I refuse to do until we get back to my apartment. I haven't even been able to rest or eat. My alpha was on too high of an alert. It wouldn't let anyone come near this room. The pheromones of protection were strong it always sent the staff running away. I called out from my job for the rest of the week which shocked the hell out of my boss. I never call out, seriously I have only missed 2 days of work in the past 3 years. I just put my shoes on when the doctor walked in.

"Midoriya how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"We wanted to know if we could take some more blood," says Dr. Harrison.

"That's fine," Midoriya says as he readjusts himself on the bed. A nurse walks into the room with valves and needles.

"Am I able to talk in front of this young man," says Dr. Harrison. He takes another look at me. "Oh, you're Shouto! Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand, I grab his shaking it firmly.

"You too," I replied. "Am I able to take Izuku home today correct?"

"Yes," he replied. "We may be in contact with him for further tests and questions though. Midoriya, are you in contact with your fated alpha? We would like to take some blood from them as well."

"As long as your quick," I replied. Dr. Harrison looks surprised.

"Um thank you," he says recovering. "Can you sign a few documents."

"Under a few circumstances," I replied. "I don't want anyone outside of who knows already that Izuku and I are a fated pair. I also don't want our names on any reports. We're heroes and the last thing we need this is this information falling in the wrong hands."

"We completely understand," says Dr. Harrison. "Thank you so much for working with on us on this. I'm sure you know there is not a lot of information out there on fated mates." I nod my head yes because I couldn't find shit. "Nurse get some samples from him as well and I will go get the paperwork." I look at the nurse as she finishes up with Midoriya.

"You can sit here," she says motioning towards the sofa I had my clothes on just a moment ago. I sit down and let her do what she needs to do. I can see Midoriya beginning to squirm from the pain kicking in of not mating. "All done," smiles the nurse as Dr. Harrison enters the room. He hands me a clipboard. I fill it out quickly handing it back to him.

"Is there anything we need to do to get him checked out?" I asked.

"No," replies Dr. Harrison. "Thank you both for cooperating. I will let you get him home. You both have a good evening." He heads out the door and I instruct the nurse to get me a wheelchair. I walk over to Midoriya who is shaking a little. Without a word, I lean down rubbing my neck scent gland against his.

Aahhh…." moans Midoriya. I growl lowly smelling lust.

"Soon…,"I whisper into his ear as the nurse knocks on the door. I pull Midoriya face into my chest. "Come in," She smiles pushing the chair into the room.

"You can leave the chair at the exit," she explains. "We will come back to get it, take care." She leaves the room quickly sensing I wanted her gone. It is nothing personal but my omega is still in heat and we are half way through mating. It sucks that we have to even stop. I pull Midoriya face out of my chest looking at into his eyes. Midoriya bites his lip leaning up to kiss me.

"Let's get you dressed," I tell him turning out of the kiss. The hardest thing I have to do besides avoiding bonding him for the past 18 hours. "We will have to move quickly with you in heat." I grab his cute striped PJ bottoms sliding those on before putting on his shirt. I wrap him up tightly in his coat before lifting him and putting him in the chair.

"I never want to come back here," he says. "Get me out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I say rolling him out of the room. I make our way quickly to my car. No one bothers us as I send out the most vicious vibe I can. I don't have time for shit today. I get Midoriya in my car safely and start towards my home. I'm rubbing his wrist the whole way there wanting him to be comfortable. I feel so bad that he is having to go through all of this while in heat. I'm surprised that he even got up there in one piece. Midoriya has his eyes closed the whole ride, he almost looks like he sleeping.

I pull up to my apartment parking in my space. I scoop Midoriya up into my arms getting him inside quickly. He must be exhausted because he actually is still sleep. I head to my room laying him on my bed. I don't bother closing my bedroom door because it is just us. Midoriya eyes flutter before he looks up at me with so much lust in his eyes. I lean down kissing him aggressively. I couldn't help it.

"Mmpphhh…." Midoroiya moans tangling his hands into my hair. I don't want to break this kiss, I continue to take his mouth, licking around inside drawing more cute sounds from him. I begin to pant when I finally pull away from him tossing my coat on the floor. Midoriya follows my lead doing the same. We look at each other as we quickly toss off our clothes. My body meets Midoriya's once again as I wrap myself in his warmth, in his heat. Midoriya leans back on the bed opening his legs for me. Th smell of slick immediately hits me.

"Ahh….smell so fucking good…."I moan scenting it. I breathe in the scent deeply trying to keep my alpha in check. I end up growling. I can't help but notice he spreads his legs further breathing harder. I lean down pushing my way inside on him almost cumming from entering him. I shouldn't be surprised because we stopped mating just to get him from the hospital to here. It's only been 30 minutes but with his heat rest time being 2 minutes, that is a long time. "Grrgghhh…..damnit….." I need to bond him, I don't have time to be cumming. Midoriya arches his back moaning.

"Nnngghh….deeper….." he moans. I don't know if I can handle going deeper but I will not deny my omega during his time of need. I begin thrusting my hips forward slowly going deep. I can't handle going any faster, the smell of slick, lust, submissive, him wanting to bond is going to kill me. "Haaa…..hahh…shit….Shouto…ahhhh…." I growl hearing how pleased he is. I bury my face into his neck kissing him lightly. I roll my hips with his ass beginning to pulse.

"Haaa…..Izuku…..nnnggghhh…." I moan. I am doing my best to not cum but he is making it so difficult. Not his fault he is my perfect mate. I'm just glad he doesn't start moving his hips to meet mine like he usually does. Of course, we have all day, all week to mate but I still prefer for the bonding to be something a little special. I want to remember every kiss, every lick, every stroke. Midoriya opens his eyes looking at me. They are smiling at me. I suddenly feel embarrassed looking away from him.

"Shouto….." moans Midoriya.

"Fuck…."I moan rolling my hips burying face back in his neck. Midoriya continues to moan as I continue my slow deep thrust. My alpha is begging me to go faster but I can't. I can do a lot of things but this is not one of them. It's not like I had a lot of practice. It's amazing how I ended up here and yet I'm not upset about it. He is holding on to me so tight. I finally can't take it anymore when Midoriya kisses my lips lightly. I pull out of him sitting back on my knees panting and look down completely embarrassed.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked sitting up. I just shake my head trying to get my mind frame right.

"I want to bond you but I can't do that if I cum first," I hiss. Midoriya touches my shoulder.

"It's okay," he replies. "I'm close to cumming myself."

"You're just saying that," I mutter.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he says. "Lay down."

"Why?" I ask my alpha not liking being told what to do.

"Why do you think I'm asking," he replies getting on his knees. He turns away from me bending over giving me a nice view of his ass and the slick running down his thighs. He shakes a little bit as he fluffs my pillows. "Come on, lay down." His scent is rising probably because we stopped mating to talk. I follow his instructions laying down nervously. For most people, this would probably not be a big deal. Me only mating with an actual person twice, this is nerve wrecking. I stare up at the ceiling trying to remain calm. Soon I can feel Midoriya's tight wet hole sliding down on me. I growl with my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I focus my vision and I can see Midoriya appear over top of me. He is smiling looking so pleased. The smile doesn't stay for long as the look of ecstasy comes over his face. "Ha…..hahhh…."

I look at Midoriya rocking his hips above me. His cheeks are so pink right now bringing those freckles to life. I moan sliding my hands up to his hips causing him to look down at me. His face gets a shade redder and he grips me tighter. His panting is starting to increase letting me know he is getting close.

"Ahh…ahhh…"I moan trying to stay in control. Just a little while longer. Midoriya moves his hips back forth looking like a damn pro. It's like he knows how to drive me and my alpha crazy. Midoriya leans down kissing me catching me off guard. I wrap my arms around his waist completely happy for the kiss and having his body this close. I thrust my hips slightly unable to help myself. My left-hand slides down grabbing his ass that is bouncing due to my thrust.

"Nnnggghhh…." moans Midoriya into my mouth. "Ahhh….ha-ahhh….." He begins to pant and the scent of his orgasm enters my nose. He wasn't kidding, he was ready. "Shouto…..bond me…..make me yours." I grip him tighter growling as my alpha hears and feels the truth of his offer. Midoriya sits upright moaning lowly as chest now feels lonely. I watch those hips rolling as he slides his hand into his hair pulling it off his forehead. He looks down at me slowly releasing an omega cry. I gasp as the alpha in me responds as an alpha growl I have never heard before escapes past my lips. Midoriya does another omega cry and I have no idea what it means but the alpha inside of me does. I sit up holding on to his hips.

"Izuku….."I moan unable to help myself. His eyes flutter as he slows down. Midoriya readjusts himself so that he can wrap his legs around my waist. The look he gave me has me growling and ready to officially claim him. Midoriya takes on my stare as he begins to move his hips.

"Ahhh…." moans Midoriya as I begin to guide his hips towards his spot. "Arrrggghhh…..god….."

"You want me to bond you?" I pant.

"Yes…" he moans sounding like he is losing himself. I grab Midoriya's face looking into his eyes. He's going to love me, I just know it…..because I already love him. "I'm going…ha…ha….to cum….." Midoriya starts thrusting his hips a little faster wanting to feel everything.

"Aaarrrggghhh…."I groan. I step back in my mind allowing my alpha to come forward. I can suddenly feel Midoriya, smell him more than before. His heartbeat….it's becoming my own. My alpha moves against his omega. I can feel his omega letting my alpha inside, submissive, accepting, willing. Midoriya's grip on my back tightens as he begins to meet my small hip thrusts.

"Ohhh….Shouto…." he pants shuddering. "That's it…ahh…..ahhhh….." I can feel our souls twisting together and it feels so good it has my body tingling. "I'm cumming…..ahhh….haaa…Shouto…." The alpha in me tells me now is the time. I open my mouth biting down on the left side of Midoriya's neck hard. Breaking the skin sounded louder than when I bit my hand. I growl into the bite as I begin to feel so many things at once making me bite him harder. I didn't mean to but it is overwhelming. I can feel his omega with my alpha mingling in peace, I feel everything he is feeling, smell everything he is smelling.

"Mmmppphh….."I growl as I begin to orgasm hard. I pull Midoriya more onto my dick determined for him to feel every inch. He begins to shake and I can feel him experience an orgasm again, holy fuck. "Ggggrrrrhhhh….."I moan my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Oh my god, this feels amazing. I knew bonding was special but this is really special. The articles I read online, nothing captured with this is truly like. I begin to taste Midoriya's blood in my mouth and my alpha finally feels the process is complete and my jaw releases. I look down and Midoriya has blood running down his back and chest. His eyes are closed as he is covering from his double orgasm panting hard. It's incredible to feel his orgasm glow flowing through me. It's overpowering his heat. Midoriya can barely move. I help him off my dick since he can't help himself at the moment. I pull him into my chest not wanting to part yet. I lay us down into my bed pulling the comforter over us both. I won't ask him how he feels but I already know. I rub his back up and down feeling the calm taking over him before I know it my omega is sleep.

I have never been prouder of anything at this moment. I now feel what it is like to be a true alpha. I will do anything to protect my omega, protect my Midoriya. I kiss his forehead never wanting to let him go.

 **Author's Note: I have so much to say about this chapter but I will try to keep it short. I want to thank everyone who leaves feedback. It makes my soul happy! So I want to explain Todoroki feelings towards Midoriya is what contributed to him not lasting long in bed. I rarely see stuff like that addressed in stories so I figured why the hell not. Last note, that bonding scene, I busted my ass writing it. I wanted everyone to clearly understand and feel how special this thus why Todoroki wouldn't bond Midoriya in the hospital. Let me know what you think! I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

MIDORIYA

I'm sitting in bed enjoying my stay with Todoroki. My heat just ended and I'm still adjusting to being bonded, it actually feels good, really good, almost addicting. I love feeling him throughout my body and mind all the time. Now I don't have to guess how he is feeling about anything although he is always an honest person when it comes to everything. I hear him enter the apartment. He went out to get us lunch from our favorite ramen place. He had a craving it to sum things up or maybe I was, hard to say. I can smell him before he even gets to the room.

"I come bearing food," he says holding up the bag. I sit up in bed still naked. I'm under the blankets still comfy from the bath he gave me. He made me feel so special. The way he not only washed me but massaged my aching muscles. "Is your strength returning?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm starting to feel normal again." He gets everything set up handing me my tray and bowl, so cool how he has this set up. "So uh you had a lot of people stay over?" I can feel his disgust. "Sorry I mean you have two trays?"

"It's okay," he replied sitting beside me with his own tray. "I figured one day I would have someone to share my life with. I just didn't know when. I actually kind of gave up and figured I would just be alone." That is so sad. Todoroki is a wonderful alpha, I'm glad he is my alpha. Todoroki blushes feeling my emotions and I chuckle before clearing my throat.

"What did you do for your ruts?" I asked curiously.

"I got put under," he says with a shrug. "I tried mating and I hated it to the core. I would rather sleep the whole time."

"Mirio hates being put under," I say without thinking. I feel bad for even bringing him up.

"You can talk about Mirio," says Todoroki. "I know I'm your alpha and you have no feelings for him at all." I nod in agreement because I don't. Nothing goes past friendship to me, very meaningful friendship. I was willing to try a relationship with Mirio but once I felt what it was like to be with Todoroki, my fated mate. Nothing will compare to that kind of love.

"I will need to see him though," I state.

"Why?" asked Todoroki not liking the idea. I know he doesn't have a problem with Mirio but the inner alpha doesn't feel the same way.

"He went into a rut when I went into my heat," I explain. "As you can imagine he found out I have a fated partner and he just lost it. They had to actually put him under."

"Oh," says Todoroki. "He probably couldn't help it. That is why I would rather be under. I'm afraid to know how I would act during a rut."

"We will find out won't we," I say looking at him. "You have your omega now, no need to be put under." Todoroki is trying to hide a smile as he begins to focus on his food. I felt a slight lust within him as he did think about mating me during his rut. My inner omega purrs and I shake the thoughts from my mind.

We eat and watch the news to see what we missed the past couple of days. Nothing too bad, there are a lot of heroes out there so I'm sure everything will be in control. Although my power can be used in a lot of different ways so I'm glad I was not needed during that time. Once I'm full I stretch sliding to the edge of the bed. I walk over to Todoroki draws grabbing some comfy pants and a long sleeve tee to wear. I turn to look at him when I feel his pride in me wearing his clothes. He starts blushing looking away from my watchful eyes. I can't help but giggle to myself because it's too cute. "Do you mind taking me home?" I asked. "I do have to get back to the real world."

"Okay," he replies. "I'm almost done here." Todoroki goes back to finishing his meal while I grab my phone checking it for messages. I got some from mom, Iida, Mirio, I immediately open up Mirio's message. I have to know that he is okay.

Mirio: I'm so sorry for how things went a few days ago. It was like I was watching someone else and could do nothing to stop it. Can we talk, please?

He sent me this message earlier today. That means he must be out of the hospital.

Midoriya: Of course we can talk. Are you able to swing by my apartment?

He responds so fast I wonder did he have his phone in his hand.

Mirio: Yes!

Always so enthusiastic no matter what. It's one of the things I like about him.

Midoriya: Alright, I will see you in 20.

I set my phone back down wondering what more could he talk about. I certainly don't feel like discussing the half bonded issue. He doesn't need to know the full story as it will make him feel worse and I don't want to do that.

"Everything okay?" asked Todoroki. I'm sure he could feel my discomfort.

"Yeah," I reply before walking into the living room. I slide on my shoes glad to be able to do things myself again. Todoroki is right behind me putting on his shoes.

"It's going to be strange not having you here," he admits. "I've kind of gotten use to you being here."

"I was only here for 4 days," I reply with a laugh as I put on my coat. Todoroki puts on his coat and we're out the door. I would respond to Iida message but no point since I will see him later today. The ride to my apartment is pretty short. I get out the car and Todoroki is right behind me. He reaches out grabbing my hand, I can't stop the smile that appears on my face. We step on the evaluator and I'm trying to focus my mind. Todoroki makes that harder to do when he leans in kissing the side of my neck over my healing bite mark.

"I love that simple things please you," he whispers causing me to blush. We arrive at my floor and I'm ready to mate him again. I for sure thought that was going to die down after we bonded but seems to not be the case. I get to the door sliding the key in unlocking the door. I open it with Todoroki behind me holding my waist. I giggle knowing we are going to mate when I should be getting things in order. I look into the living room and see Mirio with Iida. Shit, I forgot Mirio was meeting me here.

"Uh hey," I greet. Todoroki steps to the right standing beside me with his hand moving to my lower back.

"You're on time," smiles Mirio standing up walking over to me. "Todoroki, nice to see you again." Todoroki just nods and I feel that he is on edge. He doesn't trust Mirio but he is not verbally saying so.

"How are you feeling?" asked Iida.

"Normal," I replied taking off my coat. "Todoroki, can you wait in my room while I speak with Mirio.

"Sure," he replies. "I'm going to grab some water." He looks so calm it is interesting to feel him freaking out about this.

"Mirio, I will be right back okay," I tell him.

"I know you need to get settled in," says Mirio walking back to our living room. He sits down while Iida comes closer to me.

"I hope you don't mind me letting him in," he whispers.

"Of course not," I reply. "Mirio is my friend, I'll be right back." I head into my room and it looks just as crazy as I left it. I open a window as Todoroki comes into my room.

"Smells like vomit," he notes looking around.

"Well, I did do a lot of that the last time I was in here," I explain. "God it is going to take forever to get that smell out of here." I walk up to him grabbing the sides of his face. "Mirio won't hurt me," I leaned up kissing him. Todoroki uses his free hand to wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I groan into the kiss not wanting to leave his arms.

"I sense anything wrong I will be out there," he says against my lips. "Just know that."

"Okay," I reply. Todoroki pulls out of the kiss leaning down scenting my neck. I don't need it but it's more so to give himself a peace of mind. I whimper trying to stay focused on my talk for Mirio but Todoroki scenting me is making me weak in the knees. Todoroki finally pulls away looking at me as I pant a little. He growls and I know it is because he can scent my lust, see it on my face. "I won't go out until I calm down." Todoroki nods liking my response. Once I'm good I head out in the living room to see Mirio sitting on the sofa staring out the window. "How are you doing Mirio?" I sit down on the love seat opposite of him.

"I'm hanging in there," he says turning to look at me with a smile. "I'm struggling as I still have those drugs in my system."

"Oh," I reply. "Sorry, you had to go through that. We could have spoken another time."

"It's okay, really," he says. "I was out of control." He looks at me seriously. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for mating you while you were sick. I felt like such an….asshole for doing that."

"You were in a rut," I explain. "Your alpha is just as aggressive as you told me. I know you would not mate me knowing how I bad I felt." We both laugh nervously. I can see the hurt flash in Mirio eyes.

"You're bonded," he states.

"Yes," I reply subconsciously touching over the bite mark. "I didn't have a choice in the matter. You know how I feel about being bonded. That hasn't changed." Mirio nods.

"I still need to understand how this whole half bonding thing truly happened," he replied. "I know there was a lot you didn't tell me. I need to know so I can let this go peacefully." I sigh as it is hard for me to talk about still.

"Promise me no matter what you won't get mad or blame yourself," I tell him.

"I promise," says Mirio too quick for my liking but I continue anyway.

"At Kaminair's party, 3 men tried to rape me," I explain. "They drugged my drink, I have no idea how because I kept my eye on my cup the whole time. Maybe one of them used a quirk of some kind. I don't really know. I went to go use the restroom one of them grabbed me into a room. Used his quirk making me unable to use my muscles. The bastard allowed me to still use my eyes but that was about it." Mirio face is dropping with each word I speak. "They forced me to take a heat inducer so I could enjoy it." I shiver at the thought of that. "Todoroki saved me before they go do any real damage. He took me out of the building knowing a lot of alphas was at the party in fear of my safety." Mirio buries his face in his hands.

"You were almost raped and you didn't tell me!" he exclaims.

"I knew you would feel like it was your fault and it wasn't your fault!" I counter. I wipe my hands on the sweats I'm wearing.

"So Todoroki is your fated mate?" he asked. I nod yes causing Mirio to sigh.

"We can still be friends," I tell him. "I'm still me…."

"You know I wanted more than that," says Mirio sadly standing up. "I believed you were my omega and then this happened…."

"I didn't ask for this," I say standing up.

"I know," he says slowly smiling. "So did you press charges against those guys?"

"I still need to go to the station," I admit. "I have been going through a lot I haven't gotten around to it."

"Izuku…," says Mirio.

"I will do it," I reply. "Now that I know what my issue is." Mirio nods satisfied with my answer. I walk with him to the door. He grabs his coat putting it on before turning to face me.

"You know I love you right," he says looking at me. My stomach drops as I just stare at him. "I'm not sure if you ever loved me but I love you. Knowing I no longer have the chance at loving you….it hurts me."

"Mirio…,"I mutter. He grabs my face forcing me to look at him.

"I'm going to miss you," he says softly. He kisses my cheek. "You can have the food I purchased by the way. I'll see you around." Mirio heads out not giving me a chance to say anything else. Soon as the door closes I scent Todoroki entering the room. He grabs my hand turning me to face him. I know I must look as sad as I feel. Todoroki doesn't say anything as he leads me to my room closing the door.

"I'm sorry," says Todoroki. "I know it may seem like I'm not but I am. Neither of us asked for this."

"Yeah…"I sigh.

"Did him being in love with you change things?" asked Todoroki. I can sense he is very worried about my answer.

"No," I reply. "It just makes me feel bad. I know he wanted to date and bond me, for some strange reason love never even crossed my mind. I didn't want to break his heart like that."

"It's a part of life," says Todoroki looking at me. "It can happen." He grabs my chin tilting my face. "I, however, don't appreciate him kissing you." I begin to blush.

 **Author's Note: It's my birthday! Be nice to me! Just kidding, you all are very nice but seriously it is my birthday. Been working a lot of hours but I got this chapter up for you all**


	17. Chapter 17

MIDORIYA

"It wasn't a kiss," I say defensively. "It was a cheek peck."

"No alpha is allowed to touch you without my permission," he growls. "If your life is in danger and I can't save you would be the only exception." I can feel that he would never let me be in any real danger. Considering my job, I am in danger every single day. I watch as Todoroki brings his wrist gland up to my cheek rubbing softly. After a few moments of watching him, I grab his wrist turning my face into his wrist gland licking his slowly. The growl he releases hit right below the belt.

"Ahhh…."I moan into his wrist feeling his lust flow through me.

"Izuku….." he moans. I pull away from him shyly. No reason to be shy but sometimes the way he feels about me….so intense. I remove my clothes with my slick already beginning to coat the inside of my upper thighs. My alpha smells it growling. God, that growl makes my knees weak every single time. Todoroki jumps out of his clothes quickly. I sit on the bed before I fall making a fool of myself. I wasn't kidding when I said his growl made me weak. I lay back holding my arms out to him. Todoroki lays on top of me sliding his right hand between my legs.

"Ha…hahhh…."I moan as he slides his finger inside of me. He leans down close to me.

"I really care about you," he says softly. He beings to stroke his finger back and forth. My body begins to feel warm as my eyes flutter. "I…..I want you to trust me."

"I do…." I moaned arching my back. "Uggghhh…..haaa…." I begin to shake from the many feelings I feel. He is so worried, he knows I only saw Mirio as a friend but he is still worried since I considered dating him. Todoroki begins to suck on my neck lightly, he goes back and forth between sucking and licking teasing me. I grip his back hard because my neck is such a sensitive area today. Maybe from all of the attention, it got during my heat. I thrust my arousal against his stomach. "Ahhhh….Todoroki…..mmmm….." He begins to pant as he continues to finger me. I want the real deal he knows this finally pulling his fingers away. I look up at him blinking trying to calm myself down a little.

"You're so beautiful," he tells me lining up at my entrance. I blush feeling like I'm average. "You're above average." Man, this bonding will take a while to get use to. Todoroki growls as he slides inside of me.

"Ohhh…."I moan feeling him twitch inside of me. He growls as he starts to roll his hips. I lay there enjoying every single stroke. Todoroki reaches down grabbing the sides of my hips thrusting into me a little harder. I'm so use to him being gentle and taking his time. There is something harder about this movement but the passion he has is certainly still there. My little body is getting more pleasure than it can handle. "Hahhh…..so good to me…"

"Yes…."pants Todoroki thrusting his hips. "Oh fuck…..ahhhh….haa…" Todoroki leans down kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck holding him in place. I try to roll my hips but Todoroki is holding me firmly in place. "Ahh….ahh….." I slide my hand into his hair engaging in a very sloppy intimate kiss. I don't care that I have drool flowing out the corner of my mouth. Todoroki connects with my spot causing me to break the kiss.

"Ahhh….shit" I moan with a slight shudder. "Haa…..hahh…." He does it again feeding off my pleasure through our bond.

"God…." he moaned. "You're so wet…..aarrgghhh…." Todoroki pulls away like he did when we were bonding. He is panting hard and I can feel he is embarrassed. He is sitting back on his knees looking down.

"It's okay," I assure him. "We always finish together no matter what. Don't worry about going so long." Feeling him cum always makes me cum. It has become more natural after we bonded. The pillow under me is annoying me. I turn over on my side tossing the pillow against my headboard. I'm not happy with the placement getting on all fours to readjust the pillow. I gasp when Todoroki grabs my waist sliding inside of me. "Aarrggghhh…." I cry falling forward into the sea of pillows on my bed. My alpha is so proud, his feelings washing over me. My body shudders as my cheek rubs into my sheets and a little bit of pillow in front of me as I push the pillows against the headboard. This position is my weakness…..

"Oh….you're twitching hard…." he pants rolling his hips. "Mmmm….ahhh….ahhhh…" Todoroki begins to snap his hips, I can feel his pleasure, his orgasm building. Todoroki leans down pressing his chest into my back. He starts panting into my ear.

"Nnnggghhh…"I moan enjoying his deep strokes. He reaches his right around grabbing my cock firmly. "D-don't…..going to c-cum….ahhhh….." That undeniable pleasure climbing up my spine making my body tingle in strange ways that only Todoroki can do.

"It's okay….." moans Todoroki as I begin to feel his orgasm looming through our bond, it's too much. "I-Isn't that what you always tell me." Todoroki starts to snap his hips harder growling, his hand stroking me firmly and quickly. "Haaa…..haa…..g-go ahead and cum…"

"Ahhh….."I moan into my mattress. The force of Todoroki's thrust is causing my ass to jiggle, the sensation… "I'm cumming…." I feel my orgasm is on the edge but sends me into overdrive with I feel Todoroki. Not just his emotions but that pre orgasm high climbing, reaching the end of his rope. "Ahhh….shit….arrgghhh….."I begin to cum hard as Todoroki hits my spot twitching and releasing his own orgasm.

"Oh Izuku…." he moans into my shoulder still cumming inside of me as he snaps his hips "Ahhh…..ahh…mmmm…" Todoroki finally stops moving panting hard.

"Ahhh…."I moan relaxing a bit. I fall all the way down on my bed as Todoroki falls beside me. I lay on my bed trying to catch my breath. Since bonding I swear sex is just more intense, it takes more out of me. Todoroki is lying beside me and he is just as spent, he sits up before I do.

"I guess I will let you let you get to what you need to do today," he says moving to grab his clothes from the floor. He is so considerate. I'm glad he making the move to leave because something tells me we would be in this bed all day if he didn't. We just had sex for 4 days straight and here I am still wanting more. I shake off the embarrassment.

"Yeah," I sigh trying to remember what I needed to do. I need to email my boss, email my professors, ugh….god knows what else I need to do.

"Don't stress yourself out too much," chuckles Todoroki pulling his shirt over his head. I finally make it to putting on the clothes that Todoroki gave to me. He helps me stand up as I feel a little wobbly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied smiling. "Really, I'm fine." Todoroki looks down at me leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"You felt dizzy did you not," he states in my ear. I turn away blushing getting aroused again. Todoroki chuckles kissing my cheek again letting me know he feels the same way. "You're too cute, walk me to the door." Todoroki grabs my hand and I follow him to the door. "Once you get everything taken care of regarding school, work we're setting up a day and time for you to press charges against those 3 guys."

"Yes," I agree. "We do need to do that." Todoroki leans down kissing me deeply. He misses me already and he hasn't even left yet, I miss him as well. I slide my hands into his hair fighting to not get carried away. He growls lowly.

"I will see you soon okay," he says. I nod in agreement watching him leave. I smile watching my alpha until he is out of sight. I close the door locking it turning to see Iida standing there smiling. I blush as I can only imagine what he is thinking.

"You seem much better than earlier this week," he notes.

"I am," I replied walking towards him. "I still feel like crap regarding Mirio." Iida looks sad for a moment.

"How were you suppose to know you had a fated mate," he says. "It's like a rare Pokemon."

"You watch Pokemon?" I ask.

"Besides the point," says Iida blushing. "I'm glad you had those guards though for your room to keep the scent of mating inside, you guys were uh…loud." I cover my face for a moment.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize. "It's kind of hard to….control myself or whatever."

"I find that very believable," says Iida nodding in agreement. "You guys are mates, super in love, all that fun stuff. Anyway, let me get back to what I need to do." I walk to the fridge looking inside seeing all the food Mirio picked up for the heat. I sigh knowing I will have to eat most of this, Iida can help me too. I grab the sushi heading to my room to get everything back in order.

I start by stripping my bed going to wash my bedding. As I am stripping it I notice the left behind mess Todoroki and I left. I feel so embarrassed. The embarrassment dies as I realize we didn't use a condom at all.

"Shit….."I mutter. I shake my head getting my bedding to the washer and dryer in the hall. I run back into my room turning on my computer. I become nervous as I never really paid attention to how the I could get pregnant. I can't…my heart aches. My omega wants to bear his children. I mean I want to at some point but not right now. My computer finally comes on and I go straight to the internet. I sigh with my nerves kicking in as I look up male omega pregnancy.

From what I am seeing it can be hard for some male omega to get pregnant. Hmmmm, it was just after my heat. What about that? I click away on my computer finding that depending on the alpha and omega pregnancy can be low or high. God damnnit. That is not what I wanted to find out. We are a bonded pair at that….fuck. I walk out of my room grabbing my coat. I button up heading out the door as my phone rings. It's Todoroki so I answer it although I'm not in the mood to talk.

"Hey," I say before smiling. My omega is swooning just hearing his voice.

"Hi," he says softly. "How are you?" I begin to walk towards the main road.

"I'm doing good," I reply. "Just cleaning."

"It sounds like you're out," states Todoroki.

"Yeah, I had to run to the store," I reply trying to calm my nerves.

"I usually would not reach out this soon," says Todoroki. "I'm feeling a range of emotions from you. I have to know that you are okay."

"I'm fine Shouto," I reply. "I was just looking some stuff up online and was getting different information."

"Okay," says Todoroki. "It still doesn't explain why you felt the way you did."

"I'm a passionate person okay," I reply. "Ask anybody, anything I do gets 110%. I can't help it." Todoroki actually laughs.

"Okay," he replies. "Forgive me then. My alpha was just worried and me a little bit too. Where are you going?"

"To the store for a few things," I explain. I am going to buy a pregnancy test. I need to know….I won't be able to take the test just yet but I will certainly have it on standby for 4 weeks from now. Something about buying it right now makes me feel like I still have a little control.

"You should have told me," says Todoroki. "I would have taken you."

"I didn't realize it until I started cleaning," I explain. "I appreciate the thought of course." I talk to Todoroki during my whole little shopping trip. I get back to the apartment and he lets me go once he knows I am safe. Going forward I will make sure he wraps it up.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who left me birthday wishes! Story is about to kick into high gear! ( as if it isn't already lol ) Let me know what you think and I shall see you all in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

MIDORIYA

A WEEK LATER

Todoroki is holding my hand as I just finished giving my statement. The 3 guys that attacked me they have issued warrants for their arrest. It is so they can charge them but they won't be doing jail time this time around. If Todoroki wasn't my hero in that moment I don't know how well the officer would have listened to me. It was kind of hard to explain what happened without feeling like an idiot or like this was my fault. No matter what I still feel like it was.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," I tell Todoroki. He nods waiting by the desk. He talking to the officer asking some follow up questions. My alpha is always thinking like a hero, very detailed in his work even if not his own. I head into the bathroom using it quickly. I am ready to get home and relax with Todoroki. I want to get away from this situation and move on with my life. I think about how Todoroki is my mate and begin to smile. I must admit that is a good step forward. I come out of the stall bumping into Tamaki. "Sorry, how's it going? I haven't seen you all week."

"Oh yeah I'm changing departments," he mutters.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you liked it."

"I do," he says cutting his eyes at me. "You hurt Mirio after I warned you how he felt." My face drops in shock, am I the reason he is leaving?

"There are circumstances you don't know about," I tell him trying to keep my voice even. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You told him you would think about dating and then you just toss him away," says Tamaki angrily balling up his fist. "People like you are the reason I don't trust mates, playing with people's feelings."

"That's not fair!" I cry. "I don't play with people's feelings. I told Mirio how I felt the whole time. I never hid anything from him."

"Whatever," says Tamaki. "Mirio is depressed behind closed doors because of you. Apparently, you didn't tell him you fucked someone else." I wipe my eyes trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I didn't…."I mutter. The tears are falling now, slowly but they are falling. "You don't understand…." The bathroom door opens and I know it's Todoroki. He walks up to Tamaki pushing me behind him.

"You got a problem with my mate?" he asked in a dangerous tone. His scent rising causing me to smell the slight fear coming off Tamaki. Not his fault, Todoroki is a strong alpha.

"No," says Tamaki standing his ground although I am sure his omega is telling him otherwise. Todoroki continues to stare at him.

"Don't lie to me," he hisses. "You have Midoriya upset and I want to know why." I grab Todoroki hand.

"Please, it's okay, really," I replied. "It was a misunderstanding." Todoroki is unmoved by my pleading. He is pissed off, I can feel it making my blood hot.

"Midoriya hurt my best friend," says Tamaki. "I was simply expressing how I felt. I have the right to voice my opinion."

"Not that it is any of your business," says Todoroki sneering at him. "Izuku is my mate, he had no choice in the matter. If it was up to him he would have been dating Mirio." My eyes widen in shock as does Tamaki. "I understand that you're in love with your best friend. You need to tell him how you feel and stop making my omega feel like he did something wrong." Tamaki blushes even further before walking past us without another word.

"Todoroki…" I say before he cuts me off.

"No I'm not sorry," he replies as someone else enters the bathroom. They can feel the fury rolling off of Todoroki quickly walking back out. "He made you feel like shit, that was completely uncalled for." Todoroki rubs his wrist scent glands on my neck making me feel calm. I didn't realize my guilt was that bad. I swear when he scents me it is like being induced with heavy medication. "Let's go to my place for tonight."

"Okay," I reply as he guides me out of the bathroom. We leave the station climbing into his car. I look at him as he takes off towards his apartment. "How did you know Tamaki had feelings for Mirio?"

"How could you not see it?" asked Todoroki. "I'm not mad or anything but he is easy to read. There was no reason for him to be getting that upset over you hurting Mirio's feelings as if you did it on purpose." I grab Todoroki hand because he is really upset. We arrive at his apartment and make our way to his front door. He stops short of unlocking the door being called.

"Todoroki!" I know that voice. I appear around him to see Bakugou and Kirishima waving. "Deku, what are you doing here?" Bakugou walks closer with Todoroki still slightly upset he snaps at him.

"It's none of your business on why he is here," he says firmly. Bakugou raises an eyebrow while Kirishima submits.

"We meant no harm," Kirishima says. "Are you okay?" Todoroki sighs.

"I apologize for that," he says. "I had someone pushing up on Midoriya upsetting him. I'm still not happy about it." Bakugou nods understanding now.

"Usually when I get to that point Kirishima mates me," he explains. Kirishima backhands his arm blushing. "What? Everyone fucks, Jesus. How do you think we all got here?" I had not even thought about that. The thought excited Todoroki while also making his mood feel better already, I could feel it through our bond. Bakugou smirks. "So are you guys a thing?"

"Yes," I reply by speaking up. Bakugou sniffs the air with his eyes giving away that he knows we are bonded. Kirishima, on the other hand, smirks touching his neck knowingly in the area my bond mark is.

"Nice," smiles Kirishima. I can tell that Kirishima is truly happy as well as Bakugou. Bakugou is rarely happy for others like that. "We should all go out sometime."

"A double date," scoffs Bakugou looking at his mate. "We're too old for that shit."

"I think it would be nice," I smile gratefully for his offer. I could use a friend. "Kirishima, can I have your number?"

"Sure," he replies as we exchange numbers.

"I swear he makes friends with everyone!" exclaims Bakugou. He and Todoroki start talking a bit. Kirishima leads me away from our alphas.

"Thanks," I tell Kirishima. "For uh giving me your number." We both laugh.

"Sure," he replies. He leans close whispering in my ear "If you want to drive your alpha crazy, do 69. I have done that before telling Bakugou not to touch me. Drove him crazy if you know what I mean. " I start blushing. I have seen people do this but I don't know if I feel comfortable with that. I would be sitting on his face. My cheeks get even hotter. "I promise you, it will have him happy for weeks."

"Really?" I ask. Kirishima nods.

"That's the good thing about having an alpha," says Kirishima smirking. "We can make them feel better instantly. Same goes for if we are upset." He sighs. "Bakugou is so fucking passionate when he needs to mate me when I'm upset. Shame I am in a good mood 99% of the time." He looks at me intensely. "Take my advice, you will have Todoroki completely satisfied." I can't stop thinking about sitting on Todoroki face it has me blushing like crazy.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Bakugou walking over to us.

"Nothing!" I exclaim. Todoroki chuckles because he knows I'm lying. Bakugou looks at Todoroki raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Bakugou," says Kirishima. "We were on our way to go grocery shopping."

"Don't change the subject," says Bakugou. "What were you two talking about?"

"Focus babe," says Kirishima. "We got a lot of food to pick up."

"Ugh do we have to," he whines. "All those people…."

"It's not that bad around this time," says Kirishima. "Besides you are the one who didn't want to go to the store last week putting us in this mess. I'm not eating instant ramen again tonight."

"Oh whatever," says Bakugou. Todoroki opens the door allowing us inside. I look into his kitchen seeing he has some meat out ready to prepare for dinner. I remove my coat hanging it up in the small coat closet he has. Todoroki immediately snatches me into his arms kissing me hard. I would be lying if I say I wasn't happy he made the first move. I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my body into his. I think about what Kirishima recommended. God that is so embarrassing I don't know if I can do it although I'm curious to know if what he said is true. I pull out of the kiss knowing we can easily get carried away. We head into the bedroom and Todoroki begins to take his clothes off.

"Are you embarrassed to mate me?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "How can you even ask that?" He walks over to me.

"Well you were so embarrassed," he states. Sometimes I hate how he knows everything, this is one of those times.

 **Author's Note: Aaannndddd we know what is going down un the next chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and review. Those of you who review each chapter, thank you, it means a lot to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

MIDORIYA

"I was…"I admit. "I still am, I will explain it later. Lay down and let me make you feel better." Todoroki actually smiles making my heart flutter. Kirishima better know what he is talking about. "Can you close your eyes for me," Todoroki does what I ask as I'm sure he can feel my nerves. I remove the rest of my clothes comfortable with the fact I took a shower that morning. I usually take them at night. I walk over to the bed climb on top of Todoroki reverse style. He is already hard. I inhale his scent filled with the need to mate. I open my eyes feeling my omega curl inside me desperate to please my mate. I lean down taking his hard cock into my mouth. I moan around his member as I can feel his pleasure flowing through me.

"A-aahh….." moans Todoroki. I take my time sucking him nice and slow. He needs this more for emotional contact than anything else. It's work trying to keep my hips still after a while. I become taken by the way he feels inside of my mouth, the way I am making him feel. I'm not surprised when I can feel the slick started to trickle, not a lot just a little. Todoroki growls fiercely once he smells it, twitching inside my mouth as he arches his back. I take as much of him as I can into my mouth. "Arrrggghhh….." I feel Todoroki hands grab my ass.

"Hahh….."I moan from the contact. His warm hands on my body is always good. He begins to rub my ass in circle motions murmuring lowly as I continue my best to please him with my mouth. I'm handling myself pretty well until he slides not one but two fingers inside of me. "Ahhh…..Shouto….."

"K-keep….ahh….going…." he moans moving his digits slowly. I blink rapidly with my mind becoming hazy. I take Todoroki back into my mouth sucking hard as I wrap my hand around his shaft. I want him to cum, this is about him not about me. Todoroki begins to speed up his fingers aiming at my spot, he knows exactly what he is doing. "Ohhh…..ha….ha…." Todoroki grips my ass with his free hand growling as he thrust up into my mouth. I go back to focus on him feeling him out through our bond, yes…he is getting close. As I begun to lap around his head as my hand continues to stroke him. I can hear him panting as his body starts to shake a little.

"Yessss….."I moan in pride, my alpha is pleased.

"Arrgggghhh…." cries Todoroki lifting off the bed as his dick hits the back of my throat. I hum around him causing his fingers to hit my spot directly. I almost choke on his dick feeling that pleasure extend to my whole body. I allow his dick to fall out of my mouth with me falling forward.

"Fuck….."I moan feeling Todoroki emotions more than my own. "Oh….god…." Todoroki sits up but grabs me by my waist pulling me towards his face. "W-wait!" He licks around my rim before lapping over the area. "Nnnggghhh….aarrggghh…" I'm trying to stay in control to solely to please him but he appears to have other plans. My omega is loving this attention getting distracted from our own mission. "Shouto…..hahh….." Todoroki growls when hearing his name diving his tongue into my hot center. "Ha….ahhh…I'm….going to cum…mmmppphhh….." My body begins to shake from this new pleasure but welcomes it all the same. Todoroki growls in response not caring. The alpha in him is glad he took over. The pride my alpha feels is intoxicating. "Cum inside me…please….." This is the only thing that gets him to stop. I can finally breathe again. I crawl away from him laying down on my back staring at the ceiling. I let my guard down and Todoroki licks my crown. "Nooo…." I mewl into the bed fighting my orgasm that I just fought off. I'm still too sensitive at this moment. "Ha….ha….." Todoroki continues to lick me as I tangle my hands into his hair trying to push him away. He finally lifts his head coming close to my lips with his own. "C-condom…..ahhh…." I barely got the words out.

The look Todoroki gives me doesn't go unnoticed. I close my eyes as he reaches into his nightstand. I feel conflicted about his feelings. He seems fine with using protection but his alpha is not happy about this. I whimper feeling his alpha wanting me to bear his children, to become pregnant. Todoroki growls and I know he is closer to me. I hear the condom wrapper causing me to open my eyes. I watch as he rolls it on before looking at me.

"You don't trust me?" asked Todoroki.

"N-no….."I reply shakingly. "That's not it….." I am cut off by my alpha burying himself deep inside of me. "Hahhhh…ha…."

"Aarrrgghhh…." He moans as he thrust into me causing me to feel him all at once. I begin to whimper trying to gather myself. "Afraid to take this dick….." Todoroki hits deep inside of me causing my eyes to flutter. I almost feel like I can't think. I know he can feel everything but I still like to use my mouth. Todoroki leans down taking my lips as he thrusts deep inside me. I crawl his back lightly moaning into his mouth. I can feel my body begin to tingle already. Todoroki begins to kiss me as he pants into my mouth. "Izuku…..don't be afraid…..ahhhhh…"

"Ahhh….."I moan arching my back holding to him tightly. He loves me, he loves me so much and it overflowing through me right now. I look into Todoroki eyes and begin to roll my hips to meet his. "I'm not afraid….ahhh…ha…mmmmm….." Todoroki is stroking me so good, too good. I can stroke him just as good.

"Fuck….." he moans looking at me. He hates when I do this but he secretly loves it, not a secret anymore through this bond. "Ahhh….ha….ha…" I look up at Todoroki into his eyes that are barely open because he is so close. He leans closer to my lips. "Haaa…..I….I want you pregnant…" Todoroki starts to grind against my prostate.

"Haaa….shit….."I moan shaking. Todoroki kisses the side of my neck softly. "Nnnggghhh…" My pleasure is starting to increase as my ass begins to grip him tighter.

"Hahhhh…ha…" pants Todoroki. "I can take care of you…and our baby." I grab on to his upper back shoulder blades tightly as my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Ahhh….Izuku…..I love you….."

"You're going to cum…."I moan feeling his orgasm approaching with mine close behind. "Oh god…arrrggghhh…" My body begins to shudder once again at my alpha's love confession. He wants to have a family, he wants one with me. I want a family but not right now….my omega doesn't give a fuck. My omega wants to have his babies.

"Arrgghhh….don't say that…." moans Todoroki slowing his thrust down.

"No," I plead. "Keep going….I'm close….can't you feel it?" Todoroki looks at me still rolling his hips slowly.

"Do you love me?" he pants.

"Uggghhh…."I moaned looking at him as he grazes over my spot. "Yesss…..ahhh….ahh…..yes…" Todoroki releases a low growl and I know he needs more, my alpha needs more. "I….I love you…ahhh…" I hear him release a growl knowing he feels the truth in my words. Todoroki starts taking my mouth thrusting faster and deeper inside me. As he reaches his peak he slams into my spot perfectly. "Ohhhh…..Shouto…..hahh…ha…." I moan into my orgasm.

"Izuku….." he moans. "I-I'm cumming inside you…..aarggghhh….." I moan as Todoroki releases his seeds inside of the condom as I become dazed in our afterglow. He wasn't really cumming inside of me but my omega beamed all the same. Despite that layer being there, it felt like he really came inside of me. I feel completely gone as I whimper. Kirishima was right, the position was a killer. I will have to thank him later. Todoroki leans over me for a while before he pulls out of me. I whimper once more from the loss of contact causing him to chuckle. Todoroki moves to the edge of the bed. He leans in kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to go get dinner started for us," he says softly. He rubs his nose against my cheek. "Love you…" I almost moan because of how intense his feelings are.

"I love you…," I say softly with a slight moan. I can't help but think about how much he loves me, truly love me, it feels so amazing. Todoroki chuckles kissing my cheek before heading out of the room. At the end of the day, I feel like the luckiest omega alive. Some omegas get stuck with mean alphas, for us to be bonded it feels like we just naturally started dating. This isn't going to be so bad after all. Nothing has to change, things are perfect the way they are. Maybe we can hold off on starting a family. I pull my knees into my chest knowing Todoroki would be against the idea. I'm still going to see if I can try.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is following the story! I hit 100 follows, the first time I have ever done so out of all the stories I have written. I am so thankful, like seriously I really am. We have about 10-12 more chapters left in this story. Some other events about to come up as well…..we should all know what one of them is!**


	20. Chapter 20

MIDORIYA

TWO MONTHS LATER

I head into Todoroki's apartment. He is not home yet as he works today. It's my turn to cook dinner. I'm going the lazy route by using the crockpot. I got things started before I had to go to class so the beef should be ready in another hour. I wonder what sides I should cook? I hear a knock on the door pulling me from my thoughts. I go to look through the peephole and see Kirishima. I open the door happy to see him.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"I saw you and wanted to hang out for a bit," he says walking inside. "Jesus it smells good in here."

"It should," I replied. "I cooked a marinated beef for 5 hours. I was deciding on sides when you showed up." I grin at him more than happy for the company. "You can hang out until Todoroki gets here." Kirishima goes to stand in the kitchen as I lock the door walking over to check on the meat. "We can go to the living room, I will make the sides in a moment."

"Cool," he replies. "I wish I knew how to cook. Bakugou does all the cooking."

"Really," I laugh. I can't picture Bakugou cooking at all.

"Yeah," he beams proudly. He flops down on the sofa.

"I can teach you if you like," I suggest. "It's kind of like math. You have to build on the basics. I want your alpha to be impressed when you cook him dinner one day." Kirishima laughs and I join him. He begins to blush a little. I have never seen him blush. My laughter dies down as I started to watch him more closely. What is it? What is he thinking? Only thing I can pick up on his scent of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Sooo…..I was thinking of asking Bakugou to bond me," he mutters. This makes me happy. I was so against bonding but I love being bonded to Todoroki. Since I love him, truly love him, it's the best feeling in the world. If anyone can feel what I have I will strongly encourage it.

"You love him," I reply. "Why not ask him?" I have to always remind myself they are not bonded. It truly already feels like they are bonded.

"I'm nervous he will say no," says Kirishima. "I mean what if it interferes with our work." He would be thinking about work but that was the first thing that came to my mind as well. It is the main reason I didn't want to bond after all.

"It shouldn't," I replied. "I'm bonded, Todoroki and I do our work just fine. Your alpha will know when we're in real danger."

"You mean like when Todoroki scared Tamaki shitless," he laughs. That really wasn't funny to me. I understand my alpha was trying to protect me but Tamaki was seriously upset at how I hurt Mirio. Part of me wishes I could tell them the truth, even now. "Oh come on don't leave me hanging."

"Tamaki was looking out for his best friend," I explain. "I don't blame him for reacting that way. I would have done the same."

"He knows you both though," says Kirishima. "I thought he would have at least known you better to know you would never do that. According to Bakugou, you're annoying but loyal." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not annoying," I reply. "I'm passionate, there is a difference."

"You're not annoying to me at all," says Kirishima. He begins to smile. "I think you are perfect the way you are. Don't pay attention to my soon to be official alpha. He cares about you at the end of the day."

"I know he does," I chuckle. We start talking more about how is going to bring up bonding to Bakugou before talking work a little. In a sense, it is almost like proposing so I am giving Kirishima a few ideas. I stand up stretching to go get the sides started for dinner.

"You look like you are putting on a bit of weight," comments Kirishima. "I think it looks good on you so don't freak out. You look healthy."

"What?" I reply looking down patting my body. Everything is pretty firm but I am getting this little pooch. Seriously… "I-I didn't even notice. I have started watching what I eat. The last thing I need is gaining weight. You know how physically demanding our job is." I head into the kitchen deciding to fix some peas and rice, I love my rice.

"So you did notice," says Kirishima with a smirk.

"Arrgghh…shut up…" I say embarrassed by my small tummy pouch.

"I have a weird question," says Kirishima almost shy. I get the peas going before focusing on him.

"Well, it can't be any worse than the sex advice you give me," I replied. "You rarely ask my opinion on anything well besides bonding."

"I don't know anybody that is bonded though," he says. "What's it like to be knotted?"

"I wouldn't know," I reply. "Todoroki has never knotted me."

"What!" exclaims Kirishima. "That is the one perk of a being a bonded pair." Kirishima doesn't know Todoroki and I are fate mates. For all I know this is something that is different about us, shit I don't know.

"U-uh yeah," I reply. "I do wonder what it feels like but at the same time, I don't mind. After mating, I can get up and move freely."

"Damn," says Kirishima. "I really wanted to know."

"I can tell!" I reply. "Maybe we can both find out. I think I will ask my doctor about it. I will be seeing him in another week or two." Not really my doctor but scientist wanting me and Todoroki to come in. We went in last month sometime so I guess they're following up with more questions. Like it is more than just a physical connection, it's mental as well. They want to make sure they have information documented for the next bonded pair to come along. I am more than happy to help, it was hard not knowing anything.

"Yeah," says Kirishima. "I would so be asking about that. Most of the times if an alpha is not knotting you that means your pregnant." The shock registers to my face as the front door opens with Todoroki walking through the door. I can feel he has something on his mind. I am sure he could feel me freaking out on the inside. That's okay, relax. Maybe…..maybe I didn't get my heat because of stress…yeah that's it. "Hi, Todoroki."

"Hey," he greets sitting his keys on the small sofa table on the side of the door. He looks over my way needing face contact after feeling my mini freak out I suppose.

"How was your day?" I asked smiling.

"It was okay," he shrugs. "I'm glad the weather is at least nicer now."

"For sure," agrees Kirishima. "When are we doing that double date? You and Bakugou can't keep dodging it forever." I can't help it as I chuckle. It has been like pulling teeth with these guys. It's kind of nice seeing my mate get along with my childhood friend.

"Get Bakugou to confirm a day and time, we will be there," says Todoroki. "I promise." He means it too causing me to get excited about this. It will be even funnier if Kirishima gets bonded. Bonded couple hanging out with another bonded couple.

"I will take that," smiles Kirishima. "Thanks for having me over, I will let you two get to your evening."

"I'll text you," I tell him. Kirishima nods leaving out with Todoroki locking the door. "What's wrong? I can tell something is on your mind." Todoroki nods walking over to me. "What is it?"

 **Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is a bit short. I am preparing for a trip out of town. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, don't be shy!**


	21. Chapter 21

MIDORIYA

"Why don't we eat and talk about it over dinner," he says walking over to me. He kisses my cheek. "What were you and Kirishima talking about. You were beaming with joy for the most part." I laugh nervously as I get our plates ready.

"He wants Bakugou to bond him," I explain ignoring the last hint he is throwing out there.

"I'm surprised that Bakugou hasn't," says Todoroki getting out two glasses.

"What makes you say that?" I ask although I wondered the same thing.

"It's an alpha thing," says Todoroki. "We call tell when the alpha loves their omega and he certainly loves Kirishima."

"That's great news!" I exclaim. "No reason for Bakugou to tell him no." I'm glad to know that Kirishima has no reason to be nervous. I'm more than positive now that Bakugou will accept his offer to bond. "Are you getting out the wine?" I begin to prepare our plates.

"No," replied Todoroki. "I think we need to drink some water."

"That's fine," I reply. "I need to get to the gym anyway, I'm getting flabby."

"You're not flabby," says Todoroki sitting the glasses on the table. I carry our plates over sitting them in our usual spots. "You look perfectly fine."

"If you say so," I say sitting down at the table. We begin to dig into our dinner. I am trying to think of what to say. Todoroki ends up beating me to the punch.

"So I noticed you haven't had your heat," noted Todoroki before causally chewing. My heart skips a beat. Of course, I noticed. I just keep hoping it will show up, sometimes it can be late. I try to push my thoughts aside of what Kirishima said. I could have easily taken the test that I have back at home but…..I don't want to…..I'm scared to.

"You keep up with that?" I ask trying to keep my nerves down. "I mean I have to but I didn't expect you to keep up with it."

"You're my mate," he states. "How could I not. Are you not worried?"

"Not really," I replied. "I mean I have been stressed or whatever. I'm not complaining, with finals, us bonding, it was a lot going during that time. I'm glad to not have a heat." Todoroki chews some of his food before sitting a box on the table. I glance at the box noticing right away it's a pregnancy test. I begin to feel frightened. "Todoroki…."

"I'm not asking," he states firmly. "You're taking this test." I go back to staring at my plate. I really don't want to take it, I just can't have a baby right now. I mean things are going so well. They are going better than I ever imagined. I know Todoroki wants a family, he promised to love me, take care of me…..but a part of me still doesn't want a baby. "You will be fine even if you are."

"I know but it wasn't on my to-do list okay," I reply. Todoroki looks at me and I can feel my words hurt him. "It has nothing to do with you."

"I already know you're pregnant for sure," says Todoroki. "I haven't knotted you one time since we bonded. I just this test to confirm everything."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "Besides we are a fated pair. Who is to say you are suppose to knot me? Science could be against us for all we know!"

"We forgot to use protection more than a couple of times," says Todoroki. "Mostly during your heat and a few times after. Us being a fated pair shouldn't interfere with me knotting you. It's a part of the process to conceive unless you already are." I bit my lip trying to keep it together.

"Did you really forget to put on protection?" I ask.

"You know I did," he says tilting his head. I can feel his fury within me for asking did he forget. I mean he wanted a family. What the hell am I suppose to think? "Look, this is nothing for us to be fighting over."

"I wasn't fighting," I reply feeling embarrassed. I can't believe I forgot to tell him to wrap things up during my heat. I was just so glad to…I don't know how to say it tactfully, connecting with him I guess. I can't believe I could be so stupid but he felt so good inside of me. I just don't want to admit that. I'm pretty much at fault too. I stepped in when I could telling him to use a condom but I guess it wasn't enough. I sigh because it is not like we can't afford to have a baby. I just want to focus on my work. A baby change all of that.

"Don't feel bad," says Todoroki. I can feel his shyness although it doesn't show. "I enjoyed making love to you too without protection. I could have said something but I didn't. I would apologize but I am not sorry for making love to my mate in the manner that pleased us both." I look at him with so much admiration. I nod my head yes in agreement with him. I only remember us forgetting the condom one time but one time is all it takes. It felt beyond amazing. He certainly knows how I feel since we are so connected. I snatch the test off the table walking to the bathroom. Todoroki doesn't try to stop me. He's not happy with how I'm taking this but how did he think I would take this. I'm only 20 years old, I'm in school, I'm working…..oh god how can I be a hero if I'm pregnant! I take the test following the instructions. I lean against the bathroom counter waiting for it to be ready. Deep down just like Todoroki I already know the results. I open the bathroom door and Todoroki is standing right there. He holds his arms out to me. He isn't smiling or frowning, he just wants to comfort me. I fall into his arms holding on so tight.

"S-Shouto…"I sob before laying against his chest.

"It's going to be okay," says Todoroki rubbing his scent into my hair. "We're going to be okay." He kisses the top of my curly hair as I allow the positive test to fall to the ground. I bury my face further into his chest as I begin to cry.

 **Author's Note: I was almost not going to make it to getting this chapter up. I have been feeling really down mentally. Some great friends helped me( you know who you are ) and I feel a little bit better. Anyway we all knew Midoriya was pregnant XD…..Feel free to guess the baby gender! Next chapter is going to be intense.**


	22. Chapter 22

TODOROKI

A WEEK LATER

Midoriya has his doctor appointment next week. I wish we could have gotten something sooner but this works as well. We already know he is pregnant but I am interested in hearing what the doctor has to say. I'm pretty excited at the thought of having my own family, a real family. I don't care if it is a boy or a girl, I just want healthy children. I am waiting outside of Midoriya's waiting for him to get off. He should be on desk duty now, the last thing we need is something happening to him or the baby. I get out of my car deciding to head inside because he is late and he is never late. I walk into the building looking around I see Tamaki over at his desk. I walk up to him taking note of Mirio's presence.

"Tamaki," I say. Mirio is standing by his desk. He is holding back his alpha as his alpha feels that I stole his mate. I didn't steal Midoriya he was mine since we were born. I am really not trying to fight Mirio but I will beat his ass if I have to. "Have you seen Midoriya?" I ask Tamaki.

"I'm in a different department from him so I haven't seen," says Tamaki. "I think he was on duty on the north district today." I can't be hearing this right. What the hell?

"I thought he was on desk duty?" I ask.

"No.." Tamaki's voice starts to fade as I feel more pain than I have ever felt in my life. It actually brings me to my knees. I try to steady my breathing and figure out what the hell is going on. Midoriya, my mate, our baby is in trouble. I growl viciously causing several people to look our way. Some scurry away while others submit slightly due to the aggression that is now flowing off of me.I close my eyes sending vibes to Midoriya. I want him to know I am coming to get him. I don't know where he is but I am going to find him at any cost.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirio feeling my protective shield go up.

"Izuku is in trouble," I replied standing up. "He's hurt, I have to find him, now!" Mirio and Tamaki went to school with me and I don't ever raise my voice. They know something is wrong.

"Let us help," offers Tamaki grabbing the car keys to his patrol car.

"I'm glad you offered," I replied. "Can I ride in your car?"

"Yes," says Tamaki. "Taking my car will allow us to bypass traffic. I was about to clock out but I will stay on the clock to find Midoriya. I know you need to know that your mate is safe." He's not safe, I don't bother correcting Tamaki as he is helping me. I follow him noticing Mirio is walking with us to the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask Mirio.

"I'm coming too," says Mirio. "Midoriya is still my friend. I want to ensure that he is safe." I decide to let it go because the more hands the better. We reach the car quickly. I climb into the back while the both of them sit up front. The alpha in me is going crazy. I had to bite my tongue several times to keep from growling at them. They are trying to help but my alpha doesn't know that. It only knows our omega is in danger and everyone is considered a threat at this point.

"Does he have his phone on him?" asked Mirio.

"He should," I reply. "He doesn't go anywhere without it." Tamaki starts up his car.

"Mirio," says Tamaki. "Can you plug in Midoriya's phone number, we can track it." Mirio types in Midoriya's number knowing it by heart. I can't help but feel a tad bit jealous. I know Midoriya number by heart but I don't want anyone else knowing it the way I do. It sounds petty because it is petty.

"It's not moving," says Mirio looking at the screen. Tamaki takes off in the direction that Midoriya phone is located at. He turns on his siren so people will move out of the way.

"It could be a number of reasons," says Tamaki starting to drive faster. "Todoroki, how do you feel?"

"Midoriya is dazed so I'm on edge," I say through my teeth. Tamaki thankfully stops asking questions and focuses on driving. We finally arrive at where Midoriya phone is. I look around as we get out of the car. It is not a lot of traffic in this area. This is the perfect location if you wanted to kill or kidnap someone. We are all looking around for his phone. It could be anywhere in this area. It is not like the dot tells us exactly where it is. I sniff the air searching for any hint of his scent. I catch it but it's very faint thanks to the dumpsters back here. I walk over to one of the dumpsters and his phone is laying on the ground. It is under the dumpsters hard to see from this angle. We would have found it but it may have taken a little while longer without me scenting him. I bend down picking his phone up. Mirio and Tamaki jog over to me. I can smell their concern as they realize how seriously pissed off I am.

"You think he dropped it?" asked Tamaki. He is looking around. "I don't see any signs of a struggle."

"No," says Mirio. I begin to feel out for Midoriya, I sniff the air catching his scent's direction immediately.

"He is close by," I reply. "Follow me." I take off down the alley with the Tamaki and Mirio close behind. I know they have questions. Since they are not bonded they truly don't understand how I feel or the connection I have with my mate. I might actually look crazy to them but I'm not. I just want my family safe. I don't slow down my pace as I continue at a fast jog. I don't want to be heard where Midoriya's scent is leading me. I end up having to go through some other building. I look around realizing this area looks to be the bad part of downtown. I slow down as Midoriya scent gets stronger. I can smell my mate's fear causing me to hold back a growl. I did need anyone knowing I am here. I look around seeing a fire escape. I walk over to the fire escape sniffing realizing Midoriya went this way or worse he was dragged. I begin to climb with the guys hanging close behind me. I get to a window where I know Midoriya is on the other side. I can smell him, feel him. It kills me that I allowed this idiot to take my mate.

"I should call for backup," whispers Tamaki placing a hand on my shoulder. I glance at him bearing my teeth. I don't like the fact that he is touching me and I don't like the idea of waiting for backup.

"Do what you want," I say lowly looking back at the window. "I'm going in there."

"Do be ridiculous!" exclaims Mirio lowly. "You know you can't go in there without knowing the situation!" He is right but the alpha in me doesn't care. My mate and our baby are in trouble.

"Midoriya is pregnant and I don't have time to waste!" I hiss at him getting sick of them questioning me. I look at the window using my fire quirk to melt the glass in the left corner. Once the glass begins soft melting away I push the curtain out of my way just enough to see into the room. I know no one is in there because he or she could have attacked me by now. It is a risk I am willing to take at this moment. I melt more of the glass slipping in careful as Mirio and Tamaki advise me not to do so. I ignore them as I continue to work. I get down on my knees slowly pulling the curtain back as I slide into the room. I quickly look around making sure I am in the clear. My eyes land on Midoriya who is tied to a bed, I'm not liking this already. I hold in a growl. It at least appears that this criminal is not in the room. Midoriya is out but I know he catches my scent as his eyes open. I move quickly to a closet in the room hiding inside leaving the door cracked. Midoriya not only feels frantic but he looks frantic looking around the room. I don't want him to know I'm here, I can't chance him giving me away. I look to my right through the crack seeing that bastard from the night of the party, the one he called the leader, Neko.

"Deku, what is it?" he asks looking down at him. "You look so scared. I won't hurt you." He sits a glass on the nightstand. "Are you thirsty?"

"No I'm not thirsty," he chokes out. "Why are you doing this?" I think that guy used the quirk on him to get him here. I'm glad he is able to talk at least, barely. Neko leans down to him touching his face softly. I can feel that Midoriya wants to pull away from him.

"I've always wanted you," he says lowly. "I watched you since I was in middle school. You were incredible at the festival your first year at U.A. I can't believe no one rarely mentioned you." Fuck this guy is crazy. Long as he doesn't harm my mate I may spare him. "We are meant to be together. Once we mate you will feel what I feel. I'm so glad I ran into you today. I don't have to worry about sharing you." He touches Midoriya cheek causing him to close his eyes since he can't look away. I swallow a growl along with my feelings down. Now I want to kill him. I haven't felt Midoriya this terrified since his first encounter with this bastard. "I can't believe you put a warrant out for my arrest, you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

"What about me?" asked Midoriya. "You're hurting me by doing this. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"You can be happy with me," he says.

"I-I have a mate…"stammers Midoriya. Neko sneers as he turns Midoriya head to view the bounding mark my teeth left behind.

"I know….."he growls. "His stench on your skin is enough to make me vomit." I bite my lip hard as I bawl up my fist ready to knock his ass out. I calm my emotions because I don't need him sensing me. "Let's get started shall we…" Neko lust rises in the air causing me to bite my lip this time drawing blood. Neko starts to remove his clothes as Midoriya fear increases. "Relax, I don't have any more heat inducer on me. I don't want you to hurt." He goes to remove Midoriya uniform realizing it is one piece. "I hope you don't mind." He grabs a pair of scissors cutting his uniform down the center. Neko releases a seductive growl as he stands up looking down at my mate. His lust for me omega is so strong my alpha moves within in me more than ready to strike. I have to quiet the alpha within me which is getting more difficult by the minute. Midoriya is so scared he doesn't sense me like he did before, in this case, I'm glad.

"Please don't do this…." Midoriya begs with his voice shaking it almost causes me to blow my cover. Neko stands up grinning down at my mate. He slowly unzips his pants making me bear my teeth although he can't see me.

 **Author's Note: Sorry to leave on a such a heavy note. Leave me some extra love and I just might get the motivation to push out another chapter this weekend. Also if you are into Omegaverse please check out Animefangirl2223 An Omega Warrior. It's as awesome as it sounds XD**


	23. Chapter 23

TODOROKI

"We will be joined soon," smiles Neko as he strokes his dick over Midoriya. I know the moment I will strike. I know what Neko is going to do. I swallow my feelings down demanding my alpha to be patient. Neko leans down kissing Midoriya completely ignoring his bonding bite mark on his neck. This mother fucker has some balls. He is kissing Midoriya as if he is his lover. I know Midoriya isn't kissing him back. The moment is now, now I strike. I slowly open the closet door. I walk up behind him quickly but my fury is what gives me away. He suddenly turns around trying to grab me but I dodge punching him in the face hard as I growl like an animal. I watch as Neko hits the ground. Looks like he felt that, he hasn't felt anything yet. Neko looks up at me. This guy has crazy written all over his face. "How did you find me? How did you get in here?"

"None of your damn business!" I hiss moving at the speed of light. I hit him in the face knocking him to the floor completely. I kick him in the ribs hard causing the wind to be knocked out of him. I can hear Neko gasping for air. I kneel down close to his level. He tries to grab for me again. I grab one arm freezing his hand before freezing the hand that is in my grip.

"No!" he screams realizing he is completely defenseless. I smirk at him as he looks at me looking horrified for the first time. Oh he should be afraid….

"I could use my quirk but I would rather you feel my fist you son of a bitch," I grab him by the neck punching him in the face. I look down at Neko as I hit him again hearing a crunch. I either broke something or knocked a tooth loose. I don't fucking care which. The alpha in me growls as I hit him again. Once I started I couldn't stop. My alpha is thinking about everything Neko did to Midoriya, to our baby. My alpha is more heartless than I am and is doing the most to protect our family.

"Shouto no!" screams Tamaki entering the room. His words don't stop me as I continue to hit him. "Let me cuff him," I growl as my alpha doesn't like Tamaki trying to stop me.

"Todoroki," Mirio says calmly causing me to stop hitting Neko. Where the hell did he come from? I forgot Mirio was even here. "Take care of your mate, we got him. Look at Midoriya." I glance at my mate who is still laying in the bed unable to move. For the first time, I feel him and he doesn't want me to beat Neko to death. I look down at Neko, lucky bitch.

"Mate huh?" he questions through blood oozing out the sound of his mouth. He has splatter around his mouth like he is kid eating a messy ice cream cone. "How does it feel to know I touched him first?" Tamaki punches him in the face causing Neko to look dazed.

"I got him," says Tamaki. I release Neko wanting to see my mate. That is the only reason I let that asshole go. "Talk all the shit you want but you're going away for a long time. I heard everything!" he hisses at Neko. I turn my attention to Midoriya. I allow my inner alpha to guide me. I can hear the sirens getting closer. I stand over Midoriya as I pull my shirt over my head covering him. I untie the knots on Midoriya's wrist that was tied to the bed. Once they are untied I slide the shirt over his head. I lean down rubbing my neck scent gland into his neck.

"Nnnnggghhh….." groans Midoriya. My alpha growls knowing Midoriya needs more. I continue to scent him holding him as close as possible.

"How did you find me?" he asked lowly.

"I scented you," I tell him. I shift him in my lap as I begin to cradle him. "Don't talk right now." The sirens are a lot closer now.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" he cries. I hold him close burying his head in my chest hoping my scent will calm him. Tamaki stands Neko up. I can tell he is hurt, wounded, embarrassed, and most of all furious. He looks at me. I glare at him baring my teeth growling loudly. I can tell he wants to say more but like a good boy, he keeps his mouth shut. That growl was a death warning, I could seriously kill him right now. The police finally arrive coming into the room. They look around the room laying eyes on me. I'm not in the mood for talking at all.

"Shouto," the office says walking up to me.

"I'm off the clock," I inform him. "Do you need Deku for anything?"

"We just have a few questions," he says hesitantly sensing my alpha's anger. I don't say anything as Midoriya sends calming vibes my way. It makes my alpha feel a little better. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Do I have to do this now?" asked Midoriya weakly. "I-I just want to go home…." I have never heard Midoriya sound this broken and it kills me. Maybe I should have acted soon instead being selfish with wanting to beat Neko face in. I growl in agitation thinking this.

"We know…." says the cop. "You were in uniform so we just need to go over what happened while it is fresh in your mind," I growl hearing that unable to control myself. There is no way Midoriya can handle doing that right now. "Maybe Shouto should step out of the room for this." My grip on Midoriya tightens hearing that suggestion.

"He won't be leaving him, officer," says Tamaki stepping handing Neko to another officer. "I'm asking that we do this tomorrow or maybe in a few hours, this alpha needs to attend to his omega." Thank you, Tamaki. The officer still seems conflicted as he looks at me. I send out a 'don't fuck with me' vibe. He quickly agrees walking away probably trying to get away from me. Tamaki sighs taking a bag from Mirio with Midoriya's uniform in it. "I will call either tonight or early tomorrow morning, feel free to take the next couple of days off but run it past the boss."

"I will…" mutters Midoriya. I scoop him up into my arms as he buries his face in my chest. I walk out the front door past the cops to see paparazzi outside. I make sure to shield Midoriya as much as I can as an officer opens the back of a car to get us back to the station. I'm not even going home, we're going to the hospital to get Midoriya looked at. I have to know him and the baby are okay.

Once we get back to the station I put him in the car taking off to the hospital. I glance at him here and there trying to keep my alpha under control. He is looking out of the window.

"You were going to kill him…"says Midoriya slowly.

"Yes," I reply. There is no need for me to lie to him. I was going to kill him had Tamaki not stopped me. I can feel Midoriya shift to look at me.

"You felt so dark…"he replies. I close my eyes briefly taking a deep breath. "There are so many things you could have done with….your quirk."

"My mate…." I say calmly. "Our child…..was in danger. I'm not going to apologize for protecting you both." I immediately feel like shit because I don't feel like I really protected them.

"Hey…..you did everything you could," says Midoriya. "I would hold your hand but the quirk is still wearing off." I reach grabbing his hand. I bring his hand up to my lips kissing it softly. "Thank you for not killing Shouto…." Midoriya smiles weakly but I feel flicker inside of him glad that I almost killed him. I glance at him but he is now looking out the car window. I don't even bother trying to talk to him at this moment. We are both inside of our own heads trying to focus on what is to come at the hospital. Everything is pretty much a blur for me from when we arrived, to when we got to the exam. I don't really come out of it until the doctor says something about an ultrasound.

"What?" I question. It's a female doctor, an omega and she seems very nice, very knowledgeable.

"I know this is a lot for you both," she says. "You went through a lot this evening." I just told her I wanted him checked out to ensure everything was okay because he had a really rough shift. I don't want her to know what really happened unless she needs to know for his treatment. "I wanted to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. How far along are you?"

"I don't know…." says Midoriya slowly. "My appointment is next week."

"All right well let's just take a look," she smiles. "Lay back for me." I walk closer to Midoriya side grabbing his hand. He scared but excited at the same time. I am glad to know he is even a little bit excited. The doctor has a machine that looks almost like a television. I have never seen an ultrasound. She puts jelly on his lower tummy before moving around this thick short wand around. "When was the last time you had your heat?"

"March sometime…" he replies. I have to remind myself that Midoriya was out of it at the time. I believe his heat was at the end of March, March 23rd I believe. I won't correct him in front of the doctor.

"Okay," she replies. She stares at the screen harder. "Let's see here, oh…." I am not scenting anything from the doctor and dare I say her face is as cold as mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying not to panic ahead of time. I quiet my alpha waiting for the doctor to fill us in.

"You have a litter here," she explains. I hold in a gasp as it feels like my heart just stopped beating. "This is baby one," she says smiling and pointing to something on the screen. It is hard for me to really make it out. "Here is baby two, and over here is baby three, four, and five." My alpha moves within me very glad that we did everything we could to find our mate.

"D-did you say f-f-five?" chokes Midoriya.

 **Author's Note: Nothing else needs to be said XD**


	24. Chapter 24

TODOROKI

"Yes," she replies. "It looks like you are a little over 8 weeks, 2 months already. Congratulations!" My alpha is proud, a litter of 5. That is very impressive. I begin to smile already ready to meet all five of them. "You will need to meet with the doctor soon. Having a litter of 5 can be challenging."

"We most certainly will," I reply. "Are our babies okay?"

"They are perfectly healthy," she replies. "Make sure to keep the stress to a minimum. Did you have any questions?"

"Not at this time," I reply.

"It was nice meeting you Shouto and Deku," she smiles. "Have a good evening and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to reach out." She gives me her card. I thank her before helping Midoriya clean up. They were nice enough to give Midoriya some pants that most patients in surgery are given. We head back to the car in silence. I can feel that he is still in shock about what happened as he should be. This was pretty horrifying. The only good that came out of this was finding out about our litter.

I get Midoriya into the house drawing him a bath. He is sitting on the bed spaced out a little. I sigh wondering why was he not on desk duty. Did he not tell his boss? I don't understand what happened. I used bath beads and a little bubble bath to make it nice wanting him to be as comfortable as possible. The water is finally ready with me heading back to the room to undress him. I remove his clothes easily as he is still not moving much. I lift him up off my bed into my arms when he is completely nude. I go to place him in the water is when he finally speaks.

"Can you join me please," he says barely above a whisper. He needs comfort so I don't mind it at all. I get undressed in the bathroom not wanting to leave his sight. I climb into the tube behind which is uncomfortable consider my height but anything for Midoriya. He leans back against my chest and for the first time this evening I feel him relax. "Do you think the media is going to trash me?"

"What?" I ask. "No, it's none of their damn business anyway." I wrap my arms around him touching his lower belly. Midoriya breath hitches as my hand begins to rub his lower belly. I can feel his terror flowing through me.

"I did tell my boss," he replies after a few minutes. "He had me starting desk duty on Monday. I didn't think…..I didn't know…."

"You don't have to talk about it," I tell him leaning down on his head a little.

"Our children could have been hurt," he cries. "I would have never forgiven myself." He starts to shake as he finally breaking down crying. I scent his hair although I know he will be washing it.

"Shhhh…" I tell him softly. "It's okay, no one could have guessed this was going to happen." I wonder how did Neko manage to avoid the cops this long. I still want to kill him. My eye twitches just thinking about that Neko bastard. I shake the thoughts from my mind knowing I need to comfort Midoriya right now. I nuzzle my face into his hair until he stops crying. He leans forward turning around in the tube to face me.

"Do you forgive me?" he asks.

"There is nothing to forgive," I inform him. Midoriya straddles me with his need to mate flaring up. This is more for an emotional connection than it is sexual. My body gets hard in the response to his mating scent. I groan because the scent is so strong. I look at my husband hoping he knows I know this wasn't his fault. I reach my right hand up cuddling his face. Midoriya slowly leans forward kissing me softly while laying his hands on my chest. This feels different than our normal kisses I would say. He is taking his time, allowing his emotions to run through me. I'm pleasantly surprised when he begins to pant. He pulls out of the kiss reaching into the water grabbing my hard dick and line it up with his entrance. Everything feels so weird with us being in the bath, water, warmth, the scent of the bath beads, the tight space. "Mmmpphhh….." I moan as he slides down on me. Midoriya moves up and down slowly taking more of my length each time he comes down on my dick. "Uggghh…"

"Hahh….." moans Midoriya as he begins to roll hips causing the water to move. His pleasure is shooting through me quickly letting me know he is very aroused much needed this emotional connection. I moan because his feelings are so strong right now. "Ahhh….ahhh…" His moans almost take me back to when we were bonding. Not to say any other time we mated was not good but it feels like we are truly connecting. Midoriya tossing his head back those green strands flying as his mouth falls open releasing another moan. "Haaa…..ha…" His cheeks are already beginning to gain color. My hands reach up grabbing his waist guiding him ever so slightly. "Ahhh…hahh….."

"Nngggnnhhh…."I moan with my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I grip his hips a little tighter enjoying the feel of him riding me. Midoriya looks down at me and I feel the tingle of him reaching his peak, usually, I'm the one that is quick, not tonight. He leans down kissing me passionately. I slide my hand up his back wanting to hold him so much tighter than I already am.

"I love you…." He whispers into my mouth shocking me. I try to look at him but he refuses to let my mouth free. "I love you….I love you….hahhh….hahhh…." His hips begin to grind against me faster and faster. His orgasm is much closer now and I believe he is letting his emotions completely take him. I didn't have to feel his looming orgasm to know he is close to cumming.

"Izuku…."I moan. "Ohhh….ahhhh…..ahhh…." Midoriya sits up looking down at me rolling his hips as he manages to find his own spot.

"Shouto….." he moans with a small shudder. "Ahhh….nnggghhh….." I fully sit up pulling Midoriya towards me close as I can as I begin to meet his thrusts. I don't get a damn about the floor getting wet. I can hear some of the water hitting the floor.

"I love you…."I tell to Midoriya. I loved him from the moment we meet but I was in denial. I let all of that go when he told me us being mates was fate. "Mmmrrgghh…..ha….ha…I'm going to cum." Midoriya starts kissing me wrapping his arms around my neck continuing to roll hips perfectly. I begin to pant hard as I feel my orgasm working its way from my toes all the way up hitting me hard. I grip Midoriya's back harder than I intended meeting his hips. "Arrggghhh….."I growl into his mouth as I cum inside of him. Midoriya begins to shake into his climax.

"Ohh….Shouto…." he moans into my mouth. Midoriya is having a powerful orgasm that has him screaming as he shakes in my arms. "Oh god…hahhh…..ha…" His love is unconditional, he has never loved any guy on this level except me. My alpha causes a growl to escape from my lips making Midoriya's omega release a small cry of satisfaction. I growl in response but this one is much softer. It was to let his omega know we will always be here for him. No one will hurt him or our children. Midoriya lays his head on my shoulder completely spent. I begin to wash him and myself before taking him out. He is like a baby right now. I get Midoriya tucked into bed knowing he wouldn't be asleep for the night. I hear my phone ring, I answer it quickly walking out of the room.

"Hello," I greet.

"It's me, Tamaki. I wanted to know if Midoriya was up for giving his take on what happened this afternoon?"

"He's not," I replied. "He was completely traumatized." I run my hands through my hair. "I will see what I can do to get him to talk tomorrow. I am only doing this because it is protocol."

"I find that interesting," states Tamaki. The alpha in me growls because I feel like he is taking a jag at my omega. "He has seen a lot of shit in his day, that is all I am saying."

"Well he was almost raped by this asshole twice," I growl at him. "On top that he was fucking kidnapped while on duty!"

"I apologize for speaking out of term," says Tamaki knowing he crossed a line. I'm not sure if he knows about the first attempt. If he didn't, he does now. "Call me when you guys are ready." I end the call calming down. Tamaki is being a fucking idiot. Neko was dangerous. I hope they lock his ass away for a long time. I might actually see to it myself that it happens. I go and fix myself dinner deciding how am I going to go about my day tomorrow, all I can think of is how to care for Midoriya and our children.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

I stir in my sleep a little. I don't open my eyes yet but I can sense Midoriya an uneasiness that is causing me to toss and turn more than I ever would. I still my movements as I get quiet listening to Midoriya.

"No," he says softly. "I was actually on my way back to the office when he grabbed me. I think my phone fell out when he used his quirk." The other person must be speaking to him, it goes quiet for a moment. "He was very silent, I didn't even know where he came from but I suspect the alley when I was passing. Yeah, he carried me to that apartment. I don't think anyone was living there because of the shape of the building. It's almost as if it's a place where criminals do bad things." I can feel a shiver go through Midoriya. "He pretty much tied my wrist to the bedpost. Since he used his quirk I guess he didn't see the point in tying up my legs." I hear him beginning to pace. "He allowed me to be able to speak…he wanted to hear my cries." Midoriya voice shakes towards the end of the last sentence making my heart ache.

"That is all I know mostly. I'm just glad Todoroki showed up when he did. I have never been so scared." I think back to when Tamaki said he has been through a lot, not much can scare him but yet this did. "I emailed the boss already, I have the rest of the week off." Silence "No, I don't want to talk about my pregnancy but I appreciate your concern. I'll see you when I return to the office." Midoriya ends the call sighing. "Shouto…." I open my eyes turning over to face him and he gives me a small smile. "Did you really think I wouldn't pick up on you being awake."

"I was hoping," I admit in my sleepy voice. "How are you feeling?" He comes sitting on the bed next to me.

"Overwhelmed," he says lowly. "And scared. I mean I knew he wasn't going to kill me but the thought of him trying to bond me…."

"I would never allow that to happen," I growl. It's impossible for an omega to be bonded more than once. I didn't want Neko touching Midoriya let alone putting his mouth, his teeth, on my mate. A low protective growl escapes deep from within my throat. Midoriya grabs my hand comforting me.

"Of course not," he replied. "We are fated to be together." He takes a deep breath. "I'm just ready for my appointment next week."

"I agree," I tell him touching his stomach before I can stop myself. The giddy happiness is highly felt through our bond causing me to actually sigh in glee.

"Tamaki was trying to be nosy and ask about my pregnancy….." he murmurs laying down beside me facing me. "It's not like we are best friends or whatever so I told him off." I smile because he made me proud at that moment. He chuckles feeling that emotion in me. "I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Good," I tell him. I try not to think about the real reason Tamaki was inquiring about the pregnancy. "Any news on Neko?"

"He's pretty much locked up," says Midoriya. "They didn't find any personal belongings in the building as I figured they wouldn't. They are looking into the owner of the building trying to see what they can find out. I just don't understand why me."

"Do you really want to know the answer to that," I reply moving my hand to his waist.

"I think I need to," he says slowly. "To move on. Most villains or criminals have a reason to do what they do, even serial killers but this I don't understand."

"We will get it figured out," I tell him softly. "Stop stressing, you have to keep your stress down remember."

"I am…." he replies. "I'm not going to go to school either….I just can't."

"It's okay," I inform him as I hear knocking on my door. It can only be Bakugou. "I'll be right back." I slide on some pants grabbing a shirt really quick making my way to the front door. I look through the peephole and it Bakugou and Kirishima. I go ahead and open the door allowing them inside.

"Where's Midoriya?" asked Kirishima panicked.

"He's in the room and he's fine," I reply folding my arms. "He's not up for much company."

"Kirishima!" exclaims Midoriya running from the room to hug his new best friend. Bakugou looks serious still. He knows something is wrong with me. Kirishima pulls out of hug examine him.

"Thank god," droned Kirishima. "I was so worried. So you going to testify against this asshole right!" Midoriya sighs nodding his head yes.

"If I have to," he says slowly. "I don't want him doing this to anyone else."

"Step outside with me," says Bakugou calmly. I can tell he is as upset as I am. It would be nice to speak to another alpha about this.

"Sure," I agree. "We will be right outside this door."

"Nothing is going to happen to him," says Kirishima. "Anyone tries, I will take care of them." I nod trusting him as I follow Bakugou out the apartment. I can feel his anger, it is nice to know I'm not alone.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for those who are continuing to read. Sorry the story updates are slowing down. This is the busy season at my job. Hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

TODOROKI

"I would have killed him….." states Bakugou leaning over the rail looking out into our courtyard at this apartment complex. I can feel his inner alpha flexing. "I'm surprised you didn't." He glares at me and alpha is impressed with his words.

"I wanted to," I admit shaking back my alpha that is still reeling from last night. "I beat the shit out of him."

"You didn't use your quirk?" asked Bakugou looking at me.

"I wanted him to feel every hit," I replied. "Tamaki actually stopped me….I don't know what would have happened if he didn't. On the other hand, I think I already know." Bakugou looks back out into the view of the courtyard.

"At least you stopped…." he says. "What happened to the guy?"

"Tamaki got him locked up," I reply. "I hated the fact they wanted to pump Izuku for information. I understand the police were just doing their jobs but he was terrified. I had to watch, wait patiently and keep my hormones down just to even attack that asshole. Soon as I got my hands on that mother fucker I couldn't stop my alpha." Bakugou nods understanding. My alpha not only felt but saw our omega in danger. That is do to my own selfish needs in a sense of wanting to beat his face in. Neko did this to himself.

"I'm not use to you losing it so easily though," states Bakugou. "Is it because of the bond?"

"It's more than that….." I reply. "Midoriya and I are going to have a family." Bakugou starts coughing. He leans over trying to catch his breath but ends up just coughing some more. He finally recovers standing up straight.

"What!" he exclaims. "You can't be serious?" I blush slightly. I don't regret starting a family with Midoriya, it's what I wanted. It's just the fact that I am talking about my intimate affairs with Bakugou.

"Don't judge me," I reply shoving my hands in my pockets. Bakugou is still in shock as he just stares at me with his mouth slightly open. "I already knew he was pregnant. You can't knot an omega if they are pregnant. It's like a free pregnancy test I guess you could say. You're in shock but it will grow on you."

"How long have you known?" asked Bakugou.

"Soon as I didn't knot him," I explain. "But we also weren't using protection about 95% of the time." Bakugou closes his mouth chuckling.

"Wow….." says Bakugou. He pushes me in the shoulder lightly. "The ass must have been good."

"Shut up!" I say blushing. "I really care about him. He's not some omega piece of ass to me." I keep myself from saying he is my fated mate. "He just happens to be the perfect omega for me."

"Well I can't complain," says Bakugou. "At least your ass is getting laid now."

"Oh whatever," I replied. "It took you how long to ask Kirishima out." Bakugou blushes rolling his eyes.

"I had my reasons," he spats weakly.

"Whatever you say Bakugou," I reply feeling like he was full of shit. He pinned after Kirishima our whole high school years. Always protecting him like he was his alpha. He was so in denial. It wasn't until after we graduated, he asked him out. He was lucky as hell Kirishima didn't find another alpha because he was so damn slow at making his move.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. I can tell he is concerned but trying to not let it show.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How are you going to handle work and school I mean," Bakugou rewords. "How are you going to do all of that while having a family?"

"I'm going to work full time," I explain. "It's as simple as that. I'm not taking classes for a while. I know Izuku mom wants him to finish school so I am willing to allow him to take classes as he has been doing. I may have to work overtime at times but I mean 5 kids is no easy ride."

"Did you say 5?" asked Bakugou. His face completely drops in surprise. "Jesus…." I smile proudly shocking him as I don't smile often.

"I'm thinking of having my mom come live with us," I further explain to him. "You know help with the kids and everything. I will need to take of some things first before doing that." I sigh thinking about all I would need to do to get ready for the babies and my mother if she can stay with us.

"Hell yeah your ass going to need help," huffs Bakugou. "You're not worried your mom…."

"She won't hurt them," I replied looking at him. "I doubt my kids will look anything like the man she hates."

"For your sake, I hope so," says Bakugou. I know my mother would never hurt my children. She is a different person than she was back then. I dislike my scar but I understand why my mother did what she did. I get distracted feeling Midoriya's happiness. What is he talking about in there? I can't help myself as I head back to the door opening it without saying a word. I see Kirishima hugging and screaming a little with joy. He told him about the babies, discussing our kids brought him that much happiness. Midoriya looks over at me shyly.

"Are you guys done out there?" he asks.

"I guess we are now," I reply. "Did you tell him?"

"Of course he did!" exclaims Kirishima. "Congrats man! Ahhhh, the babies are going to be so cute!" Midoriya blushes but I can tell he is happy. He is truly happy about us starting a family together.

"You think they will get Todoroki's two-tone hair?" asked Bakugou walking into the living room. "Not that I care or anything."

"Awww," coos Kirishima. "Don't act like you aren't excited to see a mini Todoroki and Midoriya running around. Man, what kind of quirks are the kids going to have? Man, you guys are going to have one badass family." I chuckle because in a way he is right. I can Midoriya feel uneasy but only for a moment. I look at him wondering why that is. I know the babies make him happy so why be nervous.

"That would be nice!" exclaims Midoriya. "I would love to see a mini Todoroki!" Now it's my turn to blush. Just like that in a dark moment, our kids are already bringing us so much joy, so much happiness and they aren't physically here yet.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the words of encouragement with the last chapter. Those who know me personally know I NEVER leave a story unfinished. I also usually always respond to comments as well. In this case I was eager to get the chapter up so I skipped that step this time. For those of you here in the states Happy Thanksgiving!**


	26. Chapter 26

MIDORIYA

A MONTH LATER

I'm happy with the fact that I'm pregnant. I'm still not too thrilled about it being 5 kids but I'm happy to be pregnant none the less. Our appointment was a success. The doctor was super excited to know we conceived so soon, not that it was planned but they don't need to know that. I haven't told my family yet and I can only imagine how that is going to go. Todoroki doesn't want anything stressing me so he is only allowing me to work, no school. Trust me this was not an argument I would win so I agreed. I didn't care for school that much anyway. I rub my 3-month belly that looks more like 4 months. Right now I probably look more fat than pregnant. God, I hope the babies wouldn't be too crowded in there.

Being on desk duty sucks though. I spend time surfing the internet until there is something for me to do. I pretty much file reports and do research on villains when need be. Every time the criminals or villains are arrested we add more to their paperwork. Sometimes I wonder why do they keep trying? What is driving them? I look up from my current stack to see Mirio walking over to me. I haven't seen him since…..Neko kidnapped me. I shake off the fear that goes through me just thinking about him. He is locked up still awaiting trial which is next week. Not much to ask in my opinion but the rules need to be followed for everyone including him. Mirio smiles brightly at me as he gets closer.

"Hey Izuku," he greets. "How are you feeling?" I know what he is hinting at and I don't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Tamaki isn't off for another 30 minutes."

"I know I came here to see you," he says.

"Oh," I replied. "You could have called or text."

"I wanted to speak in person," he replies. "Do you have some time to talk?" I think about it for a moment.

"I guess I could take my 15," I say thoughtfully. "Did you want to go for a short walk?"

"Whatever you want to do," says Mirio almost laughing. "This is your break and I'm crashing it." I lock my computer and files in my desk before walking with Mirio out of the station. Todoroki would be glad to know I am going on a walk. Trying to keep me as active as possible while I can. Nothing too bad but just a little activity.

"I can tell something is on your mind," I tell Mirio looking at him. "I swear I'm recovering from what happened. Please don't worry about me so much." I'm really shaken and glad to be on desk duty at the moment. It would be really hard for me to focus and being pregnant isn't helping. I actually feel jumpier compared to before. I'm not use to be taken off guard. It happened not once but twice.

"It's not that," says Mirio as we start to walk down the street. "I wanted to talk about the pregnancy." Oh god…

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I asked. "Only select people know. I still need to tell my mom."

"Are you serious?" asked Mirio looking down at my belly. I blush hard.

"I'm sure some people have figured it out," I reply. "I have been really busy so I haven't gone by to see my mom yet."

"Oh," says Mirio. "She must hate that. I know she probably misses you a lot."

"She does," I reply. "I talk to her often so she is okay. If you run into her please don't tell her,"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you," he says looking at me. "So I wanted to talk about how we didn't use protection that one time…" I feel ill as I do recall that moment. He was in a rut and refused to put a condom on. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel bad but I wanted to make sure it is not my baby you are carrying." I instinctively place my hands over my stomach thinking no these are Todoroki's children, not yours. "You can stay with your mate but I want to be there for our kids if they're mine."

"Slow down," I say almost out of breath from shock. I can hear my phone buzzing and it's Todoroki. "I need to take this." I turn away from Mirio. "Hey…."

"Are you okay?" asked Todoroki skipping pleasantries. "I can feel your anxiety increase, what's going on?"

"I'm fine," I sigh. "We can talk about it when I get home."

"I won't be able to focus until I know what's wrong," says Todoroki. "You're carrying our children so I'm going to be more on edge about these things." I sigh because he most certainly is but I don't blame him especially after what happened.

"I know," I replied. "I'm on a 15-minute break so I don't have long to talk since I'm chatting with some other people."

"Other people?" says Todoroki. "Is that why you're on edge? I know you don't want a lot of people knowing. Although you are getting a little big there."

"Well jeez thanks," I say before smiling. "I need to go I'm being so rude right now." Todoroki chuckles.

"All right, I will see you when you get home," he replies. "Take care of yourself okay."

"I will, bye," I say ending the call.

"Other people," says Mirio. He is unable to keep his emotions in check. I can scent that he is not happy I didn't tell Todoroki I was talking to him. Mirio being an alpha he should understand that Todoroki would more than likely be flipping his shit right now. "Is that what I am now?"

"You're an alpha I use to mate and now I'm pregnant," I explain. "My alpha would try to kill you." After Neko, I know Todoroki will not hesitate to attack, friend or foe.

"So how are you going to tell him about me possibly being the father?" asked Mirio. I wish he would stop saying that. It's too upsetting for me to even consider that.

"You let me worry about that," I reply trying not to snap at him. I know he can smell my discomfort and he lets it go. He starts telling me about his job and what he has been up to. I admire how I don't speak to him as often but he never lets me feel that way. It's sad that I'm listening but not at the same time I'm not. I have a lot on my mind. My break is half over and we start to make our way back.

"I guess you have to get back to work," says Mirio as we get close to the building.

"Yeah," I say slowing down my walk. There is this uncomfortable silence between us. "Once I inform Todoroki I will let you know and we can go from there." I stop walking and sigh. "I honestly don't know how we are going to handle this besides doing a DNA test. I really don't want to put the children at risk." Mirio nods.

"I understand," he says. "I just appreciate you trying to find out the truth."

"Of course," I reply.

"Can I hug you?" asked Mirio. I look at him and he looks so sad I can't say no. I nod yes. Mirio leans down hugging me. He is hugging me tightly but not too tight. I pat his back lightly before he pulls back placing his hand on my stomach. I'm a little choked up because what if these babies are his, no, they can't be. Sadly, I can't ignore the fact they could be. My eyes shoot up feeling my mate. The fury rolling off of him is just as intense as the day he rescued me from Neko. I look around searching for Todoroki knowing he is here.

"What's wrong?" asked Mirio. How can he not feel that? Scent it?

"Mirio…,"I say continuing to scan the area. I hear Todoroki's growl as he comes flying out of nowhere tackling Mirio to the ground. Where the hell did he come from? They both hit the ground. Mirio reaches out to strike Todoroki which he dodges to the left before moving off of Mirio. Todoroki releases a dark protective growl that gets the attention of everyone around us. Mirio is growling as him and Todoroki start to circle each other, waiting, ready to fight, to draw first blood. Todoroki is beyond mad, I can feel his fury making my skin burn slightly.

"You dare touch my omega!" screams Todoroki. I have never seen him yell at anyone. My heart is beating so hard in my chest as I don't know what to do.

"Those could be my babies too you know!" says Mirio.

"The hell it is!" yells Todoroki as people start to run for cover with his anger rising.

"Todoroki…."I whimper as I fall to my knees. I hate being seen as weak but in this case I'm thankful. He immediately turns away from Mirio which I know was hard for him to do. I can feel his alpha still wanting to fight Mirio. Todoroki runs over helping me stand up. I feel dizzy, I don't have the strength to pick up my head. Todoroki can feel it through our bond.

"Midoriya what's wrong?" he asked rushing me inside the building. He leads me to sit down on a bench in the lobby.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for continuing to support the story! We have about 5 more chapters left I believe. I am planning to do a sequel! Yay!**


	27. Chapter 27

MIDORIYA

"I don't know…." I mutter. "I felt how upset you were, next thing I know I'm dizzy." Todoroki cradles my face looking into my eyes. He leans down rubbing our neck scent glands together. This catches me off guard but I welcome it none the less. My eyes close enjoying my mate being so close to me. I have to fight to not bury my face into his scent glad. The dizziness is lifting quickly and being replaced by lust. "Ahhh….." Todoroki growls in response. He picks me up carrying me out the building. I see Mirio talking to Tamaki who just pulled towards the end of the almost battle I guess, I don't really know. Tamaki wants to say something but opts to say nothing as he probably smells the lust coming off of us. He does not want to interfere right now. That would be best for all of us if he didn't. Todoroki sits me down in the car before getting in. He takes off out of the parking lot. "I'm still working…."

"You were still working," he replies. "I have good mind to tell you to quit that job."

"No!" I whine sitting forward with panic taking over my lust. "I love being a hero! Please don't make me do that…."

"Call your boss and tell him I have you," Todoroki instructs. His alpha senses are up and I can't reason with him like this. I call my boss and he understands. I think he could tell by my tone this is not my doing. Since I'm on desk duty it somewhat makes it easier for me to leave 2 hours early but I still didn't want to. We pull up to the apartment and he won't even let me walk, he carries me to his apartment and I see Kirishima down the hall. He spots us smiling but I shake my head no for him to not approach. He looks a little worried but nods yes in knowing not to approach. Todoroki carries me into his apartment back into the bedroom. He sits me on the bed looking at me. "I'm sorry I pulled you out of work." He stands up. "I want to see something okay."

I watch as Todoroki walks to the other side of the room turning his back to me. A low vicious growl releases from him his throat radiating the walls. My skin starts to feel hot from the anger I'm feeling through the bond. I feel slowly like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. I begin to fight for air as I begin to feel dizzy as I did earlier. Todoroki rushes over to me scenting me aggressively. I begin to feel his love for me along with how worried he is.

"What was that?" I asked when he finally pulls away.

"My anger," he explains looking at me seriously. "It affected you."

"That doesn't make sense?" I question. "I mean I have seen you angry plenty of times."

"Not while pregnant," he says.

"Yes, you did," I replied. "When I was kidnapped….."I look down for a moment before Todoroki pulls my face to his.

"Were you dizzy then?" he asked.

"I don't know because I was out of it," I reply honestly. I shake just remembering the fear and terror that I felt. I was just glad to know my alpha really came through for me.

"Um hm," says Todoroki. He starts to scent me again, gently this time as he is calmer. His scent still affects me as I become hard. Todoroki growls as soon as he smells my lust. I can't help it, his scent….it just does something to me. I moan lowly as if I can even hide how I feel. He is my mate, he will always know. Todoroki leans in kissing me softly despite me still smelling aggression on him.

"Ahhh…."I moan as I spread my legs continuing to kiss him. I reach my hand up massaging his hair gently. Todoroki likes this gesture as I can feel his happiness throughout my body making my slick pool. "Shouto…" His pleasure spikes hearing me say his name. I can hear his growl rumble through my body. Todoroki stands up removing his clothes before helping me out of my uniform. Todoroki slides his hand into my hair as he lays down to me.

"You're amazing…." he says lowly causing me to blush. I haven't done anything. I feel like more than anything I have turned this poor guys world upside down but he swears I made him see color in the world. Todoroki slides his hand down the side of my body touching my pregnant belly slightly. I begin to whimper as he continues on his path leading his hand between my legs, I thought he is going for my dick but inside he goes for my warm center.

"Hahh….." I moaned arching my back a little from the feeling. Todoroki begins to move his fingers back forth slowly. I reach my hands up gripping his shoulders just barely as my belly makes it harder for him to be closer to me. "A-ahh….mmmm….." I'm trying to keep myself from being lost in his emotions but he is making that really hard right now. Todoroki leans down on the side of me so he can get closer, he lays his forehead against mine panting as he continues to finger me.

"I love you…." he says slowly.

"Shouto…."I moan trying not to cry. I am drowning in his emotions. He touches my spot lightly with his fingers. I shake lightly fighting off my climax. "Ha….ha….oh my god…" Todoroki turns his face into my cheek kissing me before running his lips down to my neck. I wrap my arms around waist wanting to pull him closer to me. I want to feel how hard he is for me. "Mmm….." I can feel my slick starting to run just a little but not too much. Todoroki is panting harder as his fingers begin to move faster. "Ahhh…..ha….." I arch my back causing me to toss my head back into the mattress. Todoroki continues to kiss my neck. He touches my spot again. "Nnnggghhh….."

"You're so sensitive….." he notes removing his fingers.

"Your emotions…."I pant not able to fully form words as I lay there completely covered in lust and desire from him. I feel the same way but I think Mirio sent him into overdrive. Todoroki growls smelling my slick. He pushing my legs back softly causing me to whimper. Todoroki slides inside of me as he continues to hold my legs pushed back. Todoroki rolls his hips forward.  
Arrrgghhh….haaahh…ha…" Todoroki begins to pant as he rocks his hips into my body.

"Fuck…..ahhh….." moans Todoroki. I look up at him and he looks so focused on loving my body. I look at this man I'm bonded to, the person I will be with for the rest of my life, the man who I will have kids with. My emotions begin to sore catching up to Todoroki.

"Ahhh….ha…hahhh….."I moan thinking about how much I love him. Todoroki growls feeling my emotions increase through our bond. He leans down enough to kiss me sliding his tongue into my mouth as soon as he has a chance. I slide my arms around his waist holding on to him as my pleasure increases. I arch my back as Todoroki begins to lick my neck. He hits my spot just right…. "Shit…..ha….ha…." Todoroki left-hand releases my leg so he can grab my waist.

"Those are my babies…." he moans continuing to roll his hips. He growls and I feel a mixture of anger, pride, the need to protect our children.

"Yessss…haaa…..ha….." I moan. Todoroki leans back enough while his hips never stop moving so he can see me withering in pleasure. He hits my spot again and I grip him tightly moaning loudly. Todoroki leans back down close to me.

"You want my cum?" he asks panting.

"Arrggghhh…."I cry out as he connects with my spot once again.

"That wasn't an answer Izuku…." he says connecting again with a low growl.

"Hahh….ahhh…yes…." I moan. Todoroki begins to speed up his pace making my body rock faster. "Ohhh….." I don't even need to tell Todoroki as I'm sure he can feel, smell my orgasm looming close. My body is starting to get hot, my toes are starting tingle. Todoroki releases my other leg planting his hands onto my waist for better control. The growl he releases shakes me to my core.

"Hahhh…..shit….nnnggghh…" he moans. "Ha…..ha….." I look up at him my body overloaded with emotions at this point. My alpha needs my support. I plant one hand on his hand while the other reaches out for the side of his face. Todoroki leans forward meeting my hand which he runs his cheek into while looking at me.

"Cum deep inside me Shouto…."I whimper. Todoroki looks at me growling as he hits my spot. "Ahhh….nnehhh…" Just because I asked for it doesn't mean I was ready. "Deeper….." Todoroki goes deeper rubbing my spot perfectly. His hips slow down becoming more tender but just as dangerous.

"Arrghhhh…." he growls as he leans closer to me. He licks my lips making me whimper as his body starts to shake. "Cum for me Izuku…haahhh….ha…." He rubs my spot harder crying out into his orgasm. "Arrgghhhh…ha…..hahhh….."

"Shouto….."I moan embracing my orgasm as his radiates throughout my body. "Ha…..ha…..ohhh…." I can feel Todoroki still cumming inside and it feels so good to feel my alpha, all of him. Todoroki leans down kissing me still panting a little.

"God I needed that…." he says. "Our babies, you and I made them together….." I kiss his forehead.

"I know," I tell him positively.

"Mirio is lucky I didn't kill him…" says Todoroki close to growling. I grab his face forcing him to look at me.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm right here, it's okay. I'm yours, no one else's. That includes these babies." Todoroki nods before leaning into my shoulder holding himself up above me. He finally turns us on our side wanting to be close and not let me go. For a change, I'm not complaining. I'm ready to be here with my alpha willing to love and protect me, protect his family.

 **Author's Note: You all know I love my smut. So Todoroki is going to be confronting Mirio. Do you think these two should finish their fight or talk it out like real men…?**


	28. Chapter 28

TODOROKI

To say how pissed off I'm is an understatement. I'm waiting outside of Mirio's job at U.A. I have a few choice of words for him. It is bad enough he mated Midoriya when he was sick but to do so without a condom is unforgivable. He can tell Midoriya all he wants oh my alpha was in charge, I at least pulled out bullshit but I am not buying it. I growl lowly just remembering Midoriya telling me that. I swear up and down he was on the low trying to get Midoriya pregnant. I know Mirio is a good upstanding man but most people will do stupid shit when they are in love.

The students have long gone but some of the teachers are still working. I'm standing by his car waiting patiently trying to tell my inner alpha to remain calm as it wants to finish the fight we started last week. I look at my phone to see what time it is. I put my phone up to see Mirio walking towards me. He actually looks like a teacher in his khaki pants and light gray button-down shirt. He is angry just seeing me but I don't what he is angry for. He touched my mate, not the other way around.

"Todoroki," he states stopping in front of me. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Stay away from my omega," I say coldly. I tilt my head recalling when he said those words to me a few months back. "Those children, those babies he is carrying, they are not yours, they are mine, every bit of them," Mirio growls at me.

"You don't know that," he replies. "I'm just as every bit of good alpha as you. Don't think you are superior to me."

"I know I am superior to you," I reply. "That isn't my concern. I don't want you stressing out my mate or touching him in any way, got it?"

"If you are so superior then how come I had Izuku first," he sneers. The alpha in me snaps as I grab by the front of his shirt. I growl in his face as he growls back. He doesn't dare try to remove my hands knowing I would take this as a challenge.

"I would have had him," I snarl. "If I had met him sooner. He is my fated mate, he was never going to be yours, he was always mine. Stay the hell away from my omega, carrying my litter."

"I don't answer you," hisses Mirio. I glare at him bearing my teeth.

"I'm protecting my family," I reply. "If I feel you're a threat, I will kill you without hesitation." I push him away causing him to stumble. I have never seen him frown so much but I guess I can bring that out of people. Mirio doesn't take too kindly to this as he lunges at me. I move to the left but Mirio guesses my movement landing on top of me. I growl as I punch him the face before freezing him. I regain my balance standing up. Mirio looks like he is freezing but his alpha is still talking shit.

"I'm not a threat!" exclaims Mirio. I can see him fighting against the ice I have trapped in.

"So I'm imagining the jealousy, the pining, you still wanting my mate," I reply almost offended he would try and lie to my face. "I will allow Midoriya to continue with this ridiculous DNA test but I already know they are mine." Mirio scoffs.

"You are so arrogant," he replies.

"This has nothing to do with arrogance," I reply. "I just wanted to make sure I was clear on where I stand with you. I warned you so don't say I didn't." I see Aiwaza leaving the building heading over towards us.

"My fellow students," he drones. "What is going on over here? Feeling a lot of aggression here. I don't want to interfere but I will if I have to."

"No need," I reply. "We are done here." Mirio growls as I begin to melt the ice. I walk away from him with Aiwaza stopping him from acting further. He won't attack me because I'm sure he knows I meant what I said. I will kill him. I get into my car heading home with relaxation on my mind. I get home after hitting traffic. Damn this city for getting crowded. I walk to my apartment glad to be home. I head into the apartment closing the door sighing. I still need to speak with my dad and I would rather not but this is important. I will do that in a few weeks. I really shouldn't drag it out but I can't deal with him now. Not after dealing with Mirio. Midoriya is setting in front of the TV with a bowl of ice cream. I know it's ice cream because I can feel his happiness in pleasing the babies. Apparently, they have a thing for ice cream.

"Hi," he smiles. He looks so beautiful. He looks so cute in my shorts and tee shirt. We told his mom at the end of last week and she was in shock but happy none the less to have grandbabies. His father was a different story. Midoriya is watching some anime he pausing it to get up to come over to me.

"How are my babies?" I ask going to wash my hands.

"Fine," shouts Midoriya over the running water before giggling. He stands beside me as I finish washing my hands drying them before my hands immediately go to his belly. He scratches his messy green hair while I rub his tummy like a magic ball. No one will ever truly know how important they all are to me, except for Izuku because he can feel me in ways others can't. He places his hand on top of mine. "They are doing great." I nod ready to feel them moving. I think I won't be able to until he is in his 3rd trimester.

"Did you speak to your boss about going on leave early?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies as I go into the fridge pulling out leftovers. "I have a shit ton of PTO because I barely called out or take a vacation but you know all about that. I can go home starting my 7th month."

"Good…but…"I say slowly.

"You want me home sooner than that!" he exclaims.

"The doctor said you could deliver early," I remind him. "I think you should go home starting in the 6 months." Midoriya looks sad. It hurts me because he really likes working. He doesn't like being on desk duty but he has learned to make it his own and here I go messing things up.

"That means I only have 2 months left in the office," he says. I sit the food container on the counter walking over kissing his forehead. "It will be okay…I know this is hard for you. I promise you can go back to work after your rest period of delivering the babies." Izuku looks up at me still feeling sad. He kisses me softly on the lips making feel so loved. He is willing to give up anything to ensure our children are safe. He also loves me enough to give up the job if I ask. I won't because I know how much it means to him.

"Okay….." he says softly. "What are we going to do about daycare?"

"I'm working on it," I reply turning back to the food container opening it before grabbing a plate. "You felt a bit upset early, something happen?"

"My dad," he sighs. "He is still taking my pregnancy pretty bad. My dad was barely around and I never judged him for that. I just know I won't do that to our children. I will be there for them!" I can feel how upset he is. He respects his father but due to him being absent in the home they have a very strained relationship. It's still better than me and my dad. I put my bowl of turkey soup in the microwave.

"I know you will," I reply to him. Midoriya is about to say something when his phone starts to ring. He walks into my bedroom to grab his phone. I listen to him very carefully.

"Hi, Tamaki," he greets. "Wait, what? Slow down." I bet he is calling about Mirio. "Is that Mirio I hear? Oh my god." I roll my eyes. "Tamaki, I am so sorry, I didn't know anything about that." I can feel Midoriya felt bad but only for a second. "I already told Mirio last week that my alpha would try to kill him." This causes me to smirk. "It is nothing personal, he is concerned about our litter." You tell him Izuku. "I will let you go now, do what you must." Midoriya ends the call walking into the room looking at me. "You spoke with Mirio?"

"Something like that," I reply as the microwave dings. Midoriya laughs surprising me. "What?"

"I think you just did Tamaki a favor" he replies. "Mirio is pretty worked up…" I look at him raising an eyebrow. Then it dawns on me and I can't help but chuckle.

"He's going to mate him isn't he," I state.

"He has to," says Midoriya. "You haven't seen a pissed off Mirio, I have."

"I have seen Mirio pissed off," I reply. How he acted with me last week was nothing to sneeze at. Tamaki in a way is getting what he always wanted. I wonder if Mirio will accept him as a mate now.

"You don't even feel guilty," says Midoriya.

"He still loves you," I reply. "So no….." Midoriya nods walking away. I let him as I sit down at the table to enjoy my dinner. Sometimes I wonder if I am being too hard on Mirio. If we were in opposing positions I would fight to keep Midoriya as well. The only difference is if I knew he had a fated mate, a soul mate. As much as it would hurt me, I would have let him go.

 **Author's Note: So I added a tiny fight but Mirio is quirkless as in the manga at this time so he didn't stand a chance against Todoroki. I almost feel bad. Mirio is such a god guy.**


	29. Chapter 29

MIDORIYA

A FEW DAYS LATER

"I did it," says Kirishima as soon as he walks into the apartment. I can scent Bakugou heavily on him. It is still hard to believe, this is Bakugou we are talking about.

"You did?" I asked. He pulls down his collar revealing a harsh looking bond bite. I mean it almost looks like an open wound. "Oh my god! Did Kacchan try to fucking eat you!" He giggles rubbing his hand over the bite as I close the door.

"He did get carried away but I kind of like the fact of knowing I have a fierce alpha," grins Kirishima. "Anybody sees this bounding mark will know not to fuck me. How are you doing though? Heard about the fight with Togata and Todoroki the other day." I sighed walking into the kitchen really wishing I could have a glass of wine at this point. I grab a water bottle for myself and for Kirishima from the fridge.

"Do you really want to talk about that right now?" I ask him. "I really don't want to invade your moment of being bonded." I feel like ever since Kirishima and I have become closer friends all we talk about it my damn drama. It makes me feel selfish. I walk over handing him the water bottle before sitting down on the sofa as he sits beside me facing me.

"Not at all," says Kirishima. "I mean you look really disturbed right now. You can tell me anything." I look at him really wanting another person to speak to regarding me being bonded. Me being fated to Todoroki. That is the huge key that everyone is missing.

"I need you to keep this a secret," I sigh. "I need to tell you the secret before everything else will make any sense." I stop and think for a moment. "I know you are going to tell Bakugou so he has to keep his mouth shut too."

"Okay," says Kirishima calmly. "We will keep your secret."

"Todoroki and I are the first fated mates in over 150 years," I explain. His face drops.

"Are you fucking serious!" he exclaims. "Holy shit! How did you guys find out? I mean what? How? When? How does that work?" I chuckle because he sounds like me when my mind gets going.

"Long story short I mated Todoroki during an emergency until I could get to my meds," I explain. "Since we were fated mates it was like we started our bonding process but didn't finish."

"What does that even mean?" asked Kirishima. I blush although it is nothing to be embarrassed about.

"We wanted to mate every time we saw each other," I reply. "Thinking back on it we all thought we were going crazy. Todoroki and I didn't know what was happening. We almost bonded twice but was interrupted in one way or another." Kirishima nods completely engaged in what I am saying.

"The fact that you guys didn't bond and you were in heat….."says Kirishima. "That is truly impressive." I smile knowing how strong of an alpha Todoroki is.

"It was hard as hell," I admit. "I wanted to be around him all the time. If he was in a room I would know. It's not just his scent I could feel him."

"Oh man…"says Kirishima. "So how does Togata tie into this?"

"I didn't have an alpha but Mirio pretty much acted as my alpha" I explain. I feel so stupid saying it out loud. "I wasn't bonded to anyone but during my heat but when I tried to mate Mirio I ended up vomiting. It was horrible. Mirio didn't use a condom granted he pulled out….."

"You're not pregnant by Togata are you?" asked Kirishima horrified.

"I don't know," I replied. "I called the lab so they could do a DNA test on the babies." I sniffle a little. "I'm so scared that he will be the father." I can't help it anymore as I start crying. Kirishima leans over hugging me close to him.

"You don't know that," he says trying to make me feel better.

"Y-you know how much alpha's release when they cum," I cry. "Pulling out probably didn't do a damn thing." Kirishima feels bad and just starts to rub my back up and down. I continued crying as he rocks me in his arms. I can hear my phone going off and know it's Todoroki. "I have to take this, he knows I'm upset right now." I reach for my phone. "H-hello…"

"Hey," says Todoroki softly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I reply. "Just pregnancy hormones is all."

"Feels like it is more than that," says Todoroki. His background is a little loud but goes quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I reply. I know he went to a quiet place. "Please focus on your work. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I won't," says Todoroki. "Your sadness was intense so I just had to check." I'm not sure if I want to tell him I'm here talking with Kirishima. I think I will save that for when he gets home.

"I'm fine Shouto," I say nicely. I begin to smile picturing his worried face. "I will have dinner ready when you get here."

"Okay," says Todoroki. "Thank you for preparing dinner. I know you are tired." I chuckle feeling his love for me through our bond.

"I'm always tired now," I reply rubbing my belly a little.

"I love you," replies Todoroki softly.

"Love you too," I tell him softly. I end the call and Kirishima is looking at me with a small smile.

"Man," he sighs. "I can't believe you guys are a fated pair but at the same time it makes sense." I feel the goofy grin spread on my face. "Can you imagine in you guys had met in high school or sooner?"

"Oh god no," I replied. "I had enough shit going on I can't imagine having to deal with that too. I mean I was lucky not presenting until close to the end of my 3rd year. So uh tell me about your bond experience, I will tell you mine." Kirishima laughs.

"It's incredible!" he exclaims. "I love how I can feel Bakugou all the time. Like right now he is in the middle of battle as he is happy as hell."

"You can tell when he is fighting?" I ask. "I can't even tell when Todoroki is fighting because he is so calm all the time."

"Not Bakugou," says Kirishima. "He gets a serious adrenaline rush."

"I can see that," I reply remembering what kind of person he is. "So like do his emotions affect you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well when Todoroki was arguing with Mirio outside of the station his angry was so intense it caused my skin to get hot, I almost fainted."

"That hasn't happened to us as of yet," says Kirishima thoughtfully. "On the other hand, we have only been bonded for a few days."

"Well did you feel him inside your head?" I asked. "You know while bonding?"

"Not really," says Kirishima. "I did feel him throughout my body and my heart." I wonder is this something only fated mates have. Kirishima begins to smile taking me away from my thoughts. "Bakugou knotted me."

"What!" I exclaimed instantly jealous. My inner omega wants nothing more than to feel Todoroki's knot. The pining for it has died down the further I got in my pregnancy. Kirishima nods yes still grinning.

"It was good," he says. "Like my omega was happy to be bonded but when he knotted me holy shit." Todoroki has never knotted me. Is there something wrong with me. I shake my head trying to make sense of everything.

"What?" I ask noticing that Kirishima is staring at me.

"You know an alpha can't knot you when you're pregnant," he says. Oh god does that mean I was pregnant when Todoroki bonded me! Does that mean these are Mirio's babies? I feel my heart fall and Kirishima doesn't say anything as he pats my hand. "It's okay, it will be okay." I'm just ready to take this damn test and get this over with. I think I'm going to go see them tomorrow, I can't live like this. "You know maybe it is different for you guys since you are fated mates. Maybe you don't need to be knotted." No, I do. I can feel it in my bones. I want to be knotted, not right now but….definitely, after I have the babies. I sigh kind of frustrated with everything.

"Will you come with me when I get the test?" I asked Kirishima.

"Doesn't Todoroki need to be with you?" he asks.

"They have his blood work and other stuff at the lab," I explain. "I have to go so they can get DNA from the babies." Kirishima smiles.

"You know I will go with you," he says. "When?"

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"Done," agrees Kirishima.

 **Author's Note: Only two chapters left! Todoroki is a very strong protective alpha and will protect his mate Midoriya at all cost. He leaves nothing to chance. Thank you to everyone who has read the story to this point. If you want to stop reading for personal reasons it's cool. So anyone else pumped for the sequel to this story titled Endorphin!**


	30. Chapter 30

TODOROKI

I'm not looking forward to this visit but I need to do what I need to. I walk into my father's agency heading straight to his office. It's been a while since I have been here. Soon as I was able to get the hell away from him I did. He had me when I was in my teens, soon as I became a legal adult I was out. I knock on his office door before opening it. I don't bother waiting for a response. I see his small team of people freaking out about something my dad is not happy with no doubt.

"Get that clip removed now!" he demands of his scared team.

"We are on it sir," says the smaller guy in the bunch. My father notices me. He looks the same except since he owns his own agency he wears a suit more than his hero uniform.

"Shouto," he says. "I see you finally are taking your work seriously. I'm glad to see you forgot about school." He was not happy with my decision to go to school and to be a hero. I didn't understand why I couldn't do both. In case I didn't want to be a hero or god forbid I can't be a hero anymore I need something to fall back on. As a businessman, you think he would understand.

"I didn't forget about school," I reply to him trying to keep my feeling in check. I am an alpha but my dad is the head alpha. I can feel his alpha is still indeed strong. I am close to matching him, give me just another year. Until I can take his ass out I will play nice. "I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"Very well," says dad. "Everyone get out. When you come back not one video clip better be online." They scurry out of the room. "Have a seat."

"No thanks," I reply. "I don't plan to stay long. I wanted to know would you release mom into my care." His face remains cold as he stares at me.

"Why?" he asked not even blinking.

"I want her to live with me," I explain. "I'm going to be buying my first home and I can make space for her." Dad leans back in his chair.

"You know she could kill you in your sleep," he states. The only person she really wanted to kill was him. He is trying to play with my head but it's not working.

"What happened with me was an accident," I replied. "I forgave her and she has accepted me. I don't want her there anymore."

"I still don't see why I should do this," says dad. "Why should I do you any favors?"

"My mate is pregnant and I need help," I admit. I hate telling my father anything about my life but this is really important.

"You got someone pregnant!" exclaims dad. It is the most reaction I have seen from him in years. He looks surprised before he runs his hands over his face as if he is stressed.

"It's my mate," I reply like he's stupid. "Of course, I got him pregnant."

"A man?" questions dad. "For the love of god…."

"I would not be here if it is wasn't important," I replied not wanting to hear his thoughts on me being with a man.

"Who is it?" asked dad knowing I am hiding something.

"It doesn't matter who it is," I replied. "I'm having a litter and I need help with my children." Dad is rocking in his chair thinking things over.

"Hmmm…," he says. "I guess I could release her into your care. If she drowns your litter don't come crying to me."

"Thank you," I reply. "Let me know once the paperwork is signed and I can take things from there." My dad nods before smirking.

"So it took you getting someone knocked up for you to take your hero work serious," he says. "Had I known that I would have gotten you an omega a long time ago." I almost growl but hold it in.

"I'll see you later," I say walking out of the office.

"Not so fast son," says my dad causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I reluctantly turn around. "Who is he? Small price to pay for me to release your mother into your care." I close my eyes counting to 10.

"Midoriya Izuku," I say opening my eyes. The fury on my father's face is seen and well felt. "Yes, the upcoming All Might mini-me is my mate. Imagine the kind of quirks our children will have. I imagine they would surpass Izuku and myself, maybe even All Might." My father growls in aggression. "Nice doing business with you." I leave the office heading towards my car ready to head home but I will be going to Midoriya's apartment with Iida. I keep telling him to just move in with me but now that we are getting the house it will be easier. The hard part is over which was getting my dad to agree to let my mom out of the hospital. I get to Midoriya's apartment in good time. I head up to his floor knocking on the door. Iida opens the door smiling.

"It's nice to see you Todoroki," he says. "I mean outside of work."

"Of course," I reply stepping into the apartment. Iida and I have been working a lot together. I kind of don't mind since he is so close to Midoriya and can tell me stuff he doesn't want to talk about. Trust me, in the beginning, it was hard to get him talking but he finally opened up when he realized I was just concerned about my mate. Midoriya has been in a constant state of stress and I find out this was due to DNA test. He is so worried. In fact, I can sense his panic is through the roof at this very moment.

"The results came in today," says Iida lowly. "He is…I'm sure you know upset."

"Did he open them?" I ask quickly.

"I don't think so," says Iida. "I'm ordering in tonight; did you guys want anything?"

"We are okay thanks," I reply walking towards Midoriya room. I open the door and he is sitting on the bed looking frightened by the letter in his hand. "Izuku…." He looks up noticing me. Usually, he can scent me before I'm even in the room so I know he must be really concerned. He looks like he is about to cry already. I walk over to him getting on my knees in front of him. I swipe my wrist scent gland over his neck. He instantly closes his eyes and I can feel calmness spreading throughout his body. "Everything is fine…."

"I'm scared….." says Midoriya. "I mean what if…."

"None of that," I say cutting him off as I place my hands over top of his. "Let's open it together." Midoriya nods his head yes with his hands shaking. He slowly rips the envelope unfolding the paper. He is reading it and I can feel his excitement and I know I was right.

"Shouto," he cries hugging me wrinkling up the paper in the process. I rub his back up and down as I beam with pride. I pull out of the hug kissing his forehead. I lean down kissing his belly before rubbing my hands on it. Midoriya is smiling so wide and I'm glad he is finally relaxing for the first time in 3 weeks. I stand up sitting on his bed beside him.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says nodding. "Our doctor explained I can only get pregnant by you. It is because we are a fated pair. I don't understand the science behind it but he said he can explain it more in person. I'm just happy." I can't help it leaning to kiss his forehead happy for the both of us. Makes me wonder deep down would we had been able to even bond to anyone else. "You know what I still don't understand why you never knotted me."

"Huh?" I question.

"Like Kirishima was knotted by Bakugou when they bonded," explains Midoriya. "Why didn't that happen to me?" I clear my throat.

"We conceived our children in the hospital," I explain to him. Midoriya looks a little confused. "Remember we mated in the hospital until they released you. I recall not using a condom but I didn't release it since we mated 3 times in a row without separating. The fact remains I couldn't knot you during bonding because you were already pregnant." Midoriya covers his mouth.

"Oh my god…." he says. "I completely forgot about that." I didn't. That hospital bed was so uncomfortable. The fact that they were keeping him there was even more annoying if you ask me. I was ready to bond him. I grab his hand smiling.

"Our sex has always been passionate," I tell him. "No matter what so don't be surprised I got you pregnant the first time around. I can't imagine had I forgotten to use protection our first time together." Midoriya blushes making me pull him in for a kiss. He grips my hands groaning into the kiss. I pull away before I get carried away. "We need to start looking for a house."

"A house!" cries Midoriya. "Can we afford that? I mean I know you said you wanted us to get one but…."

"Don't you worry about that," I replied. "We are going to need a six bedroom so we can grow into the space." Midoriya feels worried and I palm his face rubbing my thumb over it. "My mother will be coming to live with us."

"What?" he questions. I have told Midoriya very little about my mom mostly because I get too upset when I think about what my dad did to her. In a way, I should be thanking him as she is in the safest place away from him.

"I spoke to her this past week and she is really excited about helping us raise our children," I explain to him smiling. I can't help myself as I touch his belly. "I really want us to have a good family." Midoriya gets tearful and I kiss him again with his emotions swirling through me. He is so excited and a thought crosses his mind that actually surprises me to my core. I blush with pure happiness from his thought alone. "Yes….." Midoriya pulled away looking at me with his cheeks so bright. "I told you I love you, you don't even have to ask me to marry you." Midoriya does what he does best, breaks down crying. I chuckle to myself as I comfort my emotional fiancé.

 **Author's Note: One chapter left! I'm almost sad however I look forward to those of you who will join me in the sequel. Being a fated pair is great but it has it cons such as with life….. Excuse my excitement I have major plans for these two!**


	31. Chapter 31

TODOROKI

8 MONTHS LATER

I nuzzle my face in Midoriya's hair. He is covered in my scent since he didn't shower last night. We will do that this morning I hope. The babies are still asleep but I'm not sure how much longer that will last. I kiss the back of Midoriya's neck with my arousal rising. Midoriya is due for his first heat next month and has only been cleared for sex 2 weeks now. We have both been exhausted and haven't had the time to do anything. I continue to massage my lips into the back of his neck, he still hasn't wakened. Small licks should do it….I lick at his skin softly. I finally begin to feel his excitement through our bond.

Our wedding was wonderful. I only invited my mom and siblings from my family. I did send an invite to my father after the push of Midoriya but he still didn't show. He did, however, send a wedding gift. I invited some teachers, schoolmates, a few local heroes. It was very strange being the center of attention for a very intimate moment. My husband wanted a nice wedding and it was least I could do. Our wedding was interrupted close to the end of the ceremony with him going into labor 5 weeks early delivering our children on November 18th. I smirked into the kiss remember how I really helped guide him through him delivering our beautiful children, our family.

"Shouto…." he moans.

"Mmm…."I hum in response continuing to assault his neck.

"Sleepy….." he says slowly.

"Come on….." I encourage sliding my arm across his waist pressing his back into my chest. "We finally have a moment." Midoriya opens his eyes focusing on the clock on the dresser.

"It's almost 6 am, " he says. "I don't know when the babies will wake."

"I will be quick," I'm pleading with him at this point. Is it so wrong for me to want to be connected to my husband? I allow him to feel my love for him through our bond. Midoriya turns over with my lust is beginning to travel through him. He begins to whimper feeling how much I want him. He turns his head submitting to me. "Thank you…" It's not just me but my alpha as well. We need to not only feel connected to Midoriya but his inner omega as well. I lean in close to him taking his mouth knowing I will need to stretch him a little since it has been so long. I kiss his cheek before kissing my way down to his chest. Midoriya arches his back whimpering in pleasure. I stop there taking his nipple into my mouth.

"Ah-ahhh….." moans Midoriya. Since he has the babies his nipples are ten times more sensitive. He tried to hide that fact from me but I can barely rub them without getting the reaction I am getting right now. He is breastfeeding but he is having to mix half with formula because his body can't keep up with the amount we need. I just recently had him start on some vitamins hoping this will help him to produce more milk. I don't suck too hard as I'm not trying to take away my kid's food source. Midoriya tangles his hands into my hair as he lightly thrust against me. I growl smelling his slick, I know he still isn't wet enough so I continue to lick and nibble on his nipple. "Shouto…..no more….mmmppphhhh…." he cries after a while.

"Mmm…."I moan pulling back sliding my hand between his legs. I touch the outside rim of his entrance, it's a little wet. I slide one finger inside him pulling my mouth away from his breast so I can really take in his beautiful face twisting up.

"Ohhh…" he moans arching his back. That's the look, I growl lowly watching him.

"God I can't wait to be inside you…."I mutter looking at him as I work my fingers back and forth. Midoriya covers his mouth. I sit up on my knees for my stability pulling his lower half towards me. I reach forward removing his hands from his mouth. "Oh no, it's been too long, let me hear that beautiful voice…." Midoriya whimpers when I touch his spot softly.

"Shouto….." he moans. "Ha….hahh….." I growl very pleased to hear him but the emotions I felt through the bond was also strong. I close my eyes taking a deep breath trying to keep my inner alpha from losing it. We are in need of mating with Midoriya, we have been very patient. I think I might just lose that patience to my alpha today. We shall see. I add a second finger when I feel he is soft enough. Lord Jesus, his hole is sucking me in.

"Yesss….Izuku…."I moan feeling my dick throb. I lean over him as he opens his eyes focusing on me. I close the gap between us kissing him softly before he slides his tongue into my mouth. He wants to feel more and soon he will. I thrust against his inner thigh growling lowly. Patience I tell my alpha, patience. I hear a soft cry come through the baby monitor, noooo. Midoriya looks at the monitor that has a screen overseeing the baby room.

"Looks like Ren is up," he says panting.

"It's always Ren," I state trying not to be annoyed. Ren has Midoriya's green eyes and some of my white hair and some Midoriya green hair. The white hair is more towards the front probably making people think he would have dyed his hair that way but no he was born that way. He loves being the center of attention. I roll my eyes thinking he got that from my damn father. I climb off of Midoriya reluctantly. I slide to the edge of the bed sliding off heading to the bathroom to wash my hands. Midoriya heads to the nightstand grabbing his pants. He likes to sleep without bottoms but keeps them close by for heading out of the room quickly. I can hear him tossing on his robe before heading out the door.

I look in the mirror at my complexion. I swear I have aged 5 years in the past two months with these babies. Having my mom stay with us is so worth it. I think we would have gone crazy without her. I can barely keep up with the feedings and changing of diapers. I imagine it is going to get harder once they start walking. Midoriya and I are doing a great job at taking care of our little family. He has done a wonderful job focusing our family. I know it is certainly not easy. I look at my skin closer, is that a wrinkle? I groan before walking out of the bathroom. I head into the hall to hear that Ren is no longer crying.

I walk into the baby room which is at the opposite end of the hall from our room. My mother's room is directly across from the kid's room so she can hear them more clearly. My mother is already there feeding Ren, he looks so happy to be in her arms. His eyes a slightly closed as he feeds from the bottle my mother is providing him. Midoriya is holding Aron who is feeding with his eyes closed. Midoriya is feeding him via bottle as it is easier at the moment to use to the bottle. In the middle of the night would have been a different story. Aron has my mother's eyes with her hair color. He is the only with all white hair.

"I can see Ren woke the others," I state.

"No," says Midoriya. "Everyone else is still sleeping." I look in the cribs and see our two daughters still sleep. Bella is so cute with her green hair and blue eyes, Yuri has Midoriya's freckles with the ends of her hair is red but the rest is green. I wasn't expecting our children to have such mixed hair but I think it's a strong gene from my family side. Minhyun is knocked out. I smile as he is the only one who has hair just like mine which I was not expecting at all. Makes me wonder if he is going to have my quirk as well. My dad would be more than pleased about that I'm sure. My father has yet to stop by to even see his grandchildren. In all honesty I'm not sure if I want him to.

"Shouto did you sleep well last night?" asked mom. My mom has her hair typed up into a messy bun. She will usually wear it down but when she has to care of the children.

"Yeah," I replied reaching down to touch Minhyun hand softly. "Did you eat yet?" Minhyun doesn't move at all. Little guy sleeps hard.

"No," she chuckles. "You know my grandbabies needs come first." She looks at Midoriya. "I will take care of the others. You can join Shouto after feeding Aron."

"Are you sure?" asked Midoriya. The weekends we usually always take the kids off my mom's hand since she has them during the week. They are our kids after all. My mother looks at him smiling.

"Of course," she replies. "You two need to mate."

"Mom…," I say feeling embarrassed. She isn't wrong but still…..she doesn't pry often. I mean sure we have to mate but I would prefer for her to not know when we are mating.

"I know a thing or two about needing to mate following having children," she giggles. "In my case, I would rather starve than touch your father again." I can feel the anger rolling off of her.

"No need to remind yourself of that," I tell my mom. "While Midoriya feeds Aron I'm going to get breakfast cooked for you."

"Oh Shouto," she coos. "You are such a good boy. I wish I could have lived with you a lot sooner." I smile knowing my mom is truly happy with me. I'm always afraid that being with 5 babies is too much for her but she loves having something to do with her time. She has knitted our children blankets, scarfs, and other things I don't think they need but I will use them because they were made in love. I walk over to Midoriya kissing his cheek.

"I will see you in the bedroom," I whisper to him. Midoriya blushes, I can feel his excitement and nervousness to mate. I walk out of the room before I can get turned on, the last thing I need is my mother scenting that. I head down the stairs making my way to the kitchen. I'm going to cook my mother a well-balanced breakfast. I get the toast in the toaster before pulling out bacon and eggs. I will cook Midoriya and I breakfast after we are done mating. It's weird to mate in the house knowing I have children and my mom here. However, I invested in good room guards as well as good walls so our voices don't travel. Midoriya is still fearful that we will be heard anyway.

I turn on the TV in the living room so I can hear what is going on. It is pretty much the usual. Not much action going on. Midoriya has been kicking major ass. He returned to work just 2 weeks ago refused to stay home any longer than that. I had no idea how powerful he truly was until we teamed up in a fight last week. I always watched him from a distance but to fight side by side with him, feel his thought process during battle, it was beyond incredible. My mate is wicked smart when it comes to battles, don't let him figure out how your quirk works because it is game over. Crime has been down this past week. It's still too early to tell but I'm sure my husband return had something to do with it. I get my mom's plate loaded up before placing it in the microwave. I head back upstairs and go back to peak in the baby room. My mom is sitting there holding Aron and Ren rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. She always looks so smitten with them. I wonder if she looked at me and my siblings like that before my dad broke her. I quietly make my way back to my room. I open the door with Midoriya's scent of slick hitting me hard. I growl looking towards the bed and he is bend over fingering himself. I close the door locking it trying to reel in my alpha off his scent alone.

"I can't believe you managed to hide that from me," I say lowly pulling my shirt off. Midoriya has learned to lock away some of his emotions. It is no easy task but he is certainly getting better at it. I drop my shirt on the floor walking towards the bed which is not far from the door. He looks perfect with his ass up in the air.

"I didn't want to distract you," he pants. "I thought I would get a head start, help you out." Help me out he has indeed done. He was so tight early. I can see the condoms already sitting on the bed. God, I would love to go our best bet is to stick to using the condoms. Something tells me my mate is very fertile. I get on my knees climbing onto the bed letting the lust rise and I don't care. My alpha is growling but I'm not ready to let loose just yet. Midoriya removes his fingers with me immediately planting my mouth on his wet hole. "Ha….nnggghhh…."

I grip his ass as I begin to lick the outer rim. His slick smells sweet and tastes sweeter than usual. It's like it wants me to eat him. I slide one finger inside Midoriya, he is already soft causing me to growl. I slide in a second finger beginning to scissor my fingers.

"Mmmpphhh….hahhh….." moans Midoriya laying his head on the bed as his back tenses slightly. I lean forward licking his rim as I continue to finger him. "Oh god….please don't do that…..nnrrrghhh…" My inner alpha is breaking but I'm doing my best to stay in charge because I love having my omega begging for me.

"You always said it doesn't matter if we cum early…" I pant once I pull my mouth off his ass. My fingers are continuing to work their magic.

"I want to…ah-ahhh….cum with you…mmm…." groans Midoriya with his body shaking a little. I love the fact that he wants to cum with me but I know I can make him cum more than once. His omega is needing this as much as my alpha so I know he should be super sensitive. I graze over his prostate touching it lightly. "Ohhh goddd….haa…" I can feel his pleasure soaring through my body causing me to growl. I can't even moan at this point because I want him so badly. I watch my fingers continue to move in and out of his body. I bite my lip once I become desperate, not able to take it anymore. I remove my fingers feeling Midoriya relax. I sit on my knees lining up behind him as I put on my condom.

"Izuku….."I moan as I hold on to his waist with my left hand as I slide inside of him. He grips me tightly immediately taking my breath away. "Ohhh….babe…" I feel embarrassed over calling him a pet name but his is beaming with happiness from me being inside of him. He twitches around my cock causing me to groan. "Ggrrrr….Izuku….ohhh….." I roll my hips forward inside of him. "Shit….arrghhh….." He feels too good….. I roll my hips planting my right hand on his hip to fully feel him under my hands. My alpha comes forward making me thrust forward harder into Midoriya.

"Arrrgghhh…." he moans. I look down at his back feeling that his orgasm is close, I can smell it, I can taste it. I growl thrusting forward again with Midoriya tightening around me. My hips begin to pick up the pace hitting his prostate. "I-I'm cumminng….ha…ha…oh goddd…..nggghhh…" Midoriya twitches around me as he begins to cum hard. I thrust my hips forward continuing to hit his spot growling as my alpha holds back from experiencing an orgasm of our own.

"Mmmpphhh….."I moan still fighting off my orgasm through feeling Midoriya's. It has got to be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Midoriya is shaking as he falls onto the mattress. I'm not happy with the loss of our contact as he slides off my dick. Midoriya rolls over on his back before sitting up.

"Lay down and let me take care of you," he says that has my alpha reeling in excitement. My alpha still wants to be in charge but seems to be really happy with the fact we made him cum. I lay back on the pillows with my dick aching for release. I growl just smelling my husband's lust, slick, the fact that he is ready to ride my dick…. Midoriya smiles at me as he climbs on top of me. "Ahhh….Shouto…." he moans as he slides down on me. I arch my back feeling him right away.

"Fuck…..hahh….."I moan. Midoriya feels my pleasure and I see drool escape the corner of his mouth as he starts to ride me slowly. "Ohh…Izuku….yeesss…..." My omega loves me and only me. Nothing has changed between us. Not the house, not the kids, and not our marriage.

"Ha….ha…." he pants rolling his hips. His dick is already hard once more as if he had just not cum. I wrap my hand around it wanting him to feel as pleasure as possible. I stroke him with the rhythm he is riding me. "Nnngghh…." he moans closing his eyes as his head tosses back. I watch him knowing I'm going to cum at any time now. "Mmmm….god I love you Shouto…." My alpha growls in pride causing me to sit up putting Midoriya on his back. My alpha needs this and I can't stop it. I thrust into Midoriya hard against his spot once in position between his legs. "Arrgghh….."

"Yessssss….."I moan leaning down into his neck. I can feel his little pulses around my dick. "That's it…..babe…..nngghhh…." I lick over the bonding scar that is still lightly visible on his neck. I can feel my orgasm beginning to build up as my body begins to shake from feeling Midoriya's building as well. "Ohh….damnit…..hahh…." Midoriya wraps his arms around my neck as he begins to roll his hips to meet mine. "Oh god…..not that….ahhh….Izuku….."

"Shouto….." he moans. "You're going to make me cum….again…ha….ha…" My alpha is going crazy and I can't stop my alpha growl as it leaves deep from within my throat. Midoriya arches his back to releasing his omega cry. That inner omega cry of pleasure is all I needed to hear.

"Ohhh…..I'm cumming…."I growl. "Arrrgghhh….." I begin to cum inside Midoriya growling like a beast. "Ha…..ha….." I pant as my orgasm is still flowing through my body. I gasp slightly when I feel my knot expand within Midoriya tying us together.

"Fuckkkk….." moans Midoriya. "Arrggghhh…." Midoriya begins to cums twitching around my knot causing me to whimper into his neck as I feel his body shake. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I experience his climax. His omega is so happy to feel this knot. I can feel his omega curling into my alpha making me feel dizzy.

"Holy shit….."I pant. "Nnngghhh…" I'm trying to clear my head but that is really difficult to do right now.

"Ughhh….." moans Midoriya completely dazed. "Y-you didn't break the condom, did you?"

"God no….." I reply. "I love you but no more babies…..5 is enough." Midoriya giggles.

"I love you…." he says blushing. I shift to rubbing my nose against his.

"I love you too" I say with my voice low. I'm ready to take him again.

"This knot….so good….I love it," he says with a smile on his face.

"I know," I smile at him. "My inner alpha is happy with knotting you as well. I'm surprised it didn't hurt you." I have heard some omega find it painful to feel a knot outside of heat. Glad to know I didn't hurt him.

"No…," says Midoriya thoughtfully. "It feels good….like I'm complete." I lean down kissing Midoriya moaning as I experience a mini orgasm because of my knot. Midoriya chuckles. "Thank god you're wearing a condom."

"We saw what happened the first time," I chuckle. I nuzzle my face into Midoriya cheek so happy that everything has worked out. I not only have my perfect omega, I have my perfect family. I turn to my side spending a good part of my morning holding Midoriya as we discuss our plans for the weekend.

 **Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was so long but there was no way I breaking this up. Last chapter for this pair unless you decide to join me in the sequel *wiggles eyebrows* A few sequel spoilers, get to read Todoroki's rut, fated mate issues, Kirishima gets pregnant and Mirio's reappearance.**

 **Lastly thank you to everyone who made it to the end of this story and those who left positive wonderful feedback on my chapters. A few readers left responses on every single chapter and you have no idea how much I appreciate you for doing so( you know who you are! ) I will see you in the sequel for those who want to join me XD**


End file.
